Landmarks
by d1gitaldump
Summary: A sort of story that will be documenting important landmarks in the Reamy relationship.
1. Third Date, First Kiss

"Earth to Amy?" Karma repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Hmm?, what was that?" Amy responded dreamily.

"I _said _I can't make it to girls night in because Liam is meeting my parents today." Karma huffed. "I wish you would pay more attention, you don't seem to be all there in the head these days." Karma added.

"Are you calling my crazy?" Amy joked. But it was true, since meeting Reagan she hadn't been all there in the head. They had been dating for two weeks now. One date a week, although Amy wished it was much more. Both of their dates had been a quick coffee and pleasant conversation due to Reagan's hectic work schedule, but this week she had made sure to clear her schedule and make time for a _proper_ date. Amy was excited but also wanted to throw up. _This_ date was the important one, the one where they will actually be in each others presence for more than twenty minutes. Sure they have texted and talked on the phone non stop but that never compared to being with each other in person, it's was more intense and any flirting they had done over the phone soon vanished into awkward silences.

"So is that alright?" Karma asked loudly. Amy had drifted off yet again.

"Yeah, it's fine." Amy responded chewing on the end of her pencil.

"Are you sure? You aren't bothered that I am missing girls night in for the _second_ time in a row?" Karma emphasised.

"No really, it's fine." Amy insisted. Truth was she didn't really care that they had missed girls night for two weeks now. She hadn't even given it a second thought. Friday's were the only day's that her and Reagan could go out to quickly grab a coffee and that was Amy's interest right now, not watching a film she and Karma had watched one hundred times just to mock it.

"Something you girls want to share with the class?" called Miss Smith from the front of the class.

"No thank you." Karma replied while glancing at Amy who was staring out the window absently still chewing on the end of her pencil.

Only the bell signalling the end of the class and more importantly the end of the school day snapped Amy out of her thoughts. She stood up abruptly almost knocking her table over in the process.

"Alright, have fun with Liam." Amy said to Karma while slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

Karma frowned. "Wait, Liam isn't coming to my house until later, I was hoping you could give me a pep talk."

"Oh." Amy grimaced. "You know….I have a lot of homework to do and I need to catch up on this paper. As you witnessed I was pretty out of it." Amy shrugged hoping that it was enough to convince Karma, she didn't wait to find out. "Okay, I'll call you later." Amy waved while walking hurriedly out of the classroom.

* * *

Amy continued that pace all the way home, running straight to her room and closing the door. Immediately she started stripping out of her clothes and jumped in the shower. The beads of hot water burnt her skin pleasantly and broke her off her invasive thoughts, she concentrated on the lather rather than the upcoming date. Ten minutes later Amy felt much better and had a much clearer head. Shuffling towards her wardrobe she ruffled through her clothing and decided on something simple. Black jeans, red converse and a crisp white t shirt, she didn't want to seem as if she was trying too hard. Pleased with her choice Amy pulled on her clothes and walked over to check her phone. Nothing. Reagan hadn't contacted her all day and this continued silence was driving her mad. With shaky fingers she dialled Reagan's number.

"Hey, you haven't changed your mind have you?" Amy asked nervously.

"What makes you think that?" Reagan's voice teased her affectionally.

"We haven't contacted each other all day," Amy whined.

"You could have contacted me you know." Reagan teased again.

"I didn't want to seem clingy or anything." Amy whispered shyly.

"Hey, look out your window." Reagan whispered back.

Amy sprang to the her window an hiked up her blinds. Reagan's truck was sitting outside of her window and Reagan gave her a small smile and wave. Amy bit her lip and smiled back.

"What are you doing here so early?" Amy cooed.

"I was nervous and decided to go for a drive and here I am!" Reagan smiled still looking at Amy. "You know we don't have to keep talking on the phone right?" She laughed.

"Oh yeahhh!" Amy realised and hung up the phone before bolting down the stairs and straight out the front door.

Amy cringed and slowed down before reaching Reagan's truck. She thought she looked desperate and over eager, not that Reagan noticed or cared actually, she was too busy being nervous herself.

Reagan quickly jumped out her truck and opened Amy's door for her. She mentally scolded herself when Amy turned her back to her. "What am I, a knight and Amy a princess?" Reagan rolled her eyes to herself but then smiled a little. Would that really be so bad? She strolled around back to her side of the truck and heaved herself into her seat. Amy was too busy fidgeting nervously with her seatbelt to notice, she just couldn't seem to get it into the lock.

"_Damn it!"_Amy hissed.

"Here let me." Reagan reached over and grabbed the belt from Amy accidentally grabbing Amy's fingers as well. This was the first time they had made intimate contact and they both knew it. They froze neither one knowing what to do, their hearts pounding and their breath stopped by nerves.

Reagan spoke first, breaking the silence, "Sorry, the belt gets twisted in the anchorage point sometimes." She leaned over Amy to reach the anchorage, she was as good as sprawled across Amy's lap now. Amy clenched her fists and took a deep breath. In the process inhaling Reagan's scent, woody and definitely an apple shampoo in the mix. Amy closed her eyes and hummed approvingly.

"Did you say something?" Reagan leaned back into her seat and slammed the tongue of the seatbelt into the buckle.

"Nope." Amy replied quickly.

"Alrighty then, you ready?" Reagan smiled while putting on her seatbelt.

"Yeah, let's do it." Amy sighed nervously.

* * *

"This is our first stop", Reagan nodded pulling up towards a convenience store. Once the truck had slowed she got out leaving Amy looking a little bewildered inside.

"You coming Amy?" Reagan called behind her while entering the shop.

"Oh, yeah. Coming." Amy scrambled to undo her belt.

Once inside Amy got a good look at what Reagan was wearing. Reagan looked casual but great. She was wearing a black t-shirt with Bjork's face on it, a grey hoodie layered with a dark green bomber jacket, black skinny jeans and green vans that matched her jacket. Amy was glad that she hadn't over dressed. Reagan poked Amy and drew her eyes up to the CCTV video facing the front of the store.

"We look good together." Reagan noted. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Pick anything you fancy." Reagan suggested and emphasised her comment by stretching her arm towards the aisles.

"Really?" Amy answered wide eyed.

"It's just snacks Amy." Reagan laughed while making her way towards them.

Reagan made quick work of grabbing her selection from the shelves. Crisps, chocolate bars, fizzy sweets and pop corn. Amy gingerly picked a few bags of crisps as Reagan balanced all of her snacks under her chin and making her way to the counter. She quickly jogged back to the drink aisle and got herself a carton of apple juice and a pack of plastic cups.

Reagan eyed Amy's meager selection. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, this is good." Amy responded.

"Alright then." Reagan responded unconvinced.

The cashier made quick work of tallying and bagging their items and soon they were on their way back to the truck.

"Music?" Reagan asked turning her key in the ignition.

"No, I'm alright thanks." Amy responded.

"Alright, but don't blame me if you get bored. This is going to be a long drive." Reagan shrugged releasing her handbrake, shifting her gears and pulling out.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed in a comfortable silence. Amy's head leaning against the window the soothing vibrations of the truck soothing her. She had been watching Reagan the entire drive but Reagan didn't seem to notice. Amy enjoyed Reagan's profile. Her wispy baby hair was lifting off her forehead, her eyes large, dark and focused on the road. Her nose small and turned up, which Amy thought was adorable. Her lips pink and plump because Reagan had been biting them due to intense concentration. Her hair was blunt and seemed a good few inches shorter than their first few dates.

"Did you cut your hair?" Amy asked never taking her eyes off Reagan.

Reagan instinctively rolled the edges of her hair around her fingers. 'Yeah, I hate when it gets too long, I prefer it to be blunt and shortish.'

Amy nodded. "I thought as much, I really like it."

"Thank you for noticing." Reagan turned her head to face Amy's and gave a quick smile before concentrating on the road again.

"So where are you going? Are you kidnapping me?" Amy joked while rolling her head along the cool glass.

"Would you like that?" Reagan teased, her voice more husky than usual due to not speaking for a while.

"Maybe." Amy crooned.

"Well, I'm not kidnapping you unfortunately, but I swear you'll like it." Reagan insisted.

Amy suddenly felt tingly. Reagan insisting that she would like it? What was it she actually had planned?. They _were _on their _third_ date after all. Suddenly Amy sat up flustered.

"Something I said?" Reagan smirked.

Amy licked her lips nervously.

The rest of the drive continued in silence.

* * *

Reagan backed her truck onto the grass and the rocking caused Amy to be roused awake. Amy looked around and saw _a lot_ of trees and _a lot_ of grass.

"So. You _are_ kidnapping me?" Amy laughed sleepily.

"No. Would I kidnap you with so many people around?" Reagan asked with a scrunch on her face. "Come on sleepyhead," she encouraged while hopping out of her truck.

Amy squinted. They were indeed surrounded by a lot of cars and also a huge projector screen.

Amy squealed definitely awake now. "Drive in movie!?"

"Yes, something like that." Reagan called back making her way to the back of her truck with the bag of snacks. Amy followed and waited as Reagan slide the bed cover off her truck.

Amy's eyes went wide. Reagan had made the back of the trunk very cosy. It was carpeted and covered in fluffy blankets and cushions. Amy ran her hand on the soft carpet.

'This is really nice' she mumbled.

Reagan nodded. "I spend a lot of time in the back of my truck, so I might as well make it cosy right? Well, get in then." Reagan gestured for Amy to hop in and Reagan climbed in after her. She dumped her snacks all over the blankets and Amy eyed them immediately noticing that her belly was rumbling. Reagan noticed and smiled. '" knew that you would want more, so I bought extra, here take some." She thrust some of the snacks Amy's way and Amy was more than happy to accept.

* * *

"So what are we watching?" Amy managed to ask through a mouthful of salt and vinegar crisps.

Reagan checked her watch. "All Cheerleaders Must Die, should be starting right about no-"

Reagan was cut off by the deafening sound of the movie starting. She and Amy got comfortable under the separate blankets but definitely close together.

Early into the movie Reagan and Amy quickly established that Reagan was Leena and Amy was Maddy. They had agreed so quickly that Amy wondered if it was always going to be this easy and was more than happy for it to always be this way.

"What a DICK!" Amy yelled when Terry hit Tracy.

"True." Reagan agreed while tossing pop corn into her mouth.

* * *

They established a good to and fro. Reagan would eat a few popcorns and then place a few into Amy's open mouth and then chase it with apple juice, because Amy was hungry but too engrossed in the film to feed herself. Reagan didn't mind though, she was just glad that this date was going well, well enough that Amy gasped and leaned into her arms without thinking when Terry ran the girls car off the road.

"What a piece of shit!" Amy gasped. "Seriously!"

"Mmm," Reagan replied distracted by Amy's head that was now on her chest. Reagan held her breath and with shaky fingers and hesitantly reached down to stroke Amy's hair. Amy didn't appear to react, too engrossed in the film from Reagan's point of view. Reagan continued to watch the film.

Reagan couldn't see her face but Amy was smiling ear to ear. They were _cuddling_ and Reagan was stroking her hair. This was absolute bliss for Amy. She snuggled deeper in Reagan's chest, testing the waters and was delighted when Reagan continued what she was doing. Although Amy was kind of annoyed at the blanket separating them. She shot straight up.

"What's wrong?" Reagan asked concern spreading over her face.

"I want to share your blanket." Amy answered back confidently. Or at least she hoped that's what she was portraying.

Reagan gave a sigh of relief. "I thought you were running out on me", she breathed lifting the side of her blanket so that Amy could share it with her. Amy crawled slide under Reagan's blanket but this time she rested her head on Reagan's shoulder. She wanted to smell her again, wanted to inhale the scent that she had inhaled earlier in the day. Reagan didn't resist, too busy eating sour Haribo's to be nervous, Amy was grateful for that.

* * *

Their screen was blessed with Brooke Butler walking down the street in her matching white underwear. All the rights part firm and all the right parts bouncing.

Reagan let out a little whistle. Amy laughed and nudged her.

"Hey!" Amy teased.

"What?" Reagan grinned. "She's hot!"

"I bet you look better," Amy blurted before she could realise what she was saying.

Reagan raised her eyebrows and smirked at Amy.

"Guess you will have to wait and see," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and turned her attention back to the screen.

Amy could feel her skin getting hot and not because of the bundle of blankets they were under.

"So there will be a next time then?" Amy enquired tentatively.

"Duh. Or are you not having good time?" Reagan asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"No. No. I am having a great time," Amy corrected. "Don't worry, you're doing a good job, I'm having fun," she reassured placing her hand on Reagan's.

It was so easy to do, like she had been doing it forever. Amy's noticed that her hands were sweaty, that _always_ happened when she was nervous but if Reagan noticed she didn't make a fuss. Reagan lifted her fingers, interlocking them with Amy's, her eyes on the screen the entire time, eyes wide in anticipation, or realisation, Amy wasn't sure. She nuzzled further into Reagan and Reagan responded by running her thumb along the top of Amy's hand chomping happily on her sweets.

* * *

The rest of the film continued this way. Reagan and Amy holding hands happily. Reagan dropping food into Amy's mouth when she asked. Amy shouting insults at Terry 'the douche of the film'. Amy's body being shook by the roar of Reagan's laughs. The ending credits rolled and both of the girls didn't want this date to end, they just sat there for a while watching the cars disappear one by one until they were the only ones left. The projector screen was finally turned off and Reagan and Amy were practically left sitting in the dark, with tiny flickers of lights every now and then from the stars above them.

"Well….? I guess we shoul-?" Reagan started.

"Just a few more minutes, please?" Amy whined.

"That's fine by me." Reagan sighed her thumb still stroking Amy's hand.

The few minutes passed by too quickly but the girls dragged themselves up nonetheless. Amy shivered and cursed her choice of clothing, it was fine when she was sharing body heat but now she knew she had made a misstep. Reagan noticed, she adjusted her bed cover and walked over to Amy while peeling off her bomber jacket.

"Here, you should wear this." She offered.

Amy shrugged. "No, I'm fine."

"Stop trying to play hero I can see the goosebumps on your skin Amy." Reagan insisted.

By the time Amy had the chance to say anything else Reagan had whipped her jacket around her shoulders. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still. Reagan was pulling the jacket tight and Amy could feel Reagan's fist flexing against the material. She made the decision to pull her closer and Amy didn't resist, probably stepping closer than necessary. Reagan's eye dropped from Amy's eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes, she licked her lips absently never loosening the grip on the jacket. The air between them was thick and hot, due to their open mouthed breathing. Each breathe daring the other to make the first move. Amy's eyes dropped to Reagan's lips.

"You want to kiss me don't you?" Amy teased hoarsely. More hoarse, less tease.

Reagan nodded slightly. "Yeah, I really do."

"You smell so good," Amy breathed, eyes closed leaning forward a little.

Reagan licked her lips again, fists still pulling at her jacket and she made her decision.

She pressed her lips against Amy's, once, twice, three times. By the third time Amy had been swung around and pressed up against the back of Reagan's truck, lips never leaving each other. Amy had never been kissed like this. All of her kisses with Karma were always for show, never passionate nor all consuming. Not like this, she had never been kissed like she was wanted, needed even, and she was going to savour every second of it. Reagan's body was pressed tight against hers, there was no room to breathe, they were feeding each other the air that they needed. Reagan's hands were cupping Amy's face, her fingers stroking Amy's cheeks and lips, her touch felt electric on Amy's skin, sparks flying wherever Reagan's fingers trailed. Reagan pulled away from Amy's lips placing a few hot, wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and then stopped abruptly, resting her forehead against Amy's, her hands loosening on the jacket.

Reagan opened her eyes to look at Amy. Her breathing was laboured, her eyes glazed. She blinked a few times to compose herself.

"Okay, we have to stop right now." Reagan whispered.

"I know." Amy breathed biting her bottom lip.

Reagan's hands reluctantly let go of the jacket completely and she motioned for Amy to get into the truck.

The ride home was a blur of intertwining fingers and recapping the film.

* * *

After what felt like too soon Reagan's truck had pulled up outside of Amy's house. Amy looked at Reagan and then at her house and back again, she pouted and slumped in her seat.

"I don't want to go." Amy complained.

"I know," Reagan sighed while opening her door and walking around to Amy's side. She opened the door and waited for Amy to drag herself from the truck.

Amy fluttered her eyes. "Walk me to the door?"

Reagan nodded. Amy grabbed the tips of her fingers and led her to her front door.

"So, this was better than those coffee dates right?" Reagan asked hopefully while looking down and scuffing her shoes on the ground.

"So much better, not that the coffee dates weren't nice." Amy smiled pulling Reagan closer to her. Her back was pressed against the front door, Reagan's hands either side of her head, her hips pressed against Amy's and soon her lips.

The heat was immense, emphasising how good Reagan smelled. Amy felt like the door was going to break off it's hinges and send her crashing to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, hell her entire body felt like jelly. She wrapped her arms around Reagan's neck to keep her upright, bought her leg up which Reagan grabbed eagerly. Her hand roamed from Amy's calf up to thigh and Amy was grateful that her porch light didn't work so that it wasn't illuminating the look of pure desire on her face. Reagan's hand squeezed her thigh, twice, and then she let it fall to the ground.

Reagan looked up at Amy, Reagan's eyes were dreamy and unfocused, her face pink from all the rubbing, her lips full of blood.

"Mmm, isn't this kind of stuff usually reserved for the fifth date?" Reagan joked, trying to clear the air of lust that was between them.

"So there will be a fifth date?" Amy whispered her eyes lighting up.

"What do you think?" Reagan teased, she pushed herself off the door and took a step back from Amy creating space that was definitely needed. "Alright so, I'm gonna get going..." Reagan pointed her thumb towards her truck and started stepping backwards.

"Wait!" Amy called. She needed one more kiss. She stepped towards Reagan, grabbed her by the the collar and yanked her towards her and placing one long, lingering kiss on her and then pushed her away. "Okay, you gotta go _right now"._ Amy breathed.

"I'm going" Reagan laughed walking backwards eyes still on Amy then she spun on her heels and then got in her truck. With a small smile of regret Reagan started her ignition and pulled away.

* * *

Amy stepped in her house and was immediately confronted by her mother.

"Karma was here, said you were supposed to be here doing homework. Where were you? You said you would call her didn't you?" Amy's mother spoke while wiping the dining room table.

"Oh." Amy replied not really paying attention, too busy enjoying the tingling on her lips.

"Who's jacket is that?" Amy's mother demanded.

Amy hadn't even realised that she still had it draped over her shoulders.

"I went on a date." Amy smiled.

"Was he nice?" Amy's mother asked sweetly.

"Yeah.," Amy sighed. "He was."

Amy drifted upstairs to her room and curled up on her bed. The bed that she wished Reagan was on right now. She placed Reagan's jacket on top of her, the smell enveloping her and flooding her with memories of their date. Soon she was drifting off to sleep.

Karma's calls went unanswered.


	2. The Library

Reagan was kind of hurt but mostly embarrassed. She tried to convince Amy that she wasn't but she was. When Reagan had reached for Amy's hand Amy had snatched it away like Reagan's touch was that of hot coals. They had been dating for four weeks now and Reagan had found out that Amy wasn't one for PDA, not even the smallest kind.

"Not right now." Amy apologised averting her eyes to the ground.

"Oh...sorry." Reagan replied with a frown while wiping her now sweaty hand on her jeans and wandered off into the crime/thriller section without a glance back. Amy looked through the shelves and watched Reagan disappear. She scolded herself, yet again. She could make out with Reagan in her truck like there was no tomorrow but she just couldn't bring herself to get affectionate with Reagan in public. Even something as small as hand holding.

"Ughhh." Amy groaned loudly in annoyance. A small grey haired man tutted in her direction and shook his head while placing a finger to his lips. "Be quiet old man." Amy muttered under her breath while grabbing a cookbook and heading in Reagan's direction.

Amy spotted Reagan thumbing through a Sue Grafton book, one from the Kinsey Millhone Mysteries Series and suddenly she felt a surge of regret rushing through her. This is the reason they were at the library in the first place. Reagan had been so excited to introduce Amy to her favourite book series and now she was left embarrassed and hurt while reading alone. Her brows were creased in frustration or maybe it was concentration...Amy couldn't tell. Her legs were crossed while she leaned back on the bookshelf, her leather jacket creaking a little with the speed she was thumbing through the book. Reagan's eyes scanned the pages with familiarity, she had seen these words so many times before, a small smile had formed on her lips while she did so, clearly enjoying her experience, an experience Amy was missing out on because she was being so silly about her girlfriend wanting to hold her hand in a library that had less than 10 people in it. Reagan sensed a presence and looked up at Amy. The smiled slipped from her lips and then quickly reformed, more for Amy's sake than her own and then she dropped her head again in concentration. Amy kept her distance, she didn't want to do anything else stupid so she watched Reagan's expression change from smiles to concern and back to smiles again. She was shifting on her feet a lot and eventually she walked over one of the few chairs and settees available. Amy followed.

Reagan dropped herself into a one seated red leather settee and crossed her legs. Amy cringed, there were plenty of two seater settees available but Reagan had chosen to sit alone, she was punishing her. She felt silly with her colourful cookbook but couldn't be bothered to find anything else so decided to at least crack it open. Amy flicked absently through the pages while eyeing Reagan and Reagan had definitely noticed. She licked her lips nervously and pushed a hand through her hair all in an attempt to avoid looking back at Amy. Finally she snapped.

"What do you want Amy?" Reagan sighed looking up from her book.

"I..I'm." Amy stuttered.

Reagan widened her eyes impatiently.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable with PDA right now" Amy muttered.

"Listen, it's fine I get it. You're a baby dyke." Reagan replied with a small smile.

"A what?." Amy laughed.

"A baby dyke. Fresh out of the closet. First girlfrie-"

'"First love." Amy faked swooned batting her eyelashes.

'Yeah.' Reagan laughed nervously and turned her attention back to her book.

Amy pouted, she thought she was getting somewhere.

"Please stop looking at me like that, I can't concentrate." Reagan whined. She was trying desperately not to crack under Amy's gaze but she was failing miserably and Amy knew it, but she didn't push it. She didn't have the right to do that, she had messed up and this was her punishment.

Reagan sighed uncrossed her legs and closed her book.

"Are you mad at me?." Amy asked coyly.

"No...no. I'm not mad. I just forget what it's like to be a baby dyke sometimes." Reagan smiled sadly and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm going to get another book."

Reagan walked on one side of the shelf and Amy walked on the other, catching glimpses of Reagan as she bounced swiftly over to the non fiction area.

"Hey." Amy smiled. Reagan had come to a stop and Amy could see her choosing between two books, her eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Hm?" Reagan answered while biting her lip still deep in concentration.

"Give me your hand." Amy commanded.

"Huh?" Reagan answered while raising her eyebrows.

"Give it to me." Amy demanded.

"Okay..." Reagan snaked her hand through the space between the shelves and waited for what Amy was going to do. Amy turned Reagan's palm face up and placed her own onto it.

"Are we..?" Reagan asked nervously raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're holding hands." Amy sighed contently eyes never leaving Reagan's.

Nothing else needed to be said. They stood with their heads leaned against the shelves for a little while stroking each other's hand with their thumbs.

'"'m sorry." Amy spoke sadly, breaking the silence.

"It's okay. Really." Reagan reassured her breaking the physical contact to walk towards the cookbook Amy had left on her seat earlier. She picked it up, thumbed through the pages and nodded in appreciation.

"Why do you need a cookbook, you live on pizza." Amy ribbed.

"I want to try something different." Reagan answered :I mean, if you ever want to come over I want to be able to cook you at least one meal," she shrugged.

"Are you inviting me over?" Amy smiled a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"I mean...if you want t-"

"I want to," Amy answered abruptly. Amy faltered. "Please?"

Reagan nodded and waved the cookbook. "Well, did you see anything you like, or...were you too busy staring at me?" Reagan joked.

"I saw a few simple things, I'm not too fussy and I would love to help you...if that's okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get," Reagan hummed "well, I guess I better go and check this out" She added with a little smile, this time the smile reached her eyes. Her hair had been blown out from behind her ears by the gust of air from the books pages. Amy immediately rushed forward and tucked Reagan's hair back where it belonged. Reagan froze. This was Amy's first act of physical PDA and Reagan hadn't seen it coming. Amy's hand trailed down her ears, past her neck and down her side until their fingers were interlocking. Reagan glanced down and Amy gave her hand a small nervous squeeze.

"My hands are sweating." Amy whispered. "That's one thing you should know about me, my hands get extremely sweaty when I'm nervous."

"Oh I know." Reagan replied. "Your hands were really sweaty one our first date but haven't been sweaty much since then, which means you're getting less and less nervous right?"

"Yeah..." Amy replied slightly puzzled. She hadn't realised how much Reagan paid attention to the little things about her.

"Yeah." Amy replied more confidently this time, giving Reagan's hand a small squeeze. "I am definitely less nervous."


	3. Reagan's Place

"Well here it is." Reagan motioned towards the burgundy door while killing her engine. "My shitty home" she added turning to face Amy.

"Nice paint job." Amy mused while slipping out of the truck.

Reagan didn't think her home was shitty, she was just nervous. Hardly anyone had seen her little home although she was so, so proud of it. Proud of how she worked for this, proud of having some place to come back to, proud of having her own space. She caught up with Amy and pushed her key in the lock. Amy gave a small nod of encouragement when Reagan paused for a second and then she pushed the door open.

"Welcome." Reagan enthused mockingly while flicking on her lights.

Amy took off her jacket and got to work examining the place. The walls were painted white and everything else in the room were bright colours. No mistake Amy noted. Her settee was the same colour as her front door, and covered in upholstery buttons. Reagan's rucksack was slumped on the settee. It was black, covered in buttons and patches and showed signs of serious wear. It looked so out of place in the sterile looking room. There was a TV mounted above a fireplace and on top of the fireplace was a photo of Reagan and what appeared to be her family, two women who looked older than Reagan but almost identical to her and then a woman and man flanking the girls, Amy concluded those must be her parents. She made away from the front door towards the kitchen. It was pretty simple, a kettle, toaster and microwave. There was a coffee machine that clearly wasn't used, there were no cups, filters or coffee in sight. Amy made quick work of looking in Reagan's cupboards. Nothing noteworthy, a few mugs, plates and glasses, she clearly didn't have much company over. The fridge was huge but the contents small, a few fresh fruit and vegetables, strawberry milk and left over pizza. Amy smiled at that, she would expect nothing less from her girlfriend.

Amy stood back and scanned the room, she noticed Reagan was no where in sight and made her way up the ten stairs to the upper floor, the walls the same white as downstairs. She checked the bathroom, it was small and cosy, very clean and smelt like lemons. She checked the airing cupboard filed with towels and black jeans that all looked identical to Amy. There was one more room left and the one that Reagan had to be in, the bedroom. Amy made her way to the door and knocked twice.

"Reagan?"

She knocked again.

"Reagan?", this time she pushed the door.

Her room was dark purple, the light doing nothing to brighten the room. There were band posters on her walls, the 1975, The Grammars and Daughter. A Bjork debut poster took pride of place above Reagan's bed, the bed was a queen size Amy estimated it was all leather and covered in black satin sheets. Beside the bed was a little chest of drawers which had a turntable on top, above the turn table was a shelf packed with vinyls. There was a built in wardrobe opposite the end of the bed. The bed which Reagan sat cross legged on, laptop balancing on her lap, bottom lip bitten in intense concentration.

"It's dark in here." Amy said making her way to the bed.

Reagan jumped and placed a hand to her chest.

"You scared me Amy." Reagan huffed closing her eyes and shifting over to make space beside her.

"Your room is nothing like the rest of this place." Amy commented while settling beside Reagan.

"Yeah, I know. My friends parents got me a great deal on this place and it came fully furnished which is nice. I like it but I spent most of my time in my bedroom, so I needed it to be more….me, you know?" Reagan replied still typing away on her laptop.

"You're friend sounds nice. Are all your friends that nice?" Amy asked eyeing up Reagan.

"Yeah, maybe you can meet them soon?" Reagan asked tentatively. She didn't wait for an answer before asking "You hungry?"

Reagan glossed over her first question so quickly that Amy decided not to address it. Instead she decided to answer the second one. "Very. You have pizza in your fridge. Do you mind?"

"Oi, cheeky. Rooting through my things." Reagan teased.

"What can I say, I like to snoop" Amy shrugged.

"You're not having that pizza. It's two days old. We can go down the street and grab something" Reagan decided setting her laptop aside.

Amy waved Reagan away. "The pizza is fine Reagan, really."

Reagan insisted. "No it's not. Besides I fancy a slice of apple pie, so you can stay here and have that stale pizza if you want" she shrugged while walking towards her bedroom door, keys in hand.

* * *

"Why call your diner PIE if they aren't going to have any PIE to feed me." Amy scoffed which watching Reagan cram a large piece of waffle into her mouth.

"Shit happens, Amy." Reagan mumbled with her mouth full.

Amy pored over the menu trying to find a decent substitute for the pie sized hole in her stomach.

"What kind of person eats pie before ordering a starter?" Reagan continued.

"Me, that's who." Amy countered while continuing to peruse the menu.

"You should get this." Reagan gestured toward her food.

"It does look good." Amy agreed while motioning for the waitress to come over.

"Can we have another one of these?" Amy asked. The waitress nodded and shouted toward the kitchen. "Number 7 again Doug!", "Any thing else?" she enquired. Amy shook her head.

Reagan interrupted with a mouth full of food. "Mm, yeah. Strawberry milkshake please. Thank you." The waitress nodded and made her way to another table. Amy watched Reagan fondly. She wasn't usually a fan of messy eaters but she could make an exception. Before they had entered the cafe Reagan had put on a snapback 'to keep the hair out of her face while she ate' she said. Amy was instantly smitten. She must have been staring for a while because Reagan finally stopped eating and looked at Amy sheepishly.

"What….? Do I have something on my face?" Reagan asked dabbing at her face with her napkin.

"Mmm mmm." Amy shook her head, her eyes were glazed over watching Reagan enjoying herself, something that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Why are your eyes glazed over?" Reagan asked waving her finger in the direction of Amy's eyes.

"What?, no they aren't."

"Yeah, they are"

"No, they are not." Amy blinked her eyes furiously trying to erase the look she knew she was giving.

"You dig this." Reagan whispered, she leaned in towards Amy. "You are into watching me eat, the only other time your eyes glaze like this is after an intense make out session." Reagan leaned back in her chair smugly watching while Amy's mouth gaped like a fish.

"Cat got your tongue?" Reagan teased.

"I-I errr." Amy said a silent prayer when the waitress presented her with a plate full of food, she quickly took a mouthful of a waffle to avoid having to speak to Reagan who watched her over the glass of her milkshake. Amy's eyes were still glazed but Reagan decided not to bring it up again.

* * *

"Okay, we're done here." Reagan stretched out in her seat after Amy took her last bite of food. "Ready to hit the road?" Reagan smirked when she caught Amy looking at the exposed flesh on her stomach. "Eyes up Amy." Reagan snapped her fingers in front of Amy's eyes to emphasise her point.

"Yep, let's go." Amy answered hurriedly.

The both shuffled out of the diner with full stomachs.

"Holy crap, I feel like like I am going to explode." Reagan groaned while clipping in her seatbelt. "Alright, your place or mine?" Reagan joked starting the engine.

Amy smiled, knowing that Reagan already knew the answer.

* * *

Put a record on the player.' Amy instructed to Reagan.

Reagan took a sleeve from her shelf and spun it in her hands. She placed the needle on the record while Amy swayed lazily to the slow song now playing.

"Now dance with me." Amy commanded more than asked.

"Yes ma'am." Reagan mock saluted and made her way over to Amy. She pulled Amy tight against her, one hand riding under her shirt while the other was on the back of Amy's neck. Amy rested her head on Reagan's shoulders and lazily draped them around Reagan's neck. Their body swayed in time to the song, their body heat comforting one another, Reagan's fingers trailing up and down Amy's back.

"You were right. Back in the diner. I do dig the way you eat your food, I mean it's kind of gross, but not. You know?" Amy rambled into Reagan's ear.

"I know." Reagan grinned pulling Amy closer to her, her fingers still stroking the skin under Amy's shirt.

Amy lazily kissed Reagan's neck, not to turn her on but just because it was there and she wanted to. She could feel Reagan responding, her fingers curling into her back, her hands growing tighter on the back of Reagan's neck and her legs faltering a little. Amy pulled back to look Reagan in her eyes.

"What?" Reagan smirked.

"Nothing." Amy responded shaking her head and placing her head back on Reagan's shoulders. But it wasn't nothing. Amy wanted Reagan, like really bad. So bad something as silly as watching Reagan eat was driving her insane. She had been wondering why Reagan hadn't made the move, it had been four weeks after all. But right now wasn't the time to bring it up, not today, she will have to take initiative today. She was happy with the position they where in right now.

When the record finished Reagan untangled herself from Amy and flopped down on her bed, arms above her head. Amy wasted no time flopping down next to her.

"Thank you for today." she whispered. "Sorry about the library incident." She added turning on her side to look at Reagan. She flopped her arm around Reagan's waist lazily and shuffled closer to her.

"Don't worry about it" Reagan mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

Reagan's arms had caused her t-shirt to ride up again and revealed the same strip of flesh Amy had eyed in the diner. Amy slowly crept her hand up toward the exposed skin, she hesitated and then continued her journey. Reagan's skin was warm and bobbing steadily with each breath she took.

"That tickles." Reagan murmured eyes still closed.

"Sorry." Amy mumbled placing a lingering kiss on Reagan's cheek and then cautiously placing kisses down Reagan's jaw. Reagan responded by running her hand through Amy's hair trying to focus on keep her breathing steady, trying not to encourage or discourage Amy. She wanted this to be Amy's idea, she didn't want to lead her in anyway, she had to make 100% sure that this is what Amy wanted.

Amy continued her journey down Reagan's jaw, down to her neck and then rolled on top of her. Their bodies were pressed together and their breathing was erratic. Amy looked at Reagan and this time it was her eyes that were glazing.

"You dig this." Amy teased.

"Shut up." Reagan laughed and then bit her lip seriously. "Amy.."

"Shhh, no more talking." Amy commanded pushing harder into Reagan to emphasis her point.

"Okay" Reagan whispered not putting up much of a fight. "But I'm on top." She smirked while effortlessly flipping Amy over.

Reagan slammed Amy into the bed and watched as Amy's hair fanned out across her bed. The blonde hair surrounded her head like a halo, Amy's smile lighting up her entire face. Reagan eased down to kiss Amy. The kiss was soft and lingered even when Reagan pulled herself up to gauge Amy's reaction. Amy nodded slowly and then more enthusiastically confirming that this is what she wanted. Reagan pressed her body back onto Amy's and Amy's hands slip up under Reagan's shirt. Reagan's skin was hot to the touch and instantly warmed Amy's fingers. Reagan's kisses moved from Amy's mouth across to her jaw and down to her neck. Hot open mouthed kisses left Amy's mouth hanging open and her eyes squeezed shut as she revelled in Reagan's technique. Amy tugged the bottom of Reagan's shirt indicating that she wanted it off. Reagan sat up in Amy's lap and slowly removed her shirt while Amy propped herself up onto her elbows. Her eyes roamed over Reagan's torso, she was wearing a black bra with no padding, her breasts were more than a handful, her aroused state obvious. Amy continued drinking in the sight of Reagan's soft but toned stomach, broad shoulders and toned arms.

"I had _no_ idea you were hiding that under your clothes." Amy smirked.

"Weightlifting has been good to me." Reagan breathed dipping her head down to kiss Amy again.

"You weightlift?" Amy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shh"

Amy's elbows gave out from under her. Her hands found their way into Reagan's hair, trying to drag her closer although there was no more space between them. Reagan's hands shot down to Amy's jeans, fumbling with her belt. She pulled off with a snap and tossed it to the ground. She made easy work of the button and then paused. Amy's face was completely flushed the redness creeping down to her neck, her was hair sexily tousled, her cheeks huffing with the effort it was taking her to breathe. Amy nodded slowly and Reagan started to pull Amy's jeans down, Reagan took the time to admire Amy's knickers. They were red satin and complimented her sheets nicely.

"You're matching." Reagan smiled gesturing to Amy's knickers and then her sheets.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" Amy growled.

"I'm just admiring the view." Reagan pouted.

"You can enjoy the view between my legs." Amy growled again lifting her lower body off the bed clearly impatient.

"Holy shit." Reagan mumbled finally yanking the jeans off and tossing them aside with the belt.

Reagan hovered for a moment, unsure of whether she should continue.

"Amy are you sure?"

"Reagan, I want this."

"Do you because we don't ha-"

"Reagan?"

"Yeah?"

"_Shut up"_

Reagan's hand reached for Amy's knickers when a phone vibrated and the sound of her ringtone filled her room. Definitely Amy's.

"_Damn it." _Amy hissed while rolling off the bed to go and grab it. Reagan stood up and ran her fingers through her now messy hair. It was a funny sight, Amy bottomless and Reagan topless. Amy fumbled for her phone and took a steadying breath for answering. Her face was still flushed, her eyes dreamy and her skin covered in a slick layer of sweat.

"My _Mom."_ She mouthed.

Reagan nodded sprawling out on the bed while watching Amy roll her eyes and made silly faces inbetween speaking.

Amy hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.

"My Mom and Bruce will be home in an hour." Amy sighed.

"So I have to drop you home now, right?" Reagan pouted.

"Yep." Amy said shortly snatching her jeans and pulling them on reluctantly, she was clearly annoyed.

"We can try again another time." Reagan reassured her.

'But we were seconds away." Amy whined making her way out of Reagan's bedroom.

"I feel you." Reagan said trying to catch up with Amy while pulling her t-shirt on and grabbing her keys.

* * *

Reagan pulled up outside of Amy's house, who was now sleeping due to what Reagan can only assume was a food and lust coma.

The house was in complete darkness, Farrah's car wasn't outside the front and neither was Bruce's, Amy had mentioned that Lauren was going out with Theo so they were all alone. No one to help her bring Amy inside.

Reagan reached across Amy into her jacket pocket and pulled out a keyring full of keys. First job, determine which key will get them inside. Reagan hopped out of her truck and separate the keys she thought may open the front door, then she glanced the key with a pink diamond patterned rubber that spelt out 'Home'.

"That was easy." Reagan mumbled to herself while unlocking the door, she pushed it open and flicked the light on. She hadn't seen the downstairs of Amy's house before, only Amy's room due to the window being her only point of entry.

"Nice place Amy." She mumbled doing a quick scan of the downstairs area and making her way back out to the truck.

Second job, carry Amy up to her room. It was going to be an easy task for Reagan, when she had the time she was a fan of going to the gym and powerlifting. She had lifted weights heavier than Amy, so this should be a piece of cake, she unclipped Amy's seatbelt and slide her arm under Amy's leg, then she draped Amy's other arm around her neck. Reagan braced herself and slide Amy out of the car hoisting her up a little. She was a bit heavier than expected due to the dead weight but Reagan could manage, she slowly made her way up the stairs and down to Amy's room. Reagan pushed open Amy's door with her foot and gently laid Amy on her bed. Amy's eyes fluttered open while Reagan was placing her on her pillow.

"My hero." She whispered pulling Reagan down to place a kiss on her lips then her arms fell abruptly by her side, she was out again.

"Night." Reagan whispered brushing Amy's hair out of her face and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

Reagan eyed a notepad and pen on Amy's bedside table and decided it would be best to write Amy a note.

**'**You slipped into some sort of coma, so I carried you to your room. Don't worry. No one was home. R xXx'

With one last glance at Amy she closed the door softly and made her way downstairs. Although no one was home it felt right for Reagan to be walking out through the front door. She loved sneaking through Amy's window. It was really hot sometimes. But she occasionally she wished that she could also walk in through the front door and not have to hide from Amy's family.

"Maybe someday." Reagan mused while closing the door behind her.


	4. Bad Karma

Amy lazily spooned her greek yoghurt into her mouth while staring off into the distance.

"….so what do you think Amy?" Karma asked enthusiastically.

Amy startled a little. "Hm, yeah. I agree what a dick." she nodded pointing her spoon in Karma's direction.

"What are yo-? Were you even listening to me!?" Karma screeched.

"Sorry, no - not really." Amy admitted, still spooning the yoghurt into her mouth mindlessly. Amy wasn't enjoying the yoghurt, it was delicious but she couldn't taste it. It was a distraction. Just something to keep her hands busy. Because if Amy didn't force herself to eat then she would be tap tapping away on her phone like she had been doing _a lot _for the past 7 weeks.

"What the heck is into you Amy?" Karma questioned sitting up from her lying position, brushing some loose grass off her dress as she did so.

"Nothing." Amy sighed. She fixed Karma with a look that tried to convince her, but it definitely wasn't working.

"It's not _nothing _Amy. For weeks you have been _off. _Not listening to me….or anyone really. You are constantly on your phone. You have a faraway look in your eye. So don't tell me that it's _nothing_ Amy. I know when you are lying." Karma punctuated her rant with a deep steadying breath. She couldn't figure out if she was annoyed or scared of what was going on with her best friend but part of her didn't want to find out.

"Okay listen, I have bee-"

"KISS. KISS. KISS!"

Amy and Karma snapped out of their bubble and realised that the were surrounded. Unbeknownst to them scores of students had gathered on the grass around them - obviously invested in what it was they were arguing about.

"COME ON. BREAK UPS ARE ALL ABOUT MAKE UPS!" someone yelled from the back of the crowd.

The crowd cheered, wooped and hollered. They had some ill conceived notion that Karma and Amy were going to get back together although Amy had moved onto a new relationship (she hadn't told anyone but she thought it was pretty obvious) and Karma had already announced that she was straight and their relationship was phoney. But clearly some people didn't get the memo and secretly Karma wasn't upset about that.

"We should give the crowd what they want" Karma teased.

"What are you talk-." Amy was cut off by Karma's lips on hers.

The crowd was deafening now.

Once upon a time Amy would have wanted this. She would have killed for the opportunity to have Karma kiss her. But now? It felt fake. Forced. It didn't have the warmth that Reagan's kiss always filled her with. She only wanted to kiss _her._ She didn't want this.

Amy grabbed Karma's shoulders and pushed her away and just like that the crowd has dispersed - wandering like mindless sheep onto the next thing that would grab their attention.

Karma was smiling, wiggling her eyebrows at Amy.

"They bought it!" she clapped gleefully.

"Bought what? What the fuck are you doing Karma!?" Amy hissed getting to her feet and approaching her.

"Calm down Amy. Is this about Liam? Don't worry he won't mind. He is into it, he told me." Karma smirked.

Amy could feel her blood pumping, she gripped the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "This is _not _about Liam, Karma. I don't give two craps about that boy and his pathetic sexualisation of lesbians" she spat. "Why would you even tell me that? The Karma I knew would never be so pathetic. I don't know what you think you are doing but this is _NOT _cool and I want no part of it."

"When did you get all feminist?" Karma mocked with crossed arms trying to hurt Amy the way Amy had just hurt her.

"If feminist means having a little dignity then yeah, I _am_ a feminist." Amy snapped. She grabbed her rucksack and stormed off.

Karma looked on helplessly.

* * *

Second period had passed and Amy had seethed through the entire lesson. The bell rang and she stomped to her locker knowing that it contained the only thing that would calm her down. She didn't see Karma on the walk to her locker and she didn't care. Hurriedly she entered her combination and snatched the item that would relieve her. Amy would rather have heard Reagan's voice, but she knew she was busy at work. She was so proud of her.

A Photo Booth strip of her and Reagan. It was taken at the end of their second date, they were leaving the fair and Amy had dragged Reagan over to the booth for a token of their time together. Reagan was hesitant but Amy had convinced her that it was a good idea. Amy thumbed the photographs smiling fondly. The first picture was of Reagan jokingly pouting and Amy playfully shoving her. The second picture was of Reagan smiling a huge smile that reached her eyes, Amy was doing the same. In the final picture Reagan had unexpectedly grabbed Amy's face and kissed her cheek tenderly, Amy had her eyes closed and a blissful smile played on her lips. This photo was Amy's favourite. She leaned against her locker, she could feel her anger floating away being replaced with an emotion Amy knew well, but this time it was different…it felt mutual (she hoped) and she didn't feel bad for feeling the way she did.

"Amy…?"

A hesitant Karma approached Amy. Amy quickly put her hand containing the photo behind her back. Then mentally face palmed herself. She could have just put it back in her locker and closed it without suspicion, but now it would seem to shifty.

"Amy, I'm sorry. About calling you a feminist." Karma muttered.

Amy gasped. "You are unbelievable, do you know that?"

Amy could see tears pooling in Karma's eyes but she continued.

"You think this was about you calling me a feminist? How clueless are you Karma? I don't want to do this dumb faking it thing with you anymore. I don't want to kiss you anymore. I'm done with all of this crap!" Amy was fuming but she kept her voice down, making sure no one had singled them out again. She definitely didn't want another audience, or maybe she did. Just so Karma could get the point.

"I wasn't thinking. I thought that maybe…"

"That maybe what Karma? That I would pick up where we left off? That I would parade around with you in public while you sneak off with Liam and leave me high and dry? That I want to go through all of that _again!?_ No. No thank you." At some point in her spiel, she wasn't sure when, Amy had unconsciously started gesturing to Karma with the hand that contained the photo strip.

"What is that? Who is that?" Karma asked quietly scanning the photograph gripped in Amy's hand.

"What are yo-?" Amy looked at the photo strip crumpling in her hand. Secret was out now. The _one_ thing that she wanted for herself. The _one_ thing she had locked in a secret bubble. It was over.

"This is Reagan." Amy's stated matter-of-factly.

Karma gave a blank look in return. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier now falling freely.

"My girlfriend." Amy added with a shrug as if Karma was supposed to know what she was talking about.

"Girl….friend." Karma swilled the word around in her mouth. "So you have a new best friend?" Karma sniffed.

Amy had no time for Karma's cluelessness right now.

"How naive are you!?" Amy hissed. "Karma, honestly?" Amy rubbed at her eyes angrily. "Reagan is my girlfriend, girl-friend, _girlllll-friend.__'"_Amy felt a little bad for treating Karma like a small child but it needed to be done. "You know, the same thing you and I pretended to be. But this time I'm actually with someone who wants to be with me." Amy let out a small laugh while rolling her eyes to the ceiling, she was so grateful for Reagan. She continued. "She wants to be with me and I want to be with her. Do you know how great it is to be with someone who wants to be with you? Of course you do. You have Liam and I have _her._ So, sorry if I don't want to play fake lesbian with you Karma. Actually no I'm not sorry. I'm sick of being sorry. I have no more time to be sorry because I'm too busy in a relationship with someone I _love.__'"_

Amy flared her nostrils and clenched her jaw. She said it. The feeling she gets when she is around Reagan, the complete bliss. Love. This was _not _how she wanted to admit it - via a bitter rant towards Karma. But she was relieved that she could finally put a finger on the emotion she was feeling. She should have recognised it sooner, maybe she would have if it had felt the same as when she was in love with Karma. But it didn't. It felt….better? More rewarding. More _real._ The anger slipped from Amy's face and was replaced with a blissful smile, the same one as in the Photo Booth picture.

Karma eyed Amy suspiciously.

"Anything else?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows at Karma. "Good." Amy cut her off before she even got a chance to speak. She turned on her heels and strode away.

Every step she took away from Karma felt lighter, she was free. Free from the chains that bound her to Karma. Free from feeling guilty. Free to love. She stroked her thumb along the photo strip. Free to be loved, hopefully, if she was lucky enough.


	5. The Necklace

"So who does the other half of that necklace belong to?" Reagan questioned while gesturing her pen towards Amy, the lid of said pen clenched between her teeth.

"What did you say? Couldn't understand you with that thing in your mouth." Amy smiled. She was stalling, she had heard exactly what Reagan had asked her. How could she be so stupid? Reagan wasn't blind, of course she would notice the _one _piece of jewellery she wore around her neck.

Reagan removed the lid from her mouth and also dislodged a lot of drool from under her tongue. She let it drop to floor while handing Amy the register, then handed Amy her pen - _sans_ lid.

"Ew." Amy cringed while scribbling her name onto the register.

"You don't say that when my spit is in your mouth though….so?" Reagan shrugged at and gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Okay, so now everyones name is on the register we are going to go to the equipment area!" A lanky white guy with orange bandanas tied around his wrists yelled way too loudly into the too small room.

The room followed him guy into the room holding the equipment.

"Amy, you can't be on the same team as me." Reagan responded when Amy tried to walk over to Reagan. "How am I supposed to kick your ass if I'm not allowed to shoot you?"

Amy huffed and walked over to the side opposite of Reagan. She took one look at the equipment hanging above her and threw her hands up in the air. A tap on her shoulder startled her, she spun around to see Reagan equipped in her gear, helmet dangling from her hand.

"Need a hand?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Please" Amy nodded.

Reagan pulled the equipment from the hooks and laid it out on the bench.

She tossed the camo jumpsuit and gloves to Amy "Put these on, then lift your arms up"

Amy did as she was told, enjoying this new side she was seeing of Reagan. She liked it.

Reagan yanked the vest over Amy's head and then reached around the back of her to bring the adjustable straps to her front. When Reagan yanked the straps it pulled Amy against her, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Amy.

Amy smirked while looking down at Reagan. Reagan peered up at Amy for a brief second and then continued her task.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to throw me off my game, but it's not gonna happen." Reagan rambled putting the finishing touches to her work. She reached around Amy and grabbed her gun, placing it in Amy's hands. "Trigger, scope." Reagan pointed at the corresponding pieces while she spoke. She grabbed Amy's yellow ribbon and tied it into a pretty bow on Amy's hand grip "The helmets don't steam up so there is absolutely no need to remove it while we are on the field, okay?" Reagan pulled her helmet on and motioned for Amy to do the same.

"Okay, follow me!" the lanky white dude was back and this time he was equipped as well. The room followed him toward a door that led to the battlefield.

"See you on the flip side Amy" Reagan yelled while bombing it out onto the course.

* * *

Amy had taken shelter inside a make shift cabin, under the table. She had been shot 8 times (none of them by Reagan) and she needed a break. She knew she shouldn't but it was so hot inside of there she just needed a breather, so she took of her helmet. Amy sighed at the relief the breeze was bringing to her sweaty face and decided staying a little while longer wouldn't hurt. And then she heard footsteps. Loud and marching at first and then more tentative once the intruder had sensed someone was inside. Amy heard the boots circle her table and then silence. Now was as good a time as any to make a fun for it right? She dragged herself from under the table and was confronted with a gun pressed to her head for her trouble.

"Didn't I say to keep your helmet on!?" Reagan spoke loudly to Amy. "What if I had shot you in your head Amy?"

"But you didn't….?" Amy tried weakly.

Reagan pushed the gun into Amy's forehead. "Hel", poke. "Met", poke, "Now", poke, "Please" poke.

"Jheeze. Okay." Amy rubbed at her forehead and then slammed her helmet on. "Better mother?" Amy asked in a mocking tone.

Reagan walked towards the exit of the makeshift cabin. "Yes." She punctuated her response by shooting Amy in the thigh with a bright pink paintball. "That's for making me worry about you while I'm trying to destroy your team" Reagan explained while leaping out the door.

Amy walked out of the cabin door grinning with her arm held high. "HIT" she yelled as she watched Reagan take out another one of her teammates.

* * *

"Okay, but seriously. Your necklace?" Reagan gestured at Amy with a fork this time. "No stalling this time." Reagan added dipping her fries into ketchup.

Amy thumbed her necklace then began spinning it between her fingers.

"Does it belong to the red head, the one in the picture on your bedside table?" Reagan prodded.

Amy's eyes widened and she couldn't seem to be able to close her mouth.

"I'm not blind Amy. You have been wearing that necklace since I met you and it isn't hard to spot a framed picture that has pride of place in your bedroom…I mean." Reagan gave an apologetic smile and shrug.

Amy continued to say nothing.

Reagan tried again. "Things must be rough between you guys to not want to talk about the necklace you wear every single day…"

Still nothing, except Amy's eyes starting to water.

Reagan stretched across the table and grabbed Amy's hands in her own.

"Amy?"

Amy's tears were freely falling now.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I won't ask again. I'm sorry, okay?" Reagan pleaded.

Amy nodded then let her head hang. She wanted to tell Reagan about Karma, really she did. But the longer she was with her the more hard it became. How could she tell this girl she had fallen in love with about being a _fake_ lesbian with her best friend, falling in love with her and then _sleeping_ with her boyfriend? What if Reagan thought she was tainted? Amy knew that Reagan would never think something like that, but still the slim chance that she might? It killed Amy. Not to mention the fact she _faked_ being a lesbian, which would be all fine and dandy if she hadn't fallen in love with her straight best friend and totally gone on a rampage after her feelings weren't returned. Now she had this wonderful girl who liked (maybe, hopefully one day loved) her back and she didn't want to ruin it. Didn't want her to think she was just a rebound, which maybe she was at first. But now? See, this is why Amy had held off for so long. But Reagan is a smart girl, she had been putting the pieces together since the beginning and now it had become inevitable.

"I want to tell you about her, but another day okay?" Amy whispered tearfully.

Reagan felt like crap, she hadn't meant to make Amy cry. "Okay. I'm sorry I didn't meant to mak-"

"It's not you, it's just. Things. You know?"

Amy bought her head back up and looked at Reagan. The bottom of her hair was covered in orange paint, her arms peppered with bruises from paintballs. Her eyes shining with concern for Amy. Her hands anchoring Amy to the present and stopping her from floating back towards her past. She was so grateful for this girl.

"We look like crap." Amy smiled.

Reagan laughed a little. Relieved that she hadn't completely ruined things.

"I may look like crap, but I came away victorious." Reagan bragged, she let go of Amy's hands and grabbed her milkshake, leaning back in her seat and slurping while giving Amy the once over.

"So do you wanna do something next week?" Amy asked timidly. Next week was their 2 month anniversary and Reagan hadn't seemed to realise. Amy knew it was silly. Reagan worked two jobs and paid her own bills. Of course she wouldn't care about something so trivial as a 2 month anniversary? Hardly an eternity was it? But it felt like to Amy. She felt like she had known Reagan for 2 years.

"Sure, I can do something. I think? May need to check my work schedule" Reagan responded biting at her straw.

Amy was visibly disheartened. "Oh, okay. Let me know."

Reagan noticed the change in Amy's mood but didn't let her cool demeanour slip. She knew what Amy was fishing for and Reagan wanted so badly to mention it, but she wanted to plan something for them. Her idea of special wasn't grand but she was hoping by throwing Amy off her scent it would help make the day even better. Hopefully. Reagan checked her watch.

"Okay, we gotta get moving I have a shift in 2 hours." This time Reagan wasn't lying.

* * *

Amy unclipped her seat belt and made began to make her way out of Reagan's truck.

"Amy…shut the door for a second, please?"

Amy did as she was asked and turned to face Reagan.

"Look. About back then, I didn't mean to make you cry"

"Rea-"

"Just let me say this, then you can talk okay? I just need to. To say something." Reagan unclipped her seatbelt and turned toward Amy, bringing her foot up onto her seat, resting her chin on her knee and fiddled with her boot buckle. "I didn't mean to make you cry back there and I shouldn't have pried. It just seemed so…obvious you know? And it wasn't as if you were hiding it from me, so I assumed it was fair game for me to ask you about. But I shouldn't have. If you wanted to tell me you would have and it was really shitty of me to spring it on you like that." Reagan had done and undone her buckle 3 times in the time it took her to say what she wanted to say and now as she waited for Amy's response she couldn't seem to redo the buckle.

Amy reached over and stilled Reagan's hands. Then began the tedious work of buckling Reagan's boot. They were both grateful for the distraction.

"It's not your fault. If I didn't want to be asked about it then I wouldn't war the necklace around you and I would have hidden the picture in my room. But I think I have been doing it unconsciously, you know? It's like I want you to ask. I want to tell you everything and this _had_ to be my brains way of letting you know somehow, right? They say the brain is an ever expanding network or whatever." Amy finished the buckling and pulled it tight. "So don't feel shitty okay." Amy smiled running her hand through Reagan's hair.

Reagan's head was still on her knee and her mouth had this adorable pout on it. "Okay, I just fe-.'

Reagan was cut off by Amy's lips on her own. Amy pushed until Reagan's back was against her truck window and her hands were at either side of her head, Reagan's eyes still open.

'Just…shut up. Okay.' Amy whispered into Reagan's mouth.

Reagan didn't respond, she feel her eyes swimming with questions so she closed them. She tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes trying to stop the many questions from spilling out of her mouth. Reagan knew the position she was in but knew Amy wouldn't act because they were in her drive way so she was safe - Suddenly Reagan felt Amy's breath on her neck, Amy's eyelashes tickling her jaw line as she hovered - Or not. Reagan didn't move as Amy's nose travelled down her neck, Reagan needed to cross her legs which was proving quite difficult with Amy between them.

"Hey, Amy. You do know we are right outside your house right?" Reagan murmured.

"Yeah. That's why I'm so turned on right now." Amy answered breathing deliberately onto Reagan's neck.

Reagan's eyes shot open. Amy wasn't usually this forward. Reagan pushed Amy back a little and looked at her. Amy's eyes were still on Reagan's neck and her pupils were fully dilated, there was a thin slither of green where Amy's iris should but besides that her eyes were pretty much black.

"Oh, you weren't lying" Reagan muttered.

"Nope" Amy whispered hoarsely. "It's just that you look so cute when you pout and you look like you just kicked someone's ass, which you did. And I just love when your hair is in a pony tail and you're wearing a crisp white tee and you looked so hot in that paintball uniform and…". With every word that Amy took she was getting dangerously closer to Reagan's neck, but Reagan was strong.

Not as strong as she thought, or maybe she was.

"Amy" Reagan warned. Nope she wasn't.

Amy immediately placed her lips on Reagan's neck. She knew that Reagan couldn't talk while getting her neck kissed and Amy used that to her advantage. She placed kisses on the base of Reagan's neck and slowly worked her way up the skin trying to find the perfect spot. A few more kisses later and she had found it. Amy opened her mouth and clamped down, sucking, hard. Reagan suddenly found her voice.

"Wait what are you…are you giving me a hickey right now?" she gasped.

Amy sucked harder in response.

"Ouch, that really hurts, in a sort of good way." Reagan realised, making no effort to remove Amy from her position. "You realise I have to go to work right?" Reagan felt a slight brush against her cheek which she could only assume to be a nod. "Wow okay, that really hurts Amy." Reagan whimpered pulling at Amy's shirt but not really wanting her to stop just yet. "Jesus christ" she winced placing her hands either side of Amy's face ready to pry her off. But there was no need because seconds later Amy removed the suction from Reagan's neck with a satisfying popping noise. Amy leaned back on her knees, wiping at her mouth, satisfied with herself. Reagan pulled down the visor of in her car and assessed the damaged.

"Amy what the hell. This thing is _huge! _I didn't realise you had such big mouth" Reagan frantically swiped at her neck. "This was hot in the moment but the aftermath is going to be a pain in my ass." Reagan groaned falling back into her seat. "Hope you're proud of yourself" she said rolling her head to look at Amy with that pout she couldn't get enough of.

Amy had a coy smile on her face as she looked at Reagan and she had that dreamy gaze she often had on when she was satisfied.

"This is why I love you" she sighed.

Reagan immediately stopped swiping at her neck and slowly faced Amy. She still had that look on her face and Reagan was sure she hadn't heard her correctly. So she tried to play it cool.

"What did you say? Didn't catch that too busy trying to remove this thing." Reagan pointed at the hickey that was quick turning a deep shade of red.

"I said this is why I _like you__" _Amy emphasised. The truth was she had slipped up. She had accidentally said exactly what was on her mind and now she had to backtrack.

"Oh." Reagan scrunched her eyebrows "Okay, I like you too, obviously." She said shooting a small smile in Amy's direction. "Okay, get out my truck now or I'm going to be late." Reagan playfully pushed at Amy and Amy took the hint. She placed a lingering kiss on Reagan's lips before slipping out of the truck and up to her front door.

Reagan started her engine and stared longingly at Amy's back, "I love you too" she whispered and then she pulled away.


	6. Jack

The bass shaking the club was drowning Amy out.

"I can't hear you Amy, text me okay?" Reagan spoke loudly.

"OKAY" Amy shouted, making sure that Reagan could hear her.

Reagan hung up her phone, adjusted her headphones and took a swig of from her bottle of beer. She had to bail on Amy today, an emergency job that she wasn't in the position to turn down. Who turns down easy money? Plus she needed to make some cash for her and Amy's two month anniversary. She checked her phone one last time before replacing a vinyl on her turn table.

* * *

Amy sighed and rubbed her face. Was she upset that Reagan had to bail? No, of course not. Well maybe a little. Karma had been profusely apologising and following her around like a lost dog and she didn't have anyone else but her girlfriend to speak to. Well, there was Lauren, obviously. But Lauren couldn't scratch the itch that Reagan could in just a few words. Amy considered ringing Reagan again when her Mom knocked on her door.

"Amy? Karma is here"

"What? Why" Amy shot up from her position on her stomach.

Amy's door opened and Karma was standing in her doorway.

"Because I want to apologise…again" Karma added rolling her eyes at herself.

"You did and I accepted your apology did I not?" Amy shrugged.

"Your mouth said that you accepted my apology but I _know _you Amy, you haven't forgiven me."

"Do you know me?" Amy muttered while flipping her phone between her fingers.

Karma shifted awkwardly. "So..?"

Amy waved her hand toward her bed, indicating that she would like Karma to sit down. Karma obliged, watching Amy spun her phone with gritted teeth. Karma decided she should be the one to break the silence.

"So..you have a girlfriend?" She rolled her eyes at what she realised was a lame conversation started.

"Yep" Amy answered shortly, her phone making a soothing repetitive _click_ against her rings.

* * *

Reagan checked her phone. Still no text. Was Amy pissed at her because she had to bail? Her hand unconsciously shot to the hickey on her neck and she stroked it fondly. It had been a few days since Amy had marked her and it was still as red and angry as the day it was given, with no sign of fading. Reagan had decided ages ago to stop hiding it and let it disappear in it's own time. With no sign of a message from Amy she turned her attention to the crowd. Everyone was sweating, their hair plastered to their head, their clothing wet and hanging from their frames. Reagan wanted in. It looked kind of fun, she hadn't been in the crowd for a while and it would be nice to be on the other side of the decks for once. Reagan flicked a few knobs, pulled a few dials and grabbed her beer as she made her way down to the dance floor.

* * *

Karma had been counting the clicks of Amy's ring against her phone, it had to be at least two hundred by now. She couldn't take it any more.

"Amy. Are you going to talk or what?" Karma sighed.

Amy let out a annoyed sigh. "Well you came to my house, to my bedroom, why don't you start talking?"

"Okay, so you have a girlfriend?" Karma started.

"Didn't you just ask me that?" Amy sighed again. "Are you here to grovel or to pry into my personal life?"

"I'm not prying! Best friends share things Amy. Or have you forgotten!?" Karma was getting loud and quite frankly annoying. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested in hearing your best friend manifesto Karma, move it along"

"Okay well I thou-. Are you KIDDING me Amy!?" Karma snatched Amy's phone from her hand. The same phone Amy had unlocked and starting composing a message on just as Karma was about to speak.

"Give me my phone Karma." Amy said with a somewhat threatening tone.

"No, you're not even bothering to listen to me" Karma spoke defiantly.

"I can do two things at once you know Karma and if you think this will make me want to listen to you, you are sorely mistaken." Amy laid out her palm expectantly and was relieved to feel the weight of it in her hand again. "So what was you saying?" Amy asked, continuing her message on her phone.

* * *

Reagan was being knocked back and forth and sliding between sweaty bodies on the dance floor. Not what she wanted or expected really. She thought she was going to burn a little energy and kill some time but now she was regretting her choices, so instead of continuing with her useless mission she decided to head for the exit. She could do with some air anyway. Her phone vibrated but she couldn't feel it. Being outside was a relief, the air was crisp and she didn't have sweaty people brushing up against her.

"You okay?"

Reagan spun around twice before she saw a woman leaning against a wall, the woman let out a throaty laugh. The mystery woman was towering over Reagan even though she was wearing flats, she was wearing a leather mini skirt that made it seem like her legs went on forever. She topped off her outfit with a red off the shoulder ribbed jumper. Her skin was dark and rich with melanin, her smile was wide revealing a set dimples and a set of perfect teeth, even though she had a tongue piercing. She wore thick rimmed round black glasses that made her look like a professor.

"Yeah, just, you know…life." Reagan smiled sadly.

"I hear you," the woman nodded sucking on her cigarette, her voice was raspy. Probably from an almost life time of cigarettes.

"Can I bum one of those?" Reagan asked nodding towards the cigarette in the woman's mouth.

"Sure, be my guest." She flicked open her cigarette carton and handed Reagan a couple.

Reagan placed one behind her ear and balanced the other between her lips leaning towards the open flame the kind stranger had now offered. Reagan sucked in the smoke and felt the familiar burn in her throat, she didn't smoke often just whenever she could bum one. It was safer that way.

"So what's your damage? My names Jack by the way."

"Reagan," Reagan pointed two thumbs at herself to indicate she was talking about herself. "And my damage? I was supposed to see my girlfriend to day, but I had to work instead"

"If you miss your girlfriend why are you at the club?" Jack cocked her head and smiled clearly amused.

"I'm working. I'm a DJ." Reagan nodded toward the poster to the left of Jack.

Jack pulled the poster from the wall. "DJ ROSA" she read aloud.

"My last name" Reagan clarified.

"Creative" Jack joked eyeing the poster. "You should get out of here, go see your girl."

"I can't leave" Reagan sighed.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Can't you?"

"All my equipment is here and I don't want the club owner on my ass." Reagan decided.

"I'll deal with it. As long as you buy me a coffee sometime. I have literally zero friends. I'm here on my own. It's pretty pathetic…I just" Jack trailed turning her attention to the ground beneath her.

"Hey. It's not pathetic, maybe a little sad. But aren't we all?" Reagan smiled at Jack. "Were you being serious about helping me out becaus-."

"Yes, go." Jack waved Reagan away. "I'll deal with it, don't worry."

"Wait, don't you need my number?" Reagan pushing herself off the wall towards Jack.

"Oh yeah, here." Jack handed Reagan her phone and Reagan added her contact details in under the name 'DJ Rosa'.

Reagan threw her butt on the ground and crushed it with her heel. She knew she must be out of her mind to leave all of her expensive equipment with a complete stranger, but she had a good feeling about her and she wouldn't mind making a new friend.

"Okay, thank you. I owe you. Coffee. I owe you coffee!" Reagan shouted while jogging toward her truck.

Jack shook her head and smiled as she watched Reagan retreat.

* * *

"….so long story short I'm sorry." Karma finished.

"It's fine Karma, really I'm over it. I just wanted you to grovel" Amy glanced down at her phone, she had fired off a message to Reagan a while ago and had heard nothing back from her. She considered sending another but decided against it.

"Tell me about her," Karma smiled. "about Reagan."

Amy paused and smiled a little, running through all the amazing things that Reagan is and does.

"Words don't do her justice. She's 19, she's a DJ, waiter, she lifts weights. The complete opposite to me, darker hair, eyes and skin. Her mouth forms a natural pout at all times, I love the way her eyes light up when she speaks about something she is passionate about, I love the way she speaks with her hands, it's just…." Amy sighed. Those hands, so soft and gentle although Amy has daydreamed more than once about those hands being rough and then soothing. Amy's eyes were faraway and a smile played on her lips.

"Hello?" Karma waved her hand in front of Amy's face.

Amy blinked and turned her head toward Karma. "Hmmm?"

"She's nineteen?, isn't that a bit? You know" Karma grimaced.

"A bit what Karma?" Amy snapped, she was paying full attention now.

"I don't know, you're 16. What does a 19 year old want with a 16 year old?" Karma mused.

"She just turned 19 and she doesn't _want _anything. She isn't a predator" Amy gritted. There was only so much more she could take.

"I'm just say-"

"How about this? How about you don't say _anything._ You don't know her, you don't know us. So just shut your mouth or leave my room. Do you know the law in Texas? Wait, don't answer that. I don't care if you do. You are supposed to be smoothing things over with me, but instead you are suggesting my girlfriend is a predator!?" Amy's face was red now, a steadily throbbing vein in the centre of her forehead. Karma knew better than to push it any further, she knew when she was beat. Karma made her choice and raised her hands in mock surrender.

Karma glanced the clock on Amy's wall.

"I gotta go anyway Li-"

"Yes Liam, something or other. Go. Bye" Amy interrupted. She was sick of hearing about the guy.

"We will continue this later," Karma assured Amy.

"Not likely" Amy muttered under her breath while practically pushing Karma out of the door.


	7. Second Base

Reagan had promised to try and squeeze in some time to see Amy. She was working but she wasn't sure if she could make it. Or at least that's what she told Amy.

Reagan pulled up outside of Amy's house. Looked like no one was home. She checked her phone and was surprised to see an unread message from Amy:

'Hey, I just want you to know that I'm okay. I was a little disappointed that we couldn't spend time together but I'm proud so of you for being so dedicated to your work. Xx'

Amy's leapt on her phone, it had finally buzzed. She opened the message: 'Come outside'.

Amy jumped from her bed and peered out the window, her favourite car was outside and she squealed in delight. Amy dashed out of her room and straight down the stairs.

Amy slowed down before she got to the front door. She didn't want to appear too eager, she opened the door trying to portray someone cool and relaxed. But that didn't last long. As soon as she saw Reagan standing there she leapt into her arms, legs immediately finding her waist. Amy wrapped her arms tight around Reagan and couldn't stop smelling her hair. It smelt like booze and sweat and cigs but right now it was Amy's favourite scent.

"Hey." Reagan smiled.

"Hey." Amy whispered back.

Reagan took a step toward Amy's door and then hesitated.

"You can come in through the front door, there isn't a forcefield keeping you out you know" Amy laughed.

"I know, it's just.."

"I know, it's okay." Amy soothed her.

Reagan stepped in, Amy still clung to her like a baby monkey. She just stood there swaying gently with Amy in her arms, Amy snuggled closer to Reagan and hummed in contentment.

Amy's head was buried in her girlfriends shoulders, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Reagan had her hands gripping Amy's ass to keep her up and every now and then her fingers would squeeze - just for her own benefit. They were murmuring inaudible words to each other and they seemed completely at peace.

"Don't you have work?" Amy mumbled into Reagan's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have it figured out" Reagan mumbled back.

Reagan sat down on the settee so Amy was now sitting in her lap. Her hands settled on Amy's hips as Amy eyed Reagan like she hadn't seen her for months. She took in everything, those dark swirling eyes, her purple fishtail plait, her chubby cheeks, the cigarette behind her ear - Wait.

"Is that a cigarette?" Amy asked reaching around for it.

"Well done, Sherlock" Reagan laughed.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Amy said hesitantly.

"I don't. Not really. Only when I've had a beer" Reagan shrugged.

"You drink beer?" Amy mock gasped.

Reagan grinned poking Amy in her side until she was stretched on the settee in surrender. This was a good look for her, arms stretched above her head, her jumper hiked up due to the struggle, her jeans were sitting low on her hips. Reagan stared a few seconds too long and then looked away, giving attention to the extensive DVD collection stacked next to the TV.

"So…you have a shit ton of films over there" Reagan said cocking her head to the side to try and read some of the titles on the spines of the DVD's. She eased out from under Amy and made her way over the the TV and Amy didn't mind the view. She gave a low whistle in appreciation. Reagan slapped her own ass and then squatted on the ground and got to work on browsing the DVD's.

"What tickles your fancy?" Amy called from the settee.

"I dunno, I'm feeling a bit action, but then I'm feeling a bit romantic as well. What about TV show's? But there is something I want to watch right….," Reagan checked her watch. "Now actually. Is that okay?"

Amy nodded as she watched Reagan turn on the TV and grab the remote. She walked back over to Amy and indicated for her to lift her legs back up so she that could sit back down.

"Thank you" Reagan acknowledged when Amy complied with her request. Reagan flopped down on the settee and made quick work finding the correct channel just in time for the program before hers to finish.

"So what is this we are about to watch?" Amy asked flexing her legs to get more comfortable.

"Person Of Interest" Reagan replied eyes glued to the screen.

"Quick summary?" Amy asked.

Reagan nodded, her attention still on the TV. "Sure. Long story short. All seeing, all knowing computer. A team that works for said computer. There is also another all seeing computer that is named Samaritan. That computer and the team working for it are bad guys. The people we need to focus on are Amy Acker who plays Root and Sarah Shahi who plays Shaw. Root and Shaw have had the hots for each other for a while, but Shaw is a repressed, unemotional human being and Root is a giant flirt, who takes every opportunity to let it be known that she is into Shaw. Recently Shaw sacrificed herself to save the team, but not before planting a huge kiss on Root. Now Root is going to tear the world apart looking for Shaw." Reagan turned to Amy. "Did you get all that?"

Amy nodded determinately, "I got it, and just in time for the start too…It's starting right? This is in the intro?"

Reagan rubbed Amy's thigh absent mindlessly in an attempt to shut her up. Which it did.

Pretty soon Amy had established that she was Root, tall…taller than Reagan anyway, constant mischievous smirk and a love of leather jackets.

"The way Root is torturing that woman is doing something weird to me." Amy whispered.

"I know, right? Isn't she cute" Reagan sighed looking at the screen adoringly.

* * *

"Where is Shaw?" Amy asked wondering if she had missed her at some point.

"We don't know. She took a break from the show to have kids, so no one knows if she is coming back" Reagan answered hand still resting on Amy's thigh. "Holy shit, wait!"

Shaw was now on screen. Her usual snarky self, propped up in a hospital bed while Greer, the mastermind of the enemy machine was saying something neither Amy or Reagan gave a crap about.

Reagan squealed and jumped up from the settee, making her way over to the TV.

"Holy crap, Sarah must have filmed this before she left." Reagan spoke to herself while tapping her lip.

"That is you all over" Amy remarked, suddenly behind Reagan now. "Short, dark, permanently pouty lips." Amy reached around Reagan and flicked her protruding bottom lip to prove her point.

Reagan swatted her hand away continuing to speak to herself. "Root's abandoned the team because The Machine won't help her find Shaw. But she doesn't know she is _alive_. Root come back!" Reagan pleaded as the credits rolled.

Amy wrapped her arms around Reagan's waist and plopped her head on her shoulder. "She'll be back, don't worry. I really enjoyed this show. Wanna marathon the previous seasons with me sometime? And then once we catch up you I can come round yours every time a new episode is released?"

Reagan spun in Amy's arms. "Hell yeah." She gave Amy a quick peck on her lips, then nose. She checked her watch. "Oh shoot. I should go, it's getting kinda late and your parents -"

Amy pressed her lips to Reagan's. "Not yet" she whispered. "Just stay? A little longer? Please."

Reagan nodded slowly. Amy's face still dangerously close hers.

"Good." Amy hummed against Reagan's lips.

They both knew where this was going, or where they hoped it was going. Amy jumped on Reagan, just like she had when she had greeted her at the door. Reagan flicked her head upwards to indicate she wanted Amy to kiss her and their lips stayed glued as Reagan made her way upstairs to Amy's room.

* * *

Reagan dropped Amy on the bed and made easy work of taking off her rucksack and jacket.

"Yeah. Let's not waste anytime, you know, like last time." Amy said watching Reagan remove her shirt, the cigarette stayed stubbornly behind her ear. "That cigarette makes you look so badass." Amy smiled motioning for Reagan to come closer. Reagan walked on her hands and knees on the bed towards Amy. Their lips immediately found each others and Amy undid her belt and yanked her jeans off. She wasn't messing around this time. Next was her jumper. Reagan cocked her head smiling fondly at Amy's hastiness.

"What?" Amy asked laughing a little.

"Nothing. You're just a little eager. That's all." Reagan teased.

"I have been waiting for this" Amy breathed pulling Reagan on top of her.

"Really?" Reagan asked against Amy's lips. She pulled back a little. "For how long?"

"A while." Amy replied hurriedly, wanting Reagan's lips back on hers immediately.

Reagan could take a hint. She lifted herself on her arms to get a view of the girl below her. Amy's skin was milky and seemed to blend into her white sheets. Her pink underwear the only thing breaking up the pale skin on her torso. Amy shifted a little below Reagan, clearly impatient. Reagan got up from Amy and Amy's eyebrows immediately formed into a frown.

"Where are you going?"

Reagan said nothing and silently unbuckled her belt and sat on the edge of Amy's bed to remove her jeans and t-shirt. She debated removing her socks, but decided against it. She turned her head and ran her eyes over Amy's body.

"Hi" Amy said coyly suddenly self conscience.

"Hi" Reagan smiled, sliding between Amy's legs. Reagan was kneeling, her legs outside of Amy's body. She ran her hands down Amy, from her chest down to the inside of her thighs. Amy's eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in Reagan's touch. Reagan leaned forward to kiss Amy which caused Amy's knees to be pulled to her chest and a moan to escape her lips. Reagan pulled her head back a little and hovered until Amy opened her eyes impatiently.

"You do kinda remind me of Amy you know. You have the same….essence and the same nose" Reagan mused.

"What's wrong with my nose!?" Amy squeaked her fingers rushing to cover it.

Reagan prised Amy's fingers away from her face. "Nothing. It's long and cute. It always bumps against mine when we make out, I like it."

"It _is_ kind of long actually" Amy pondered while stroking her nose.

Reagan bumped her nose against Amy's affectionately and Amy returned the gesture. Then Reagan laughed to herself, Amy's legs were over her shoulders and all she could think about how she reminded her of Amy Acker. She went right back to where she left off, but this time she kissed Amy harder, bringing her full weight down on her and worked her hips. Amy responded enthusiastically grabbing handfuls of Reagan's ass, letting her know that she hitting the right spot. Amy's breathing began stuttering, her grabbing was turning to clawing. A promising sign. Reagan continued at a steady pace, making sure to apply the same pressure, and keep a steady rhythm. Her mouth found the top of Amy's breast. Now was a good a time as any to get her pay back for the hickey Amy had given her. It wasn't just just for revenge of course, Reagan liked the thought of Amy walking around with a mark no one else would know about. That Amy was going to be reminded of her every time she got changed, or showered. She clamped down and sucked. Amy's legs locked around Reagan's hips and Reagan responded by sucking harder.

Reagan was soon being rewarded by a stinging pain across her back. Amy's nails.

"I think I'm gonna cum." Amy whispered her back arching, her head pushing hard into her pillow.

"You think?" Reagan laughed, not stopping her movement.

"I don't know," Amy huffed. "I've never felt like this before, but I think I am"

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you." Reagan responded. "Trust me, you're gonna cum." The look Reagan was giving to Amy was penetrating, her pupils were blown, her eyes a black hole that Amy was being sucked into.

One, two, three more thrusts and Amy had tumbled over the edge. Her arms falling limp at her side as her body turned to complete mush.

Reagan untangled herself from Amy and leaned back to admire her handiwork. Amy's body was glistening with sweat, her cheeks bright red, the same colour crawled down her neck and collar bones. Her thighs visibly shaking and her stomach was heaving and shuddering with each breath that she took.

"Woah. You were right" Amy huffed licking her lips, anything to try and slow her breathing. "I did cum" Amy sighed her body still convulsing, "Lesbian sex is great"

Reagan laughed. She had been doing a lot of that lately, Amy bought that out in her. "That was just dry humping Amy. Second base." Reagan threw up the peace sign to emphasise her point.

Amy frowned for a few seconds. "Oh yeah. That wasn't even the real deal. Holy crap" she gasped in amazement. Then she suddenly noticed Reagan was staring between her legs, a look of intense satisfaction on her face. Amy looked down at her soaked knickers and quickly slammed her legs shut in embarrassment. Reagan looked away, not wanting to embarrass Amy any further. She walked over to the mirror and beckoned Amy over. "Come here."

Amy pushed herself off her bed with unsteady legs, slowly making their way over to Reagan.

"We're matching." Reagan smiled pointing out the hickey she had given to Amy and then pointed to her own. It was fading but it was still _very_ noticeable. The angry red was now more of a mild pink and the hickey was starting to break up, looking like a cluster of small bruises instead of the giant mark Amy had left previously.

Amy eyed her mark and sighed in contentment, her's wasn't huge, easily coverable, which was no mistake. Reagan knew what she was doing.

"Round two?" Amy asked Reagan. "Or round one a half? Seeing as that was just dry humping" Amy corrected herself.

Reagan grinned and pulled Amy by the wrist. Slamming her into the wall and trapping her hands above her head, brushing her wet lips across Amy's. "I'm always ready." Reagan replied hoarsely, eyes drifting down Amy's body and back up again.

"Since when?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"Since the first day I met you" Reagan replied licking her lips.

"You held off long" Amy teased.

"What can I say? I can exercise fantastic self control," Reagan yanked Amy's bra down to her stomach. "When I want to anyway" Reagan murmured, her hand palming Amy's breast. Amy reached for the cigarette that was sliding to the front of Reagan's ear and placed it between her lips, looking at Reagan with defiant eyes.

"How do I look?" Amy asked, cigarette hanging expertly from her lips.

"It suits you," Reagan plucked the cigarette from Amy's lips and placed it between her own. "But don't take it up, it's a bad habit. Got a match?" Reagan flicked her finger across her palm to emphasise her point.

Amy pushed off the wall and made her way to her bathroom and fumbled around in her medicine cabinet. A matchbox came flying at Reagan's head and she caught it expertly with one hand. She created the flame and lit her cigarette.

"These are cancer sticks." Reagan said pointing her cigarette toward Amy while whipping the smoke cloud from in front of her face.

"Then why are you smoking it?" Amy asked,

"I only wanted one but the girl gave me two, might as well use it" Reagan shrugged flopping back onto Amy's bed.

"The girl?" Amy asked suddenly _very _interested.

"This girl called Jack. I met her outside the club, she is the one who convinced be to come see you. Well, not really convinced. I just needed someone to deal with my equipment and she said she would handle it" Reagan shrugged again, tapping excess ash into her hand and crushing it.

"Jack huh?" Amy asked in a not so subtle way.

"Cool name for a girl right?" Reagan asked raising her eyebrows as the ash stung her for a second.

"Do you trust her?" Amy prodded.

Reagan nodded slightly. "I think so. I mean, she seemed nice enough. Plus I promised her a coffee, she has no friends"

"A coffee? As in a coffee _date?_" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say date did I?" Reagan didn't wait for Amy to respond. "Did you miss the part where I said she has no friends? I knew what that was like when I first moved here. Anyway, who is the person I am dry humping?"

"Me." Amy whispered feeling like an idiot.

"Exactly" Reagan said smirking suggestively. "You think you're ready for round two? Sorry, round 'One and a half'" She propped herself up onto her elbows and smirked at Amy.

"Err yes. Obviously" Amy smiled eyes twinkling. "Don't burn a hole in my sheets" Amy pointed at Reagan watching the ash inch it's way down onto her sheets.

"Hang on" Reagan said making her way to the window to finish her cigarette. Amy's eyes were glued to Reagan as she walked to the window. She was wearing lemon coloured lingerie, both of her garments lacy. This time Amy could see her entire body. Her thighs and calves and ass were strong, her abs were cut, her arm holding her cigarette was muscular without even tensing, her entire figure highlighted by the light sheen of sweat Reagan had produced. Amy looked down at her own body, long, pale, without much tone.

"I can hear you thinking." Reagan spoke without looking at Amy.

"I'm not." Amy lied.

"You're staring at me and then staring at yourself, I can feel it."

Amy could hear Reagan smiling while she spoke. Reagan turned to look at Amy.

"You're hot the way you are okay? Your skin is milky _not_ pale, you are soft _not_ fat, your long legs are gorgeous _not _stilts okay?" Reagan said, her eyes soft with concern.

Amy nodded. "Okay." How the hell did she get this lucky?

"Okay, good" Reagan smiled and turned her attention back to the window.

She took a few drags before her eyes narrowed onto something below her.

"What is it?" Amy asked watching lazily from her bed.

"Tallish woman, blonde curls, huge smile plastered to her face. That's your mom right? Looks like she went food shopping" Reagan said squinted leaning forward to get a better look.

Amy's eyes went wide as she crept toward her window trying to catch a look at what Reagan was seeing. She yanked Reagan back by her bra strap. Yep. Definitely her mom.

"Shit" Amy hissed violently.

"That bad huh?" Reagan asked seemingly unfazed.

"Yes. That. bad. and now my room smells like cigarettes." She glared at Reagan accusingly.

Reagan shrugged apologetically.

"I'm going to stall her. I'll think of a cover for you" Amy explained.

"Am I going to be your tutor? How about we pretend we are organising a bible study?" Reagan said playfully.

Amy ignored Reagan and adjusted her bra, dragged on her clothes and dashed downstairs, Reagan saw her stalling her mom down by carrying the shopping bags very slowly. She looked up at Reagan and made a face that Reagan could only assume meant 'move from the window and get some clothes before my mom skins the two of us alive.'

Reagan dragged on her cigarette and deliberately blew the smoke at Amy while raising her middle finger mockingly. When Amy was out of view Reagan reluctantly dragged her clothes on and tossed her cigarette butt out the window.

Amy tried to hold her mom off with useless conversation but it wasn't really working. They made quick work of the bags and Amy prayed that her mom didn't want to come into her room for a spontaneous chat. It wasn't often she did it, but she often did it when Amy wanted to chat the least. Today was one of those days, obviously. Amy steered her mom toward the settee that she had been straddling Reagan on not long ago and made her some tea. Anything to keep her occupied and away from the upstairs area.

Amy's phone buzzed:

'I'm coming down now, I have the perfect cover. I'm your Spanish tutor. Whatever I say to you just nod and agree. When I speak to you in Spanish nod and say 'Si'. Okay?'

Farrah heard plodding down the stairs and called out without looking back.

"Lauren?"

No answer.

Farrah smelt Reagan before she saw her. Reagan had emptied her travel sized perfume to get rid of the smoke smell that was clinging to her. Farrah spun her head around to see a shortish girl, with dark hair and equally dark eyes coming down her stairs. She had a rucksack on her back and a smile on her face.

Amy cleared her throat "Mom this is Reagan…my Spanish tutor"

"Ma'am" Reagan nodded.

"Oh no. Just call me Farrah." She smiled wide and stood up off her settee to extend her hand to Reagan. Farrah caught sight of the hickey that was stamped on Reagan's neck and stared a few seconds too long. Reagan followed Farrah's eyes to her neck and immediately widened her eyes in realisation.

Reagan shook Farrah's hand politely while adding "Hi, Farrah. Nice to meet you." She glanced at Amy who was standing awkwardly to the side of them. Amy adjusted her top to make sure that her mark was hidden.

"So….Amy. Today was good, we made _a lot_ of progress." Reagan smiled.

"Yeah. I learnt a lot today. You're a really good teacher." Amy spoke softly.

"¿Tercera base la próxima vez?" Reagan asked with a knowing smirk, looking at Farrah to make sure she was buying it. She was. She thinks.

"Si" Amy nodded.

"Okay well. I better get going. Bye Miss Farrah, Amy." Reagan nodded politely and made her way to the door, Amy walked her out.

Amy glanced behind her and watched as she made her way upstairs with a basket of clean washing. When she was sure she was gone she dragged Reagan toward her using her rucksack straps.

"That was a good cover. Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem. I hope she bought it, I don't want you to get into trouble" Reagan responded nervously.

"She bought it. Don't worry." Amy reassured her. "So…what is it you asked me?" Amy smirked. "I know it was something only for my ears."

"Oh. That. I asked if you want to touch third base next time" Reagan smiled her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Amy readjusted her hands on Reagan's straps and leaned in. "I want to touch all the bases with you," she spoke into Reagan's mouth before replacing her words with her tongue.

"I didn't mean right now Amy." Reagan laughed throwing a glance over Amy's shoulder and pulling back a little.

"Okay. Go. Get out of here." Amy said wiping her mouth and shoving Reagan toward her truck.

They exchanged longing glances at each other before Reagan started her truck and pulled away.

When Amy turned back around she was face to face with her mother. She swallowed. Hard.

"Well, your girlfriend seems nice." Farrah cooed giving Amy's shoulder a quick squeeze.

Amy froze, mouth agape.

"You mean my _Spanish tutor?_" She emphasised that title way more than she should have. And she knew it. Now it sounded like she had something to hide. Which she did.

Farrah laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "I think she is teaching you a little more than Spanish don't you?

Amy's mouth went dry, her feet felt heavy. She couldn't move.

"So. Do you give all your Spanish tutors hickeys?" Farrah asked raising her eyebrows.

Amy still said nothing.

Farrah gave Amy a reassuring smile. "Amy I'm your mom. I'm not silly. The way she looked at you, back in the house. That's the face of someone in love."

Amy's eyes widened, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Farrah.

"Oh. You didn't know." She asked softly.

Amy shook her head slowly. Farrah nodded apologetically and turned to head back inside.

"Mom?"

Farrah turned back around to look at Amy.

"Thank you." Amy whispered. Farrah nodded and continued her walk back into the house.

Amy really did mean that. Firstly because her mom didn't freak but more importantly because she thought she was the only one in love, she felt silly and juvenile. She didn't want a repeat of the Karma episode even though she knew deep down that Reagan felt _something_ more for her. She doesn't know if it is love, but her mom noticed _something_ in the way Reagan looked at her and that had to mean something.


	8. Two Months

**A/N: SMUTVILLE**

* * *

Reagan fiddled with the lock on her front door while Amy bounced impatiently.

"Come on, come on." Amy gritted.

"Your hovering is making me nervo- got it!"

Amy shoved Reagan through the door almost pushing her to the ground in the process, if she didn't have a firm grip on the hem of Reagan's dress she certainly would have toppled over. Amy tore off Reagan's jacket and captured Reagan's lips in a bruising kiss, walking until Reagan's head hit a wall. They didn't know which wall. It didn't matter which wall, just as long as they had a stable surface to lean against. Amy's hand slowly rode the hem of Reagan's dress up while Reagan watched her through heavy lidded eyes, Amy could only see a fraction of Reagan's eyes but she knew she was doing something right when she felt Reagan suddenly go stiff against her. Her hand was still riding up the edge of Reagan's dress and Reagan's eyes had closed completely by now, she was focusing on her breaths, because she kept forgetting to breath damn it!. Amy pressed a kiss to Reagan's jaw and Reagan could feel her smiling.

"We should finish this night the right way, don't you think. My gift to you?"

* * *

Amy paced back and forth along her bedroom floor. She wasn't going to lie, the thought of this date was stressing her out. She had been awaiting this day for a while, Reagan didn't even see it as a day worth celebrating but Amy had being planting the seed about what a mile stone it was and Reagan had relented, now Amy felt silly. It _was_ only two months. Nothing to phone home about. But Amy felt like it had been so much longer, that's how into this she was. Amy tugged at her skirt in irritation. Reagan had said to 'wear something fancy but casual' and so she was but she felt like she had over did it, her grey pencil skirt was paired with a white silk blouse and red suede t-bar heels, her hair tousled and cascading down her shoulders. Amy heard someone approach her bedroom door and flopped on her bed trying to play it casual.

"Hey, Amy. Are you okay?" Lauren peeked around her door.

"Yeah…no. I'm so nervous. Is this how you felt on your date with Theo?" Amy whined.

"No. I was scared. Way more scared. Because….you know." Lauren gestured downward.

"Yeah. When you put it that way, I feel so silly" Amy muttered.

Lauren gave Amy a small smile. "You'll be fine. Don't worry. I've been watching you over these past few months, you are like one hundred times happier than I've ever seen you. I figured it out a while ago. There is only so many times you can make her park outside without arousing suspicion you know Amy."

Amy laughed a little at that. "You didn't say anything?"

Lauren shrugged. "Not my business, you would let me know when you were ready. Although I heard it from Farrah first," she rolled her eyes at that.

"Children are always so transparent when their parents realise something is up." Amy spoke to herself.

Lauren interrupted Amy's thoughts. "Okay well. Cya." Amy watched her turn on her heel and headed to her room, a short while later Amy heard Lauren gabbing on the phone to with Theo.

* * *

Amy decided it would be better to pace downstairs due the larger area of space and then she decided it would be better to sit down and drum her fingers incessantly and _then_ she decided it would be bed to check the fridge ten times as if something she was looking for was going to magically appear. It wasn't going to appear because that wasn't where it was stored, she was looking for courage, liquid courage would have to do. Amy pulled a bottle of wine from the cupboard and took five _large_ gulps, replaced the cork and placed the bottle back from where she had taken it. Just in time apparently because someone was now knocking the door. Amy rearranged her clothing for what seemed like the thousandth time and made her way to the door.

Reagan's face was blocked by a large bouquet of red and white roses, when she lowered it she had a nervous look set into her face.

"Too much?" she asked kind of embarrassed at her grand gesture.

"No. They are perfect Reagan. Thank you." Amy gently took the roses from Reagan and sniffed them gratefully before carefully laying them on the kitchen table. When Amy turned around Reagan was right behind her, almost pinning her to the table. Realising her mistake Reagan stepped back and cleared her throat, she removed a black velvet box from her clutch purse and handed it to Amy tentatively.

* * *

Reagan had walked past this particular shop three times now, hovering and then leaving and the coming back. She checked out the clientele inside and felt out of place with her scruffy All Stars, coloured hair and punk rucksack. Reagan wanted to check out their jewellery selection but didn't know if she would be welcomed, or even if she could afford to get Amy something from here, but she had to try. She glanced into the store again and caught the shop assistants eye, the assistant beckoned for her to come in and Reagan made her way tentatively inside the store.

"I've seen you hovering for a while now," the assistant chirped to Reagan. She was tall, like at least 6 feet tall, she was tan and had an accent that didn't place her in Texas. Must be a Cali girl Reagan mused to herself. Her hair was bleached and cut into a pixie. The pixie was extremely layered and was shaved in the sides. This girl wasn't much different from Reagan after all, no wonder she had noticed her, the assistant stood out from the sleek professionals she was working with, the only one to dare do something different.

"Yes, I couldn't decide if whether to come in or not." Reagan spoke softly.

"I can see that." The assistant smiled. Reagan glanced her name tag which had 'Dana' written in fancy font. "So what can I do for you today?" she continued.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend and I's anniversary." Reagan said while glancing the selection in the glass below her palms. "Something, I don't know. Nothing too fancy and overboard, you know?" Everything in the glass below her was fancy and had a fancy price to.

"How long have you guys been together?" Dana asked curiously while watching Reagan peruse the stores selection.

"A couple of months" Reagan mumbled looking at Dana, embarrassed.

Dana didn't even blink an eye. "Well, these here," Dana pointed towards the case in front of her "are not for these kind of anniversaries, you can tell by the price tag." she scoffed. Reagan furrowed her brow and looked at Dana. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that," she spoke quickly, then she leaned into Reagan, "the prices in this store are absurd, beautiful jewellery but steep prices." Dana straightened and tried to look busy as her manager walked past them. Dana continued when she was sure her manager was out of shot. "Most of the things in this store are for rich white men and their arm candy, you know."

Reagan nodded disappointed, realising that she was right to not have come here.

Dana thought for a second. "We do have…..something. I think. Let me check for you." She disappeared into the back and Reagan waited for her to return. Dan returned with a black velvet box and Reagan had a good feeling about what was inside. Carefully Dana placed the box on the glass and gently removed it's contents. Straight away Reagan knew it was perfect.

"We haven't had much luck shifting it because the people that come in want big and extravagant. Someone needs to let them know that understated is in." Dana smiled at Reagan. "It's lovely isn't it." Dana asked in awe. "I would get it myself if my rent would allow for it. Even with the sale price it is too much for me."Dana sighed placing her chin in her hands.

Reagan's eyes shot up. "It's on sale?"

"It's being marked down because the store wants to get rid of it." Dana shrugged.

"Perfect" Reagan said. "So how much does this go for?"

Dana quoted a price for Reagan, Reagan grimaced, but then Dana added on what it would cost with the markdown and Reagan perked up again. It was _just_ in here price range. Dana bagged the gift for Reagan and Reagan shoved in into her rucksack.

"I like your bag." Dana remarked.

"I like your hair." Reagan grinned.

* * *

Amy looked at the box and then back at Reagan who gave her an encouraging nod. Amy opened the box and fingered the delicate chain sitting inside. It was a gold double layer chain, the top layer had a small dainty hollow triangle hanging from it and the other layer had the same design but this time the triangle was filed with an onyx stone.

"I know it's not much but…" Reagan said hopefully.

Amy's voice broke as she spoke. "Are you kidding!? I love it, I love y-." It was time for Amy to clear her throat this time. "Could you?"

Reagan gave Amy her hand for her to drop the necklace into, she noticed that Amy's eyes were shiny with a layer of water. Tears. Reagan tilted her head affectionately. "Are you crying Amy?" Reagan teased.

"What. No!?" Amy answered defensively swatting at her eyes and turning around, she tried to make it seem as if it was for Reagan to put on her new necklace when really it was more about not crying in front of her.

"I feel so bad I couldn't get you anything" Amy told Reagan sadly, her voice still breaking, her tears threatening to overflow.

Reagan moved the hair from the back of Amy's neck. "That's okay, don't worry. You don't work, I do. It wouldn't be fair for me to expect you to get anything." Reagan reassured Amy while fiddling with the clasp of the necklace. "Besides, you being with me is more than enough for me." Reagan added finishing her task. Amy turned back around to face Reagan, the tears had broken their barrier. "Amy come on, don't cry." Reagan sighed wiping at Amy's tears with her thumbs. "Too much?" she teased. Amy gave a teary laugh, pulled Reagan into a hug and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Turn around, let me see you." Amy smiled wiping her eyes some more.

Reagan did a quick spin and Amy nodded in appreciation. She was wearing a grey dress which had a sharp white collar, the dress ended just before her knee, she had teamed the dress with black knee high socks and plum suede laced ankle boots.

Amy let out a mock wolf howl and pulled Reagan toward her by her waist. Amy held Reagan tight against her and Reagan smiled. Hard. Her eyes were twinkling and the corner of her eyes had laughter lines. She must have laughed a lot in her life to have them at such a young age. Amy liked that. Amy pulled Reagan in again, but sharp enough that it caused Reagan to fall off balance and brace herself on the the table behind them. Reagan and Amy's face were inches apart and Amy wet her lips in anticipation, her hands riding Reagan's dress up to get a firm grip on her ass.

"You know we aren't going to get any thing done if you keep doing that." Reagan whispered at Amy.

Amy gripped harder and pulled Reagan up a little so she was on her tip toes. "Doing what?" Amy asked innocently. One of her hands slipped between Reagan's legs and wow that wine she had chugged earlier was really helping right now. Reagan took a deep breath and pushed herself off the table reluctantly. "You know what," she panted before pulling car keys from her clutch. "Come on," she said shaking the keys at Amy, "The car isn't going to drive itself is it? Actually I think it has an automatic option so it might."

"Your truck isn't automatic. It still has a cassette player." Amy frowned.

"Who said I was driving my truck?" Reagan smirked before making her way to the front door, she opened it and stepped aside to let Amy out first.

"You are truly a gent" Amy curtsied playfully as Reagan bowed.

* * *

"Wow. Where did you get _this!?_' Amy gasped running her hand over the car. It was a white BMW 1 series, it had recently been cleaned and every single part of the car was glistening in the evening light.

"My brother's" Reagan replied walking over to Amy's side of the door and opening for her before seating herself behind the wheel.

"So glad this car has a gear stick," Reagan talked to herself before pressing the start button. The car pulled out from the kerb with a satisfying rev.

"You look so hot right now." Amy said lolling her head toward Reagan. "Your dress is pushing up every time you push the pedal." Her eyes dropped to look at Reagan's legs pumping the pedals. Her arms were draped lazily across the steering wheel, she looked over at Amy.

"You like that?"

"Damn right I do," Amy replied biting her lip and then slowly, slowly she started tip toeing her fingers toward Reagan. She trailed them across her seat, over the arm rest and then toward Reagan's thighs. Reagan didn't flinch, just swallowed and tried her best to focus on the road. Amy kept walking her fingers towards their end goal, the edge of Reagan's dress. She looked lazily at Reagan who was trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Amy grabbed the edge of Reagan's dress and slowly started pulling it up, excruciatingly slowly, she could feel the heat coming off Reagan. Reagan squeezed her legs to relieve herself of some of the uncomfortable arousal she was feeling, it helped, but now Amy's hand was trapped between her legs.

"It's warm in here." Amy husked glancing down at her hand which she wasn't rushing to free anytime soon. So Reagan made the decision for her, removing her hand and then placing her two hands firmly on the wheel. Amy laughed and rolled her head towards her window. Reagan glanced at Amy and saw that her cheeks were unusually pink for someone who hadn't been doing any physical activity.

"Have you been pre gaming?" Reagan asked.

"I may have had a few gulps before you came over, yeah." Amy replied breathing condensation onto the window. She doodled a heart in the steam before it faded away.

"Are you okay? We can celebrate another time you know." Reagan responded, concern tingeing her voice.

"I'm fine," Amy reassured her. "Hornier than usual, I'm sure you've noticed, but I don't feel sick or anything."

"Okay, just let me know if it becomes too much okay?"

"Mmm"

Reagan reached out and squeezed Amy's knee before turning her attention back to the road.

* * *

Reagan pulled up outside the restaurant and went around to open Amy's door. Amy slide out of the car and adjusted her skirt before grabbing Reagan's hand. Reagan frowned.

"Are you okay Amy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're not a huge fan of PDA usually. That's all." Reagan looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

"It's the liquid courage. It makes me do things that I am usually to scared to do." Amy shrugged.

Reagan beckoned the valet guy over and handed him the keys. "Do not let this car get damaged, I beg of you." The valet nodded and very cautiously edged the BMW out of view.

"Reservation for Miss Rosa" Reagan spoke when it was her turn to speak.

"Rosa? That's a pretty name. Amy Rosa." Amy smiled to herself.

Reagan tried stop the grin that was threatening to break through, and she succeeded. Barely.

The server dragged the pen down her list and paused. "Yes, right this way Miss Rosa," she motioned for Reagan and Amy to follow.

"This is such a gorgeous view." Amy breathed when they finally sat in their seats.

"Isn't it." Reagan agreed "My dad suggested it," she continued looking out into the night. "It's not too much is it?" Reagan suddenly worried.

"No. It's perfect, Reagan"

Reagan handed Amy a menu.

"Which foods on here are peanut free?" Amy asked a passing server.

"All of it miss"

"Thank you" Amy said turning her attention back to Reagan. "You remembered?"

"Of course. It's very important to remember information about what can kill your girlfriend, don't you think?" Reagan laughed.

"I suppose so" Amy cooed while eyeing the menu. "So many choices," she muttered to herself.

Reagan closed her menu. "I already know what I'm having: Burger and fries. I'm a simple gal."

"I think I'll have the tomato soup with crusty bread rolls." Amy decided.

"Sounds good" Reagan said beckoning a waiter over and repeating their menu selections.

"Would you like any drinks?"

"Ruby red cola for me and…."

"A glass of water for me please" Amy interrupted. "Thank you" she added. Amy leaned across the table to Reagan "So what are your dreams and aspirations?" she asked faking seriousness. "That's what people who dine at fancy restaurants talk about right?"

"I guess so? Or they talk about how great the expensive wine is or something. I don't know. I don't usually do places like these." Reagan said thoughtfully before turning her full attention to Amy. "Seriously though, what are your dreams and aspirations? You know mine after all."

"I'm not too sure. I always assumed I would be scouted by a modelling agency by now," she laughed. "But my back up plan is a vet, an animal vet." Amy clarified.

Reagan nodded, appreciating Amy sharing her dreams with her. "All animals or just domestic?"

"I think I would be mostly in it for the dogs."

"I was thinking about adopting a dog." Reagan shrugged. "My house is too big and empty for just one person, so I thought a dog would be perfect."

"Can I help you choose?" Amy asked her eyes shining with excitement.

"Sure. I'd love that" Reagan smiled before turning her attention to the food the server had just placed in front of her.

* * *

"You know my mom didn't buy our cover right?" Amy asked before breaking off a piece of her bread and dipping it into her almost finished soup.

"No?" Reagan mumbled around a bite of burger.

"Nope. Students don't give their tutors hickeys apparently." Amy gestured toward Reagan's neck. "Where is it any way?"

"I covered it. We're in a classy establishment, I have to act accordingly." Reagan replied suddenly aware of her bad posture.

Amy couldn't respond so she just raised an eyebrow her cheeks adorably stuffed with bread.

"You look like a hamster!" Reagan blew up her cheeks to imitate Amy; Amy smiled wider than she had in ages.

* * *

When they stepped outside the air was chilly. Amy clung to Reagan while they waited for the valet to bring the car around, when it arrived Reagan gave it a quick once over and gave the valet a generous tip.

"Alright, you ready to go home?" Reagan asked starting the engine and flicking on the heating.

"Are you joking?"

"No. It's getting late and I want to make a good impression on your mom now that she knows about us/" Reagan said with no hint of joking in her voice.

"We're not going to mine. We're going to yours"

"We are?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

"So?" Amy breathed. "My gift to you?"

Reagan swallowed and opened her eyes a fraction. "What exactly are you asking me?" she whispered, she needed to hear it directly from Amy.

Amy decided to make it clear so there was no misunderstanding, or mix up. She wanted Reagan, she had for months and what better time than on their anniversary?

"I want you."

"Are you sure?" Reagan asked. Amy's body pressed against hers was making it hard for her to keep a clear head, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"Yes. I want this, I want you Reagan." Amy nodded frantically.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Reagan sighed pulling Amy's mouth down onto hers. Now that they had confirmed that this was something they both wanted Reagan and Amy quickly made their way to Reagan's settee. The bedroom could wait, they just needed a place to lay….for now.

Reagan's hands were shaking as she unzipped Amy's skirt. They had been intimate before, but _this _was something else. She fiddled with the zip until Amy held her shaking hands, Reagan clenched her jaw and grimaced.

Amy noted that Reagan's eyes were wide and her mouth was turned down, something that happened when Reagan was concentrating or slightly upset. Her hands were still trembling and nothing Amy was doing seemed to be calming them.

"It's okay," Amy whispered. "Breathe, just look at me and breathe. You would think that it was your first time" Amy joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Is it yours, your first time?" Reagan asked curiously.

"Yes - no. It's my first time with a girl, my first time with someone I want and someone who wants me back." Amy whispered tearing up.

"Again!?" Reagan laughed thumbing away Amy's tears for the second time that night.

"You bring it out in me. Do you want me to lead? I don't have a clue what I'm doing but I can try." Amy offered.

Reagan bit her lip and nodded, her hands limp at her side as Amy reached behind her to pull down her zipper. One of Amy's hands rested on Reagan's lower back and the other expertly tugged at the zip, when it had gone its distance Amy slowly worked Reagan's dress off her shoulders. She took the time to admire each obstacle the dress faced: Reagan's shoulders, her stomach, her hips, her thighs. Everything was so perfect, everything Amy didn't know she wanted was right in front of her. It's not as if this was the first time seeing Reagan's body, but it was the first time she saw her trembling in anticipation, the first time they were going to see each other come undone in the most beautiful way.

"You're perfect." Amy said in awe when the dress was finally removed.

"This isn't the first time you have seen me in my underwear Amy." Reagan furrowed her brow and tilted her head.

"But it feels like it." Amy smiled at Reagan, she had noticed that her hands had stopped trembling. "Your hands are good to go now."

Reagan put her hands out in front of her. "Oh yeah. I guess they are. May I?" she reached for Amy's skirt and removed it with no hassle, next to go was Amy's silk shirt, it was gorgeous on Amy but even more gorgeous crumpled on the floor. They both sat down at the same time to remove their shoes; they both laughed at their sync up. When Reagan went to remove her knee high socks Amy insisted that she needed to keep those on, to...keep her feet warm. Not because they were really doing it for her or anything.

"Get upstairs." Reagan commanded.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Go." Reagan commanded once again.

Amy liked this. Liked that she was able to calm Reagan enough to see her back in charge, because she definitely didn't know what she was doing and didn't want to embarrass herself by doing a crap job. She didn't need telling again and vaulted over the back of the settee and straight up stairs Reagan hot on her tail.

* * *

Reagan flicked on the light and inched back onto her bed before flopping backwards throwing her arms above her head with an inviting smirk.

Amy took her time making her way to Reagan, much to Reagan's annoyance.

"Amy -"

"What?" Amy smirked biting her lip.

"Come on. Third times a charm right?"

"We'll see." Amy whispered laying on top of Reagan. Reagan rested her hands on Amy's back and Amy stroked Reagan's hair.

"It's so weird. I want this to be slow and drawn out but I also can't wait to have _sex _with you." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Why not both?" Reagan muttered trailing kisses up Amy's neck then up to her jaw, placing a bite there.

"True. I just can't believe it's happening right now, two months later." Amy sighed wistfully.

"We have two months of anticipation to get rid of." Reagan whispered into Amy's ear. Amy's fingers flexed in Reagan's hair.

Reagan shifted so that one of her thighs were between Amy's legs. "Okay that's good." Reagan declared satisfied at the flutter of Amy's eyes at her motion.

"Yeah, that's good." Amy agreed opening her eyes to look at Reagan. Reagan's eyes were clouded with desire, her large dark eyes framed by her long dark lashes and Amy wondered if they had always been this long and how she hadn't noticed them before. She also noticed the scattering of freckles Reagan had trailing across her nose.

"Have you always had these?" Amy asked stroking Reagan's nose tenderly.

"What? The freckles?" Reagan asked scrunching her nose. "Always."

Amy hummed in acknowledgment and moved her hands to either side of Reagan's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just checking in." And right after Reagan had made sure Amy was okay, she placed her hands on Amy's waist and pushed her up the length of her thigh and then back down. Amy's face was priceless, her eyes fluctuating between wide and squinting, her mouth alternating between surprise and relief. Reagan did the same thing again and again until Amy took over. Her breathing became ragged and she was having a hard time keeping her mouth closed, she drooled continuously onto Reagan's bed and Reagan made a mental note to tease her about it later, but for now she was too busy staring at this beautiful girl above her. Reagan's hands found the top of Amy's shoulders and dragged her down for a kiss; Amy obliged. Moans were smothered by desperate kisses, hands were endlessly roaming, flesh was manipulated between fingers. Amy's momentum was building and getting more forceful, she was taking what she needed and Reagan was more than happy to give to to her. Reagan let her eyes fall shut as she listened to the rapid breathing of her girlfriend, she was alternating between breathing through her nose and through her mouth. Reagan could feel every single breath because Amy now had her face buried in her neck, the chain of Amy's necklace swinging gently. Suddenly Amy fell silent and her body went stiff, her head shot up "Reagan look at me," she breathed, barely able to form words. Reagan did as was requested and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight. Amy's _entire_ face was red from effort, her whole body dripping in sweat, she was looking at Reagan with a look she had _never_ seen before, a look that went right through her. Her normally green eyes were just black holes, her lips filled with blood and hopelessly pink, the hickey on her chest was a vivd shade of red due to all the blood being forced around Amy's body. Amy was still moving on Reagan's thigh when a strangled moan escaped her lips and her arms collapsed beneath her, her entire body fell on top of Reagan, she was shaking uncontrollably, her breathing also uncontrollable. Reagan had seen a lot of beautiful things but nothing was as beautiful as her girlfriend falling apart in front of her in the most beautiful way.

"You are so fucking hot right now." Reagan murmured into Amy's ear. "So angelic, so lovely." Reagan emphasised her point by flipping Amy onto her back.

Amy laughed, eyes closed, putting a hand on her heaving chest. Reagan watched Amy's chest move rhythmically, like a drum being beat with purpose, a drum Reagan played a part in beating. A drum that she was going to beat so hard that Amy wouldn't be able to stand it, and so Reagan slide her hand down the front of Amy's black floral knickers. Amy arched her back and adjusted her head on the pillow.

"You okay?"

"Are you going to check in about everything you do?" Amy smirked.

"Yes, it's important to check in." Reagan answered in a no nonsense kind of way.

"I'm good," Amy gave a shaky thumbs up to prove her point.

Reagan settled on her side and lay her head on Amy's outstretched arm, Amy bought her arm in draping it lazily over Reagan's shoulder. Amy's knickers were soaked, but Reagan didn't seem in a rush to remove them, she was running her fingers expertly just inside the waistband of Amy's knickers and suddenly dipped them lower. Amy took a sharp intake of breathe and her arm tensed involuntarily around Reagan's head, her other arm reaching blindly to stroke Reagan's hair as an apology for the accidental headlock. It was the first of many headlocks Amy would accidentally inflict on Reagan that night.

"Tell me how you want it." Reagan encouraged, her fingers sliding in and out of Amy excruciatingly slowly.

"This is good," Amy sighed trying to slow her breathing, Reagan picked up speed. "Wait no, this is good." Reagan slowed again. "No this, definitely this." whimpered her right arm resting across her eyes.

"How about….I just do it both ways?" Reagan breathed, her lips finding Amy's jaw.

"Good idea."

Amy's leg were crossed at her ankles, adding much needed pressure to her lower half. Reagan's fingers were moving expertly, the sound of Amy's wetness filling the room.

"Talk to me." Amy begged.

"What do you want me to say?" Reagan whispered into Amy's ear.

"Anything, as long as I hear your voice. Please." Amy panted.

Reagan kissed Amy's neck, then her jaw before settling on Amy's ear. "I've wanted to do this since the first day I saw you, you know that?" Reagan breathed.

"I had…some….idea." Amy whimpered finding it harder to speak.

"You were so cute and the way you demanded that we should go out? If the booth had one way glass I would have taken you right there." Reagan could feel Amy tightening around her the more she spoke.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmmm. I love the way your mouth feels on mine, the way you take charge even though you have no idea what you're doing, the way you always want me." Reagan murmured.

Amy's breath was hitching wildly, her arm tightening around Reagan's head.

"How long have you wanted me Amy? How long have you wanted _this?_ Me inside you?"

"Since forever." Amy panted. She was so, so close.

"Good," Reagan replied curling her lip and increasing her speed. The next few seconds consisted of Reagan's arm pumping furiously and Reagan being worried Amy was going to snap in two due her back arching so incredibly high off the bed. And then Amy's entire body went stiff (Reagan was familiar with what this meant now) and then let her back fall from the air, a strangled cry (another sign Reagan was familiar with now) escaped Amy's lips as she grimaced and closed her eye's hard until she could see stars behind her eyelids. A moment later her entire body went limp and Amy was aware of the sounds of her panting and the smell of sex (in the most delectable way), she contently lulled her head to look at Reagan, that's when she realised Reagan was curled in a ball gripping her head.

"Reagan?" Amy asked shooting up her body racked with concern. "Reagan what's wrong?"

Reagan moaned and rolled on her back still gripping her head. "You should try out for the wrestling team," she mumbled.

"Wait why?" Amy asked face crunched in questioning.

"You have a mean headlock," Reagan laughed. "Owww." she cringed when the laugh sent a surge of unwanted blood to her head making her instantly dizzy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Reagan. I had no idea, it was an accident I swear." Amy spoke quickly, embarrassed.

Reagan smiled at Amy. "I know Amy. I don't think you tried to crush my head on purpose do I? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Amy asked curtly.

"Unless you are a female praying mantis." Reagan teased, eyes wide.

Amy stared blankly at the wall for a long moment before it hit her. "Ohhhh, because they destroy their partners after sex!" Amy singed in realisation, then laughed to herself. "Good one Reagan…..Reagan?"

Amy didn't know if it was the stress of the headlock or if she was just exhausted from the entire date but Reagan had fallen sound asleep. It was so cute, her hands were still on her head so Amy lowered them gently down by her side then slid off of the bed.

* * *

Amy opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of ice cold water, she stretched and cracked a few joints before chugging the water and walking over to the settee and picked up her phone which she had thrown there earlier, she checked her phone for any notifications. Couple of messages from Lauren asking for updates and a message from Karma letting her know she would be coming around tomorrow. Amy walked over to Reagan's TV, there were a select few boxsets that took prize position in her DVD rack: Game Of Thrones boxset, Six Feet Under boxset and Person Of Interest box set, the rest of the DVD's she owned were stacked on the floor beside her fireplace. Amy made a mental note to borrow the POI boxset and then made her way back upstairs to the bedroom, she made a stop at the airing cupboard and grabbed a fresh blanket.

When she re entered the room Reagan's hands were stretched above her head like a kitten waiting for a belly rub. Amy smiled fondly at her girlfriend for a little while before heading over to the wardrobe to find some night wear, she found a navy over sized tee with a white stripe across the middle, and large white numbers that said '96', it came to well above her knee due to her height but it would do. Amy debated whether to keep her underwear on or not, ultimately she decided to leave her knickers on but take off her bra. Next Amy dragged the blanket to Reagan's bed and covered Reagan up to her chin with it, her hands still hilariously stretched out the top of the blanket. Amy crawled under the blanket and stroked her girlfriends forehead a few times tenderly before placing a soft kiss there. A smile tugged on Reagan's lip unconsciously and Amy stroked her cheek with her thumb while composing a message to her mom on her phone:

'Staying at Reagan's, she fell asleep so she is in no state to drop me home. Don't wait up. Love you. Amy XxX'

Amy killed the light on her mobile and stroked her necklace before getting comfortable. Almost immediately Reagan snuggled into her side and rested her head under her chin, her arm flung across her stomach. And as Amy ran her fingers through her girlfriends hair and felt her chest pump breath through her body she knew she wanted this every single day of her life.


	9. The Morning After

**A/N: 10.5K VIEWS. CHEERS GUYS.**

* * *

Amy woke up feeling at the empty spot beside her.

"Reagan?"

Amy relaxed when she heard the sound of sizzling and music playing throughout the house, she rolled onto Reagan's still warm spot and stretched with a long groan. The sound of Reagan singing in Spanish caused Amy to smile while she swung her legs off the edge of the bed; of course she couldn't understand what she was saying, but the domestic feel of it all was causing Amy's heart to fill with pure love. Amy plodded to the bathroom to use the toilet when she saw that Reagan had left a towel, knickers and spare toothbrush out with a ripped piece of paper with the name 'AMY' scrawled on it. After using the toilet Amy washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

* * *

Reagan was dancing around her oven dressed in only a t-shirt and black boy shorts, she hadn't even bothered wearing a longer t-shirt to cover any flesh that would surely be hit with spitting oil. Amy sat on the stairs and watched in amusement while Reagan used the spatula as a mic and used a step stool to reach the cupboard for salt and pepper. Reagan almost fell off the stool when she spotted Amy watching her intently from the stairs.

"Amy you creep!" Reagan screeched placing her hand on her racing heart. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on someone while they are handling hot liquids?" Reagan sighed gesturing towards the frying pan.

"What are you making?" Amy smiled making her way towards Reagan.

"Well I _was_ going to bring you breakfast in bed, but that's off the table now. Eggy bread, bacon, toast, mushrooms and beans - Is that okay?" Reagan talked loudly over the music.

"Really? I thought you lived on pizza."

"I snuck out and bought food so that I could actually make you something." Reagan said while flipping a piece of eggy bread.

Amy pressed a kiss to Reagan's cheek. "Thank you"

Reagan gestured to the settee for Amy to sit down while she finished preparing their breakfast. It was a few more minutes of Reagan talk singing and Amy watching Reagan's ass bounce while she bobbed to the music before Reagan let Amy know the food was ready.

"Tea, coffee or juice babe?" Reagan called to Amy.

Amy's eyes turned soft and adoring, they had never called each other pet names before and Reagan had said it so comfortably, like they had been doing it forever, like cooking breakfast for her was an everyday thing for them.

"Amy?" Reagan asked again when she didn't hear a response. She turned to face Amy this time, "Are you okay?" Reagan asked face crumpling in concern.

"Err yeah - yeah I'm good. Um, tea would be good. I mean you don't have tea do you? I'll take the juice please." Amy mentally face palmed herself at how silly she must be looking right now.

"I have tea if you want it." Reagan laughed raising an eyebrow at Amy. "Do you want it?"

"Please." Amy nodded getting up to walk towards Reagan's DVD rack. "Can we start watching Person Of Interest right now?" Amy asked flipping the DVD in her hand to view the blurb.

Amy heard rustling in the cupboards and the sound of bubbling hot water, the music being cut off and then the gentle rattling of the items on the trays Reagan was carrying over to her.

"Yeah sure, we can watch that it right now if you want." Reagan said placing a tray of food into Amy's crossed legs.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Where are the lesbians!?" Amy exasperates while crunching on a strip of bacon.

"Root doesn't appear until episode 13 and Sameen doesn't appear until season 2 episode 16." Reagan replied eyes glued to the screen.

"So we can't just skip forward?" Amy asked eyes glued on Reagan.

"No. Every episode is a necessity. When you go home you can watch Root/Shaw montage videos on the internet if you want"

Amy reached across and stole a piece of Reagan's bacon and she didn't even notice. "Do you do that, look at sentimental fan vids?"

"Sometimes," Reagan answered truthfully.

"Cute," Amy said leaning her head on Reagan's shoulder and linking their hands together, turning her attention back to the screen. The next few episodes flew by without any more chatter, just hand holding and Amy stealing Reagan's now cold food.

* * *

Amy checked Reagan's assortment of body washes and shampoo's, she settled on a mango shampoo and a pomegranate&amp;lemon body wash, then she slipped out of Reagan's oversized t-shirt and into the shower. After 10 minutes of showering Amy decided to call it a day and slipped the t-shirt back on before making her way to the bedroom in a cloud of steam.

Amy glanced at Reagan's phone which was vibrating periodically to remind her of unread messages.

*bzzt*

'Hey 'Dj Rosa', I left my number with the club manager but you still haven't called me so I guess you haven't spoken to them. Do you still want your equipment or should I flog it? I could do with the extra cash actually'

*bzzt*

'This is Jack by the by.'

Amy felt a pang of curiosity and picked up Reagan's phone - just to take a quick look. The phone was locked with a passcode.

"0412" Reagan said from the doorway.

Amy jumped and the phone fell from her hand onto the ground. "I was just - erm you know- just looking to see what phone you had."

"Sure Amy." Reagan laughed still leaning against the door. "What does it say?"

Amy raised both her eyebrows while pressing her lips into a straight line. "Hm?"

"The text Amy, what does it say?" Reagan reiterated.

Amy unlocked the phone a little too eagerly and read the text aloud to Reagan, Reagan verbalised the reply she wanted Amy to send back.

'Works been slow, so I haven't needed my equipment. Also it was dumb of me not to give you my number because I had to wait for _you _to get in contact with me when I could have done it weeks ago.'

"Read it back to me," Reagan commanded. Amy did and Reagan gave the thumbs up to send the text. Seconds later Jack had replied.

'Yes, that was pretty dumb of you. But you can make it up to me with the coffee you promised.'

"Woah, bit forward isn't she?" Amy complained reading and re reading the text message Jack had sent.

"I promised her a coffee for looking after my gear. You know that because I told you, but I guess you had orgasm brain or something." Reagan smirked. "Text back some form of acknowledgment and then ask for her address, I can go pick up my gear after I drop you off."

Amy frowned, still suspicious of this Jack girl but she did as she was told and then locked the phone placing it on the nightstand. "I had no idea it was this late. I promised my mom I would be home in the morning but it's nearly the afternoon!" Amy panicked.

"Calm down Amy. I'm sure your mom isn't going to send out the search and rescue team." Reagan laughed. "I'm gonna go shower," she said grabbing some grey jogging bottoms and a crisp white tee before heading out toward the bathroom.

Reagan's phone buzzed again but Amy had the restrain to ignore it, she did trust Reagan after all. She grabbed her own phone and gave her mom a quick update before falling back on the bed to get some shut eye.

* * *

Amy awoke with fluttering eyes when she felt the weight beside her. Reagan was looking at her with those big eyes and it seemed as if she had been doing it for quite a while.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Amy mumbled placing her hands over her face.

"No." Reagan smiled.

"Yeah, you were." Amy mumbled again rolling onto her side to face Reagan, she reached her hand out to stroke the hair out Reagan's face and then bought it down to her cheek and squeezed it lightly. "Your cheeks are so chubby and soft," Amy marvelled.

"Gee thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Reagan laughed lightly pressing her face into Amy's hand.

"I want this every day," Amy said eyes looking hopefully at Reagan.

"What grabbing my cheeks? Yeah, so do I, it's super relaxing." Reagan sighed closing her eyes.

"Very funny. No I want this. Waking up to you cooking breakfast and singing at the top your lungs in Spanish. I want that. Everyday." Amy whispered.

"Me too. I want to wake up to you spooning me and not letting me go when I try and go to the bathroom." Reagan laughed. "Seriously, you're like a baby monkey clinging to it's mother," Reagan teased, then she pressed a soft kiss to Amy's lips and Amy felt butterflies erupt in her stomach like this was the first time Reagan had ever kissed her. It felt like the first time every time they kissed and Amy prayed she would never lose that feeling.

* * *

"Okay, you're all packed." Reagan said zipping her rucksack shut and handing it to Amy. It contained her clothes from the previous night, her shoes and Reagan had secretly packed her Person Of Interest boxset because she knew Amy really wanted to catch up. "Those shorts look good on you," she continued lifting the over sized tee Amy had borrowed to get a better look. Reagan had given Amy a pair of gym shorts to wear instead of the pencil skirt she had worn the previous night. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Amy sighed.

"You sure you don't want to borrow any trainers Amy?" Reagan asked before grabbing her keys.

"No, it's only a short walk to your truck, I don't need any and I'm not wearing my heels with gym shorts I'm going to look dumb." Amy reassured her before heading downstairs.

Amy tiptoed across the scorching ground all the way to Reagan's truck as Reagan looked on in amusement.

"You should have just asked for a pair of socks." Reagan scolded while opening the door to her truck. "Saves all the tip toeing."

"It's fine, it literally took 3 seconds to walk to your truck." Amy replied squeezing her feet and brushing off the excess dirt.

"If you say so babe."

Amy got that adoring look in her eyes again and she instantly snatched Reagan's hand and squeezed. She wasn't sure if Reagan was calling her 'babe' unconsciously but Amy didn't care, she would take it when she could get it.

* * *

"Reagan please carry me!" Amy begged snatching her foot back inside the truck, the ground was scorching hot and she didn't feel like getting her skin peeled off by the burning concrete.

"I told you to wear shoes Amy." Reagan reminded.

"I know, but I didn't know you were going to park this far away from my house!" Amy whined.

"Well it's not my fault someone has invited their entire family to their house. Unforeseen circumstances Amy, they're a bitch." Reagan sing songed.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry. Please just carry me." Amy mumbled, admitting defeat.

"Okay, come on." Reagan sighed without annoyance holding out her arms toward Amy. "Baby monkey or wedding threshold?"

"What is the wedding threshold?" Amy quizzed.

"Like…you know. The way you would carry someone if they hurt their ankle or something. The way a man carries his wife through a doorway on their wedding day." Reagan explained.

"Yeah, I want that one." Amy smiled climbing into Reagan's outstretched arms.

Amy was glad she was awake while Reagan carried her this time. She was confident and her approach was slow and steady. It was nice, this small girl carrying her like she was the weight of a feather. Amy smiled resting her head against Reagan's, linking her arms around Reagan's neck.

"Do you think you will carry me like this when we get married?" Amy asked suddenly.

"When?" Reagan suddenly stopped walking and looked up at Amy, Amy smoothed the hair on top of Reagan's head nervously.

"If - I mean. I'm not saying, you know. I'm just saying, would you?" Amy spluttered.

"Sure. I mean, you obviously can't carry me, your arms are like noodles. So I am fine doing the leg work." Reagan smiled continuing the journey toward Amy's.

"Okay." Amy said relaxing, grateful that Reagan didn't make a big deal of her slip up.

Too soon they were at Amy's front door.

"I'm gonna put you down now so you can get your keys." Reagan said starting to lower Amy.

"No, there's no need. The door is usually always unlocked in the day time." Amy said quickly.

"What? Why? It must be nice not to worry about things like that." Reagan mused, watching while Amy kicked down the handle and kicked open the front door.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife," Amy joked when Reagan carried her through the front door.

"You may now kiss the bride," Reagan whispered dropping her gaze to Amy's lips. Amy didn't need telling twice and struggled out of Reagan's grasp so that she could kiss her _properly_, with lots of groping of course.

"Just stay a few minutes longer," Amy begged shedding Reagan's rucksack and dragging Reagan closer to her.

"Just a few minutes," Reagan agreed, knowing full well they were fooling themselves.

Amy wasted no time dragging Reagan towards the stairs, making her way up them backwards with Reagan simultaneously pushing her up and pulling her down. When they burst into Amy's room Reagan's hands were frantically bunching Amy's t-shirt, Amy's hands were gripping generous hand fulls of Reagan's ass and thighs. None of them noticed the surprised gasp when they had burst into Amy's room, they were too busy with other things. It wasn't until Reagan looked over Amy's shoulder that she noticed they were not alone.

Reagan pulled her mouth around from Amy's, "Erm, Amy?"

"Mmm?" Amy asked trying to pull Reagan's mouth back onto hers.

Reagan prised herself away from Amy and took a step away prompting Amy to turn to see why her girlfriend didn't want to kiss her anymore.

"We have company," Reagan visibly swallowed.

"Yes, you do." Karma replied with crossed arms.


	10. Karma's Revenge

**A/N: Please don't hate me.**

* * *

"Karma I'm sorry!" Liam pleaded. "It was a mistake we were hurt!"

"So you thought you would hurt me instead!?" Karma screamed.

"No - yes. I'm sorry okay. I was upset and Amy was there and she was upset too," Liam tried again trying to pull Karma toward him.

"Do NOT touch me," she snapped twisting away from his grip. "You don't get to touch me!," she wailed.

"Karma..Karma? KARMA!" Liam shouted as her watched Karma run away into the distance.

Karma felt sick. Her soulmate had slept with her soulmate(?) and they had been burying it for months. Karma dry heaved trying to get the sick feeling out of her gut, it didn't work.

Karma pulled out her phone, dialled Amy's number, then she looked at it for what seemed like an eternity and then she erased the number she had dialled. That wasn't going to do it, she had to see her in person. Karma checked the time on her phone, it was too late now besides she didn't want to make a scene in front of Amy's family no matter how much she was hurting. So she decided to send a text, something simple and non threatening.

'I'm coming around tomorrow, make sure you are in x.'

* * *

"So this is awkward," Reagan whistled stealing a glance at Amy, who had her head bowed and was shuffling her feet nervously.

"Sure is." Karma replied sharply.

Amy still had her head to the ground refusing to make eye contact with either Reagan or Karma.

"So, I was just dropping Amy home." Reagan explained, trying to change the subject from the actual focus, which was Amy and herself almost fucking in Karma's presence.

"Looks like it." Karma puffed her cheeks and widened her eyes.

"Yep." Reagan sighed breaking eye contact to look at her girlfriend again.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Karma asked turning her attention to Amy. "Amy I told you I was coming over, but yet you were nowhere to be found, but I guess…." Karma gestures between Amy and Reagan, "I guess you were too busy doing….this."

"Oh, we were, you know." Reagan tried.

"I stayed over at Reagan's," Amy piped up suddenly. "It's our two month anniversary so, you know," she trailed off.

"Congrats," Karma said dryly.

"Thank you?" Amy replied cautiously.

"I mean two months is a long time, much more important than our longer than a decade friendship," Karma continued.

Reagan's eyes narrowed and Amy's brow furrowed. Something was happening.

"So much more important than actually spending time with me, you know, your best friend, your soulmate." Karma rambled on.

Reagan scoffed silently and if Karma noticed she didn't say anything.

"Karma I'm sorry," Amy tried.

"Are you?" Karma asked inquisitively. "Because you sure didn't _look_ sorry when you burst through your door just a second ago."

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Amy whispered averting her eyes.

"Amy I sent you a _message_, but I guess you have no time for me anymore." Karma spat.

Reagan's eyes widened as her gaze flitted from Amy to Karma and back again. It was uncomfortable, she felt like she was intruding.

"I'm just gonna…" Reagan started, gesturing towards the door.

"No, stay." Karma said quickly, standing up and grabbing Reagan's arm.

Amy frowned at the gesture as did Reagan. What the hell was happening?

"I think you will be interested in what I have to say," Karma said smirking vindictively, ready to unleash all her anguish and pain from the night before. "Or do you want to tell her?" Karma asked looking at Amy with eyes that could only be described as 'stabbing'.

"Um..what?" Amy asked face crumpled in confusion.

"What? What she asks," Karma faked laughed while pointing her thumb toward Amy. "This girl," Karma sighed with an exaggerated eye roll.

"What's happening right now?" Reagan asked timidly. She didn't have a good feeling at all, her stomach felt unsettled and she could feel the storm brewing.

"I'll do the honours shall I?" Karma volunteered with an enthusiastic clap that made both Reagan and Amy jump in slight fear.

"Liam," Karma said simply. Reagan waited for the rest of the sentence but Amy knew the sentence was already over.

Reagan tilted her head expectedly and Karma drew Reagan's attention to Amy. Amy who now had tears in her eyes, Amy who was now shaking her head furiously and refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Amy?" Reagan asked, scared at how fragile her voice sounded. "Amy what the heck is she talking about?" Reagan clarified.

Amy continued to shake her head, refusing to answer Reagan's question. So she turned to Karma. "Sorry, what's your name?" Reagan asked suddenly aware that she had no idea who this girl was.

Karma let out a bitter laugh. "She doesn't even know who I am? After two months?"

Reagan looked at Karma apologetically and Karma looked at her with pity.

"I'm Karma." Karma held out her hand for Reagan and Reagan reached out awkwardly to shake it, it was then that she noticed Karma's half of the friendship necklace.

"Oh. You're the other half of the necklace," Reagan hummed slotting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Best friends, isn't that right Amy?" Karma said sickeningly sweet.

Amy was still frozen in the exact position, still shaking her head, trying to shake something, trying to stop the avalanche that was about to fall and Karma was going to be the weight to set it loose.

"Well, supposed to be," she continued eyeing Amy and then turning her attention back to Reagan, because Amy clearly wasn't going to be a participant in this conversation and Karma wasn't going to speak to herself.

"So, Liam?" Reagan asked tentatively.

"Yes, Liam. My boyfriend, love of my life, _soulmate_."

Karma watched Amy visibly flinch.

"So what exactly does that have to do with Amy?" Reagan asked naively.

"Amy fucked Liam," Karma stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Excuse me?" Reagan was certain she had misheard.

"Amy _fucked_ Liam. My boyfriend." Karma repeated. "My best friend fucking my soul mate. How sick is that?" Karma smiled unnervingly.

Reagan's eyes were panicked, her hands clammy, her heart hurting. "Amy?" No response. "Amy!?" Reagan snapped. Amy flinched again, but had the decency to look Reagan in the eye. Amy had _never_ seen her _this _angry, she had never seen Reagan angry full stop and she was frightened of what was to come.

"Amy? What the heck?" Reagan demanded.

"We weren't together when I did that," was all Amy said

"Oh, right. That's okay then." Karma said sarcastically. "You weren't dating Reagan so it was fine to fuck my boyfriend, airtight explanation," Karma goaded sarcastically.

It wasn't alright, but Reagan would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved. Just a tiny bit and then just like that her relief was destroyed.

"So get this Reagan. Farrah gets married to Lauren's dad. Wait. You know who they are right?" Karma asked and shot Amy a look of disgust when Reagan confirmed that she did indeed know who they were. "Anyway Amy makes this heart warming speech, really beautiful about them being lucky to have each other and soulmates and this and that making eye contact with me the _entire_ time," Karma waves herself on. "So a little bit later Amy makes another beautiful speech, but _directly_ to me this time, talking about sparks and jumping off ledges and what not, you know how it goes. I told her I didn't love her like _that_ you know, she was my best friend I didn't want to lead her on…"

"Bullshit," Amy spat, her fists were clenched hard and her eyes bulging the tell tale vein throbbing on her forehead.

"What?" Karma asked shocked.

"I said ," Amy repeated. "You didn't want to lead me on!? What was the whole faking being lesbians thing Karma? Why did you suggest doing that? Kissing me in front of the entire school, dragging me into your dumb shitty plan to bag the most popular guy in school? Why? How is that not a lead on!?" Amy screeched wildly, stepping closer to Karma. "You caused this, _this _is all your fault! Making me fall in love with you, making me think we had a fat chance in hell of actually being together. _YOU_ did that, _YOU_ bought this on yourself! So yeah, I did fuck Liam. What did you expect us to do? You treat us like shit and then expect us to come crawling back to you? Begging? Fuck you Karma. Fuck _you_."

Amy was shaking, her shoulders heaving from her rant that was long over due.

"Isn't it funny," Karma said to Reagan completely ignoring Amy. "This was just about two months ago, wasn't your two month anniversary yesterday?" Karma smirked, shrugging her shoulders dismissively. Karma took no pleasure in doing this, but she needed to hurt Amy and in order to hurt Amy she needed to hurt the girl she most cared about.

Reagan felt sick, suddenly she couldn't breath. If Karma's calculations were correct Amy had been rejected by the girl she loved and then started dating Reagan immediately afterward, a rebound, something to take her mind off the girl she actually wanted.

"I - I gotta go." Reagan stammered staggering out of Amy's bedroom.

"Did you have to do that!? Did you have to do this in front of Reagan!?" Amy seethed before darting out her door and toward her girlfriend.

* * *

"Please don't touch me Amy," Reagan demanded shrugging off every touch Amy tried to place on her but Amy was having none of it, gripping onto Reagan's arm as she pulled herself toward her truck. "Amy stop!" Reagan shouted getting frustrated, stubborn tears staining her cheeks.

"No!" Amy cried trying to hurl herself into Reagan's arms. "Please don't go," she sobbed. "I'm not in love with her." Amy said adamantly. "Please believe me, I'm not and I don't know why I had sex with Liam, I wish I did but I don't." Amy sniffed wiping at her face.

"I do," Reagan clenched her jaw before she continued. "He was the closest thing to Karma. You couldn't have the real thing so you went for the next best thing," Reagan flared her nostrils at the thought. "It's not that you slept with Liam, it's _why_ you did it. You did it because you're in love with her" Reagan explained. "I understand, but it was a shitty thing to do and faking being lesbians? What the fuck Amy? Is that why you didn't want me to meet Karma? Was any of this real? Do you even like girls? I don't know, I just can't look at you right now. Please just let me get in my truck," Reagan pleaded with Amy.

"No Reagan, please let me explain." Amy said desperately.

"What do you want me to do Amy!? I can't be with someone who is in love with someone else. I won't be. I am better than that, I am _smarter_ than that." Reagan hissed.

"I'm not in love with Karma, I'm in love with _YOU!__" _Amy yelled in a last attempt to get Reagan to listen. This was the wrong time to say it, this was not how she wanted it to be. She was supposed to say it while she sleepily spooned Reagan, or maybe she would say it when Reagan made that goofy face that she loved so much, or heck maybe she would have said it while Reagan was knuckle deep in her. There was no plan but this was not how she wanted it to be.

"I wish I could believe you," Reagan smiled sadly while getting into her truck and pulling away.

As Karma watched Amy collapse to the ground with violent sobs she realised that revenge was not as sweet as she had imagined.


	11. Aftermath

**A/N: Something to tide you over and give me more time on the chapter I am working on.**

* * *

"NO, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Amy roared, still crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"Amy I -"

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, _FUCK YOU!__" _

Amy wasn't letting Karma get a word in edgeways and really she had no right to even attempt to explain herself.

"You did _not_ have to do this. You could have just waited a few seconds, could have waited for Reagan to leave. But no. You _had_ to ruin everything, it's just what you do though isn't it Karma? Reagan had _nothing_ to do with this, you did not have to involve her!" Amy wailed.

"Amy I wasn't thinking, I was just trying to hurt you." Karma tried feebly.

"Well congrats. You succeeded and destroyed my relationship in the progress. Which I don't understand. You and Liam weren't even together when we hooked up, you were in a _fake_ relationship with _me_! So technically I did nothing wrong. So why did you do this? Wait, I know. Lauren did tell me you were a bitch. Well, she said 'Karma's a bitch' but I can read between the lines."

"Amy -"

Amy put her hand up to shush Karma and then dragged herself from the ground. It was only when Amy was standing up that Karma realised what a mess Amy was. Her hair was a mess from her grabbing it and pulling at it in frustration, tears were streaming from extremely bloodshot eyes, snot was running down into her mouth, her mouth constantly quivering in a non attempt to stop herself from crying. Karma did not execute this revenge thing very well and the evidence was standing right in front of her.

"Do not follow me. Do not touch me. Do not talk to me." Amy warned. "You are dead to me," she spat before making her way back toward her house with unsteady steps.

Karma's eyes kept flitting from the one empty spot to the next. The empty spot Amy had dragged herself from and the empty spot Reagan had left when she had driven away.

* * *

Reagan had to pull over due to the amount of tears clouding her vision. As soon as she pulled over she gave herself permission to cry it out, she reasoned that the crying was to feel better, not to mourn her short relationship. But the harder she cried the more she realised how much she was kidding herself, she was obviously mourning, no matter how silly it sounded. It was only a _two_ month relationship at the end of the day, not twenty years, but there was always something so sad about ending a relationship that has barely begun. It's like dropping your ice cream cone, you don't even get the chance to savour your first taste and now it's splattered all over the ground and covered in dirt.

But there were _so many_ questions that Reagan needed an answer to. Faking being a lesbian? So nothing they had was _actually_ real? Was Amy just using her to get back at Karma for not loving her? Because that's exactly what it felt like. And why hadn't she just told her in the beginning? When she had asked about the necklace why didn't Amy just tell her? She wouldn't have been mad. But now she is. Very mad and very bummed.

Reagan's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing and she knew instantly who it was. Without even looking at the phone Reagan rejected the call. If she was so desperate for answers then why did she just reject Amy's phone call? "Because she just broke your heart you idiot!" Reagan's brain screamed, but her heart was screaming just as loudly to 'hear her out'. Reagan slammed her phone on the steering wheel and let out an external scream, she needed to clear her head.

* * *

"Reagan, please answer you phone. I'm _sorry! _Please give me a chance to explain." Amy pleaded to Reagan's voicemail. Immediately after she had hung up she redialled and met the voicemail machine again.

"Please answer your phone Reagan. How am I supposed to explain if you won't speak to me!?" Amy was pretty much screaming into her phone now and instantly regretted it. Reagan was not the person to take her anger out on, this wasn't her fault. It was her 'dead to her' ex-best friend who had ruined everything and screaming at Reagan wasn't going to fix things. She decided to try one last time.

* * *

"Amy." Reagan spoke surprisingly calm given her current state.

"Reagan? Reagan! Please come back, I need to explain. Just let me explain." Amy begged. She had begged more in the past in hour than she had ever begged in her life and she didn't care. She wasn't beyond it, especially if it was for something as important as this.

"Amy. I am going to block your number. I need time to think. I am so mad at you right now and I don't want to say something I am going to regret, okay? Goodbye Amy."

Reagan immediately blocked Amy's number, follow through was important and this was definitely a situation that called for follow through. It felt like a knife twisting in her heart but it had to be done for both of their sakes.

* * *

"Reagan? Reagan!?"

Amy pulled her phone away from her face to find the call disconnected and just as promised whenever Amy tried to call Reagan it was immediately diverted and disconnected.

"No. No. NO!" Amy yelled repeatedly dialling Reagan's number and being met with the same result.

Amy crumpled in defeat. The only thing for Amy to do now was bury herself into her bed and cry until she couldn't cry anymore, at least this way she had more dignity than being on the ground outside.

* * *

Reagan stared at her phone. No more notifications. It didn't feel good but somewhere deep down she was pleased that Amy was desperately trying to fix things, although nothing could be done right now. It was just too raw to even think about, so Reagan did the only thing she could do, she pulled up Jack's text message and made a note of her address. Jack needed a friend and now she was suddenly in need of one too.


	12. The Aftermath Of The Aftermath

Jack and Reagan hung out a lot over the past two weeks. Well, if you could call Reagan bursting into tears every 5 minutes 'hanging out'. Jack had taken Reagan's key to let herself in everyday because Reagan didn't have it in her to open the door, the only thing she had energy for was laying on her settee with a blanket over her head. Turns out Jack was a great friend, she didn't get annoyed at Reagan's emotional state, she made sure to bring the newspaper around every day and she made sure that there was a steady supply of tea and cigarettes (if Reagan wanted them).

Reagan hadn't been eating much though and it showed, in addition to the newspaper and cigarettes Jack would bring fast food every time she came around to try and persuade Reagan to eat and it wasn't really working. Reagan would only have a few fries and a bite of burger but it was better than nothing.

Today was different though. Today when Jack put the key in the lock Reagan was on the other side to open the door, her previously tangled loose hair was now wrapped into a bun on top of her head, her previously red puffy face was now all one colour and had been given a good scrub, her previously dead eyes had a little hint of _something_ behind them and when Jack gave Reagan the bag of fast food Reagan ate everything and even finished her milkshake. Jack was surprised to say the least.

"Did you and Amy make up? What's happening right now?" Jack asked crossing her arms, leaning back into the settee.

"Nope. Haven't spoke in two weeks. But I have been through worse and I couldn't get out of the hole for months, I don't want that again. Plus you always make an effort to bring me food so I should make an effort to show my appreciation and I'm hungry, so you know." Reagan shrugged shooting Jack a weak smile.

"You have your appetite back? Progress. Congrats." Jack grinned handing Reagan an unlit cigarette.

Reagan shook her head. "No thanks, I'll take the newspaper though," she replied standing up and walking over to the kitchen to grab a pen. When she returned Reagan opened the paper and flipped it several pages until she found the section she was looking for.

"You're moving?" Jack asked leaning over to get a better look at Reagan was doing.

"I think so. I mean…this place is great and it is a steal but it's not…me. You know? The only place in this house that feels like home is my bedroom. I want the entire house to be mine, not just one small section." Reagan explained clicking the pen constantly throughout her speech.

"So just buy some paint or something," Jack shrugged lighting her cigarette and snatching the paper from Reagan. "What are you even looking for anyway?"

Okay, so Reagan hadn't gotten this far. She just knew she needed to move and soon before she started pulling her hair out.

"I think one bed is fine, a small living area, no communal bathroom, the bathroom needs to have a bath. That sounds okay right?"

Jack shook her head and looked at Reagan in pity. "You need a two bed, you need a bedroom free for sleepovers," Jack pointed her thumb at herself, indicating that it would be herself that would be staying over. "Or if you wanna be more practical you can use the spare room to store all your equipment and have some mixing sessions."

Reagan gave a small nod of agreement.

"You also need a place with a shower. Who bathes everyday? That is super time consuming and the shower will get the job done quicker. Also you still need to be in Austin right? So with that in mind…." Jack pored over the next few pages, then held her hand out for Reagan's pen, "I recommend this, anddddd this." Jack handed Reagan back the paper with two circled properties.

"This is good. You are good. Should I make the call today?" Reagan asked giving the properties the once over.

"Now is as good a time as any," Jack said watching a genuine smile appear on Reagan's face for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

It had been two weeks and three days since Amy had last seen Reagan - not that she was counting or anything. And still no sign of her, both visually and physically. Amy had been ringing Reagan's phone everyday since the day the broke up (?) but she couldn't get through. Still blocked and Amy would be lying if she said that it didn't fucking hurt. It hurt that Reagan had gone out of her way to remove their main form of communication, it hurt that she hadn't caved and called Amy to forgive her and then show her how much she missed her by fucking her brains out but what hurt the most was that Amy couldn't take the damn necklace off. It crept up on her in the most invasive ways, when she would forget about it she would all of a sudden feel the coolness of the trinket on her chest, or sometimes it would get tangled in her hair just to remind her not to forget about Reagan. She just didn't have it in her to take it off and she didn't want to either. Amy slept in the clothes Reagan had given to her, the scent was fading and that made Amy feel worse each passing night. Reagan's scent was the only thing that would soothe her to sleep and now even that was fading away.

School seemed to drag on for hours longer than necessary. Amy made calculated efforts to avoid Karma and their group of friends they would usually hang out with. The look that Karma would give her after an argument - a look that would usually make her melt on the spot now infuriated her. All of Amy's classes were background noise to her until she could get home and wet her pillow again.

Farrah had been respectful, didn't pry too much but comforted Amy when she needed it most: a back rub, playing with her hair, listening to her vent about Reagan and how much she missed her. Comforting her daughter while she cried about a girl wasn't the way Farrah imagined her life would go, but she actually didn't hate it - at all.

* * *

Amy didn't want to seem desperate, but she was kind of desperate. If Reagan wasn't going to speak to her then _she _was going to speak to Reagan. Someone had to break the silence and Amy decided she was going to be the one to do it.

"Lauren! I'm borrowing your car!" Amy yelled up the stairs, not bothering to wait for a response before grabbing Lauren's keys and leaving the house.

"Two weeks, two damn weeks! How can she think it's okay to do this? Two weeks? Okay, one week I can understand but this is bullshit." Amy spoke to herself the entire journey to Reagan's.

* * *

Reagan had called the estate agents three days ago and she had decided on her new place. The choice was easy, one of the places she looked at was perfect until they looked in the bathroom which had mould covering every single wall. The estate agent had tried to convince her that painting over the mould would 'clear the problem right up'; Jack warned her that she would die of pneumonia if she even considered moving into that place.

"It's funny how almost all of these boxes are filled with records and your clothes only fill up like two boxes." Jack laughed trying to seal another moving box bulging with records.

"What can I say? It's for the love of the game" Reagan brushed off her shoulder dramatically before waltzing over to Jack helping to seal the box shut and motioning for Jack to mark the box with the permanent marker.

"I'm not exactly sure what that means," Jack laughed swiping the marker across Reagan's cheek playfully.

"Hey!" Reagan squeaked chasing Jack around the room trying to wrestle the marker from her hand.

* * *

When Amy pulled up she recognised a car she hadn't seen there before, it wasn't like she knew every car on the street but there was just something about the navy Land Rover that was parked directly behind Reagan's truck that made it seem out of place.

Amy cautiously made her way to the front door constructing and deconstructing the speech that was definitely going to win Reagan over. Amy raised her fist to knock Reagan's door when she heard it, the giggling, two sets of giggles. Instantly Amy was livid. She had been crying her body weight in tears and Reagan was here living it up with some other girl? Amy's cautious attitude was now restless and hostile, she pounded the door with her fist and waited. When there was no response she pounded again. The giggling got louder and it was clear it was approaching the door. Amy raised her fist to pound the door again stopped in her tracks when the door swung open.

Amy wanted to cry. The person who opened the door was _not_ Reagan, she had kind of hoped that the giggling was just the television and everything was going to be fine.

"Oh. Hi." Jack laughed trying to compose herself.

Amy's heart sunk. Jack was dark and lovely. Tall with legs that seemed endless in her denim hot pants, her toned stomach shown off with a crop top, she had a deep set of dimples which were revealed with her wide smile, thick rimmed glasses and an unruly afro framed her face.

"I'm -," she extended her hand toward Amy.

Amy wasn't listening, she had locked eyes with Reagan hovering in the kitchen, when Reagan broke eye contact with her Amy saw red. Amy shoved Jack out of the way and made a beeline for Reagan.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Amy hissed as she go closer to Reagan. "Are you kidding me right now!?

"Amy calm down," Reagan spoke calmly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? I have been a damn wreck for two weeks Reagan. For two weeks you don't call me, don't text me, you block my number and you want me to calm down!?"

"I told you I would speak to you when I wasn't so mad," Reagan continued.

"Are you sure about that? Because you didn't sound mad a minute ago. Sounds like you are having a shit ton of fun actually." Amy flared her nostrils and clenched her jaw. "Maybe you didn't call me because you're too fucking busy with your new girlfriend!" Amy spat getting in Reagan's face. Reagan took a step backwards unnerved by Amy's new demeanour, but she didn't break eye contact, she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Hi, I'm Jack" Jack piped up behind Amy.

Amy spun around. "Oh, so you're the one who wanted that coffee date with my _girlfriend_?"

"As friends yeah," Jack corrected.

Amy crossed her arms angrily. "Oh yeah, of course you did," Amy rolled her eyes. "Hitting on a girl that has a girlfriend and then getting her to go with you for coffee under the guise of 'friendship'? Do you know how pathetic that is?"

"Hey blondie. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm straight, I just wanted to make a friend, so why don't you direct your energy toward Reagan instead of making excuses as to why this whole thing is my fault when it clearly isn't." Jack advised.

Embarrassed wasn't the word for what Amy was thinking right now. She looked like a fool once again and this time she had bought it completely on herself.

"I'm so sorry I -"

"Wait. You're _straight!?__" _Reagan asked stepping around Amy toward Jack.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know that!?" Reagan gasped.

"I didn't think that bringing him up was a good idea. You were so sad and could barely eat for two weeks _and_ you spent most of the time curled up under your blanket. I didn't want to rub it in your face," Jack smiled apologetically.

Amy shifted uncomfortably.

"Huh. You learn something new everyday," Reagan smiled genuinely at Jack.

"Hey don't you think I would have hit on you by now if I was into girls? You're not exactly bad looking." Jack laughed.

"My gaydar must be broken." Reagan joked hitting her head playfully.

"Listen, if you wanted to make out I obviously wouldn't say no," Jack teased.

"Shut up," Reagan said with an affectionate shove.

"You're not into girls?" Amy croaked.

Reagan and Jack both jumped slightly, forgetting Amy was even in the room.

"I'm not. Sorry to take the wind out of your sails blondie. Reagan, this is getting awkward so I'm gonna finish off those boxes upstairs. Shout for me if you need me. Okay bye."

Amy watched Jack practically scramble up the stairs.

"Reagan I-"

"No. It's so nice that you think so highly of me. That you would think that I would just jump straight into bed with some other girl. Real nice Amy." Reagan huffed taking some tape to a box that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Reagan, I'm sorry." Amy said hurriedly.

"No Amy. I have spent _two _weeks not eating, not sleeping, not being able to work, barely being able to lift my head. So sorry for laughing once in two weeks, sorry for needing a friend." Reagan busied herself stacking boxes and marking them with markers, anything so she didn't need to look at Amy.

"Okay, I was out of line but please just look at me okay." Amy pleaded.

Reagan looked at Amy reluctantly. It was then Amy saw the state Reagan was in. Her jaw was tense, her once glowing skin was now dull and paler than usual, her eyes lacked the twinkle they usually had, her hair was tied up into a greasy bun and she had clearly been living in basketball shorts and giant t-shirts. But despite all of it Amy still thought Reagan was the most beautiful girl she had laid eyes on.

"Yes I look like shit, I know." Reagan sighed when she felt Amy's gaze lingering too long.

"No you don't. You will never look bad to me." Amy comforted. "Can we talk?" she added quietly.

"Not right now," Reagan pointed at the stack of boxes she had started busying herself with again, "I'm a little busy right now."

"What - what are you doing?" Amy asked realising that the entire downstairs was practically empty.

"Moving." Reagan said matter-of-factly.

"Wait what? Where are are you going!?" Amy panicked.

"To some place smaller. Some place more…me."

"But where? Outside of Texas? Why are you running away? Why are you running away from us?" Amy fumed.

Reagan gave Amy a dirty look. "Don't flatter yourself Amy. This house isn't for me, my bedroom is the only place that feels like 'mine' and you know that. That's why I'm moving. Not because I'm 'running away'."

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Reagan cracked.

"You faked being a lesbian!? What the hell Amy!? Do you even like me at all, or was it just some elaborate plan to make Karma jealous. I just feel so _fucking_ stupid." Reagan whispered with her head low and a voice that sounded just so _broken._

"Yes, I faked being a lesbian. We both did - me and Karma I mean. Some guy called Shane mistook us for lesbians and Karma was into this guy -"

"Liam?"

"Yes, him. She wanted his attention and she decided this was the way to do it. It's dumb I know, but she was my best friend I wanted to help her."

Reagan shook her head, "That's so fucked up."

"I know. But you're not stupid Reagan, don't say that." Amy sighed.

When Reagan lifted her head she realised how close Amy was, their noses actually bumped together and Reagan tried to take a step back even though there was no more space.

"Stop trying to run away Reagan," Amy pleaded stepping even closer, "I love you."

"Amy -"

"No Reagan. I don't care that you're mad at me right now and I don't care if you don't think I mean it. I love you, I love you, I love you."

With every word that Amy spoke she pressed her body deeper into Reagan, her shaky hands hesitantly hovering over Reagan's waist for a moment before landing.

Amy smiled sadly, "I miss you."

Reagan took a breath and looked up at Amy, large eyes filled with sadness, mouth pouty as ever.

"I'll wait. For as long as you need to trust me or to stop being mad at me, I'll wait." Amy reassured.

"You're actually not doing a good job at that," Reagan teased half-heartedly.

"I know," Amy whispered moving her hands up to cup Reagan's face. Amy missed those cheeks.

Reagan's throat visibly bobbed as she swallowed but she made no effort to get out of Amy's grip. They just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Amy decided to just go for it. She stroked Reagan's cheeks with her thumbs before leaning in and softly pressing her lips against Reagan's. Amy probably lingered a few seconds longer than she should have but she didn't care. When she pulled away Reagan's eyes were still closed and she had a peaceful look on her face before her eyes fluttered open.

"You shouldn't have done that," Reagan uttered huskily.

"I know," Amy agreed but refused to let her hands leave Reagan's waist.

A few awkward seconds passed before they heard Jack stomping down the stairs, boxes stacked to about her head in her arms.

"What's with the marker on your face?" Amy asked rubbing at it a little.

"Did you two kiss and make up?" Jack shouted placing the boxes on the ground.

"Err I should go and help," Reagan muttered waiting for Amy to step back and give her space. Amy did so excruciatingly slowly.

"Where is she moving to?" Amy asked Jack when Reagan had disappeared upstairs.

Jack thought the question over a moment before answering. "I don't think I should tell you that."

Amy's face dropped and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"It's still in Austin, if that's what you're worried about," Jack quickly reassured when she noticed Amy getting upset.

"Thank you," Amy whispered tearfully. "I should go though. Could you tell Reagan I meant what I said about waiting. She'll know what I mean."

Jack nodded apologetically watching Amy leave before running up the stairs two at a time to reach Reagan.

* * *

"I know you're hiding dude," Jack accused before pushing the bedroom door open.

Reagan was leaning near the window watching Amy leave, she had the same teary eyes as Amy did.

"I'm not hiding actually," Reagan answered wiping her tears away.

"If you say so," Jack shrugged walking over to the window.

"There's a fucking Land Rover parked right behind my truck. Don't people know It's rude to park so close behind someone?" Reagan moaned.

"Actually….that's mine." Jack laughed.

"Are you joking!? Where did you get the money for _that_?" Reagan gasped leaning forward to get a better look out the window.

"My dads guilt gift. You can test drive it later if you want?" Jack smiled waving the keys in Reagan's face.

"I'd like that," Reagan said before picking up a roll of tape to finish the job at hand.

So this is what having friends feels like Jack thought happily. You see them through the worst and hopefully watch them come out the other side.

"Oh yeah. Amy told me to tell you that she meant what she said earlier." Reagan raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack. "About waiting." Jack clarified.

"Actually. I don't think she does," Reagan replied.

And strangely she was kind of okay with that.


	13. Reagan Has The Flu

Amy practically jumped on her phone when she saw the caller ID.

"Reagan?"

"No. It's Jack."

"Oh," Amy sighed voice filled with disappointment. "Wait. Why do you have Reagan's phone?"

"Reagan's sick. I think she needs you, there's only so much I can do for her you know?"

"Wait how sick? Cancer sick or?" Amy said panic clear in her voice.

"No. Just severe flu sick." Jack reassured. "Sweats, headache, high temperature, nausea, sneezing the usual."

"That doesn't sound too good." Amy hummed.

"Well she is doped up on meds right now, so you should come over," Jack's voice suddenly had a sly tone to it. "She isn't exactly going to turn you away is she? You can talk her ear off and she will have no choice but to listen. So…what do you say?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, I don't think she would want me there right now." Amy decided.

"You're wrong," Jack replied before hanging up.

A few seconds later Amy had received a text message with Reagan's new address.

* * *

Amy pulled up to a row of houses. It was much more cosy in terms of appearance, smaller, more compact, very…Reagan. Jack's Land Rover was outside indicating that this was indeed the correct address. Amy had been good about giving Reagan space, she hadn't seen Reagan or tried to contact her since she kissed her a week ago so she decided to really psych herself up with a rousing pep talk before walking up to the front door. Before she even knocked Jack had thrown the door open, clearly eagerly awaiting Amy's arrival.

"How is she?" Amy whispered following Jack's lead. Amy didn't get a good look at the new place, just a quick glance at the walls that now housed a few of the posters that Amy had seen in Reagan's previous bedroom.

"She looks like crap," Jack replied in a hushed tone while shutting the door to the kitchen. "Sit," Jack gestured to a wooden fold out chair and sat herself on the one opposite to Amy. Amy drummed her fingers nervously on the walnut table separating herself and Jack.

"So. I was making soup but now you are here you can take over. I don't think Reagan and I are at the stage where I can hand feed her. But you, her girlfriend can." Jack smiled before turning Amy's attention to the boiling pot on the stove. "Everything is pretty much done, it just needs a few more minutes. I'm gonna head out, I trust you can find the bowls and cutlery yourself, get yourself acquainted with the place."

Jack stood up and smoothed her dress before heading toward the kitchen door.

"Wait!" Amy stood up quickly and rushed over to Jack. "Are you sure she will be okay with me here?" Amy asked uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Amy. Trust me on this, she misses you." Jack stroked Amy's arm with a soothing swipe and then pointed to a closed door to the right of them "She's in there by the way, that's the living room." Jack pointed to the room to the left of them "And that's the under the stairs cupboard. Now go and tend to the soup before it boils over. Oh, here." Jack pulled out a tub of Vicks Vaporub. "This is a miracle worker. Alright, bye Amy." Jack gave an encouraging nod to Amy before leaving.

* * *

Amy sighed nervously, she was on her own now. Amy slowly stirred the soup nervously, she wasn't much of a cook, she would live on toast if she could, so being in charge of a large pot of soup was very nerve wracking for her. Glancing at her watch Amy decided it was time to serve the soup. It took a few tries to find where the plates and dishes were stored and a lot more tries to attempt to scoop the soup into a bowl without spilling it, in the end the food was served without too much destruction.

Amy carefully pushed her way into the dark living room. Fosters House Of Imaginary Friends was on the TV, the volume was turned down to almost nothing and the glow of the TV illuminated Reagan who was slumped over on the settee with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Amy placed the tray of soup on the coffee table in front of the TV and turned on the light. Reagan didn't even flinch, probably had no idea where she was and what was going on really. Her body was damp with sweat, her wet hair plastered to her face and she had visible dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Reagan?" Amy whispered sitting next to her girlfriend (?). "Reagan?" Amy tried again when she got no response.

"Mmm?"

Amy reached over and placed her hands either side of Reagan's neck. Definitely burning up.

"I'm cold and the light is making my headache worse." Reagan complained, her eyes still closed, her body still slumped.

"I have some soup here for you," Amy said not quite sure how to go about feeding it to Reagan.

"Amy?" Reagan croaked opening her eyes just enough to see if she was hearing things.

Amy gave a small smile of relief. "Yeah Reagan. It's me."

"What are you doing here?" Reagan asked not really able to raise her voice beyond a croaked whisper.

"Jack called me," Amy said leaning over to pick up the tray of soup.

Reagan eyes followed Amy's actions. "I'm going to kill her."

"You can do that after you eat this," Amy reasoned.

Reagan lifted her arm and it fell straight back down, it felt like lead and there was no way she was going to be able to feed herself like she had hoped.

"Do you want me to? Should I feed you?" Amy asked cautiously.

Reagan sighed nodding her head sheepishly before lulling it in Amy's direction.

Amy nodded and lifted a spoon full of soup to Reagan's lips. Reagan couldn't even, or wasn't able to slurp it off the spoon so Amy kind of just tilted it into her mouth. It continued this way until the soup was finished and Reagan closed her eyes immediately, like the effort of swallowing was tiring for her. Reagan's head fell onto Amy's shoulder and Amy felt a surge of joy course through her body, she knew it was mostly because Reagan was too tired to hold her head up but she would like to think that some part of Reagan wanted to lean on her. For the next couple of hours Amy watched cartoons while Reagan slept peacefully on her shoulder.

* * *

It was 7:30pm when Amy decided it was time for Reagan to shower and get into bed, she pulled Reagan's arms to get her onto her feet and gently guided her toward the stairs. Every step was tiring for Reagan and she was relieved when she finally made it to the bathroom and was gently lowered onto her toilet seat. Amy returned with towels and clean night clothes from Reagan's bedroom and ran a hot shower. All of Reagan's clothing were damp from her sweats so Amy threw them into the dirty basket, then she pulled Reagan to her feet and gently encouraged her into the bath.

Reagan didn't have the energy to clean herself so she just stood there wearily while Amy gave her a quick wipe down with a flannel. When she was finished Amy dried Reagan's hair as much as she could with the towel before working on Reagan's body.

"Do you feel any better?" Amy asked while pulling a vest top over Reagan's head before rubbing a generous amount of Vicks onto her chest.

"Cleaner, less stuffed up" Reagan smiled tiredly. "Thank you."

"Good," Amy replied pulling Reagan's shorts up around her waist.

When Reagan was dressed Amy grabbed her hand and led her toward the bedroom. Pulling back the sheets Amy waited patiently while Reagan gently lowered herself into bed, then Amy pulled up the blanket and pressed a kiss to Reagan's forehead.

"Don't kiss me," Reagan groaned. "You're going to get sick."

"Well then you can come over and look after me next time," Amy laughed. "I'm gonna head off now, do you need anything else?"

"Stay."

"What?" Amy asked eyebrows raised in surprised.

"Stay with me?" Reagan asked slowly blinking her large brown eyes at Amy.

"Okay. I'll stay." Amy said much more cooly than she actually felt. She stripped down to her underwear and walked over to a speaker that had Reagan's iPod slotted into it. "BANKS - BEDROOM WALL" Amy read out loud to herself. She hit play on the song that was already five seconds in, a pleasant bass filled the room:

* * *

'**My arms are open for you look at me now**

**Baby if you want you got me**

**I know you're broken darling and I won't let you down**

**Baby I've been waiting for you'**

* * *

Amy looked over at Reagan to see if the music was too loud. When Reagan didn't appear to respond Amy crawled awkwardly into bed beside Reagan. Making sure to keep her distance but still being close enough to let Reagan know she was there.

* * *

'**I know you like acting like you don't care**

**But I can be distant don't want to be distant anymore**

**Darling look at me standing here**

**This is my promise, cross my heart promise, this is all yours'**

* * *

After a few moments Reagan rolled over onto Amy tucking her head into the crook of Amy's neck, her hands resting on Amy's chest. Amy wrapped her arms around Reagan rubbing her back because she read somewhere that it cleared congestion _not_ because she wanted an excuse to touch Reagan intimately.

* * *

'**See these feelings are outta control**

**Talk about losing losing all my shit for you**

**Cause I've been thinking about thinking about**

**Putting my body body body on top of you'**

* * *

Reagan lifted her head a little. It seemed to Amy that she was thinking of something to say, but thought better of it and let her head fall back down.

* * *

'**You know how I see you, we should be one**

**Cause I already told you baby**

**Last time that I tried to sing you this song**

**Couldn't get the words out baby**

**My arms are open for you look at me now**

**Baby if you want you got me**

**I know you're broken darling I won't let you down**

**Cause baby I've been waiting for you'**

* * *

"Amy?" Reagan spoke into Amy's neck.

"Yeah?" Amy whispered. By now she had one hand in Reagan's hair, the other still working on her back.

"You're a really good girlfriend." Reagan mumbled.

'"I try." Amy smiled listening to Reagan's breath even out as she drifted off to sleep.


	14. 8am - 8am

**8:00am**

Amy was woken by the sound of the front door opening, a few moments later Jack's head peeked around the bedroom door.

"Meds and breakfast." Jack mouthed holding up two brown bags placing them on the bed beside Amy. "I see you two made up." Jack whispered nodding her head at Reagan laying on Amy's chest.

"Something like that," Amy replied stroking Reagan's hair.

"Okay, I gotta run." Jack whispered turning back on herself.

"What do you even do!?" Amy asked.

"Things." Jack smiled before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

**8:10am**

The sun was pathetically trying to penetrate the blinds in the room and failing miserably. Reagan was still fast asleep on Amy when Amy started eating breakfast. Pancakes drenched in lemon and cinnamon. Amy was finishing her third pancake when Reagan started stirring.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Reagan mumbled, face buried in Amy's neck.

"Reagan? It's Sunday." Amy laughed.

"It feels like I have been sleeping for days," Reagan yawned pushing herself off Amy.

Amy missed Reagan's warmth immediately.

"Breakfast?" Amy pushed a styrofoam container toward Reagan.

"I bet this smells delicious," Reagan smiled opening the lid. "I can't smell or taste anything right now." Reagan clarified when she saw the confused look on Amy's face.

"Well I can confirm that they smell delicious and also taste delicious!" Amy grinned with a mouth full of food. "Oh. Your meds are in that bag there." Amy pointed at the second brown bag with sticky fingers.

Reagan popped out two tablets from their packaging and swallowed them dry.

Amy cringed. "That is creepy."

Reagan just shrugged and started on her breakfast.

"Are you naked?" Reagan asked squinting at Amy's figure under the blanket.

"No, I'm wearing underwear." Amy corrected lifting the blanket to show Reagan.

"Nice," Reagan nodded in approval. "But weren't you cold?" Reagan asked concern tingeing her voice.

"Well you kept me warm all night, so." Amy shrugged.

"Glad to be of service." Reagan mumbled with her mouth full of scrambled eggs.

* * *

**8:55am**

"So are we back together?" Amy asked as casually as she could while flipping through Reagan's records.

Reagan shrugged. "Do you want us to be?"

"Yes." Amy answered immediately. "I mean if you want to be…whatever."

Reagan raised an eyebrow "Well I didn't actually break up with you, so technically…"

Amy's eyes lit up.

"When do you think you're going to feel better?" Amy spoke with an eagerness that even Reagan in her sickened state didn't miss.

"Complete recovery from the flu takes about 10 days." Reagan tapped her laptop, "I looked it up."

"I'll give you a week, tops. Then we are banging flu or no flu." Amy decided.

"It's your funeral. Can I take a nap? I'm feeling a little sleepy."

"Sure." Amy laid back and opened her arms which Reagan gratefully snuggled into.

* * *

**10:15am**

"You know I've had the flu shot right?"

"And you're only just telling me now?"

"What if we made out just a little bit?"

"How effective is the flu jab?"

"100%? I don't know. Why bother giving it to me if I'm not going to be protected? I have already been exposed to it anyway by having skin to skin contact with you. What about if we don't use tongue?"

Reagan threw up the horns. "Tongue or die babe."

"So. Do you wanna make out?"

"Okay, but you go on top because I can't be wasting my precious energy."

Amy wasted no time in rolling Reagan over in one swift move and pressing their lips together.

Reagan turned her head a little. "Wait. If you get sick I don't want to hear it. Okay?"

"Shut up Reagan." Amy breathed before connecting their lips again.

* * *

**10:20am**

One hand was firmly planted on Reagan's hip and the other was sneakily making it's way down Reagan's shorts. Reagan let it happen for a few seconds and then wagged her finger at Amy.

"10 days." Reagan warned before flipping Amy onto her back. Reagan couldn't take the risk of losing control again.

"It was worth a shot," Amy laughed.

"Shut up Amy," Reagan whispered before pressing Amy into the bed with a bruising kiss.

* * *

**11:50am**

Reagan was leaning against the bath, Amy kneeling between her legs.

"What is a vitamin soak?" Reagan asked squinting at the box Amy had in her hands.

"I asked the chemist what was the best soak for aches and pain for someone with the flu and she gave me this." Amy explained holding up the box she had just bought. "Vitamin C, Lemon Essential Oil, Eucalyptus Essential Oil, Tea Tree Essential Oil, Rose Hips, Hibiscus flower, Echinacea Root and Ginseng Root. Does any of this mean anything to you?" Amy asked when she saw Reagan's eyes losing focus.

Reagan shot Amy a small smile. "Sounds good, I don't know."

"Okay. Good." Amy smiled dumping a generous amount into the bath that she was running. "Do you have any bubble bath?"

"In the basket." Reagan pointed vaguely to the basket sitting in the corner of the bathroom.

"Burt's Bees Baby Bee Bubblebath? Are you a child?" Amy laughed.

"I have sensitive skin!" Reagan pouted.

"You're so cute," Amy whispered leaning over Reagan to pour in the bubble bath.

"I know." Reagan sighed turning toward to the bath and letting her hand float in the bubbles.

"Now strip," Amy smirked standing up to remove her clothes.

* * *

**12:05pm**

"How is your chest?" Amy asked while giving Reagan a beard made of bubbles.

"Less stuffed up, things are moving." Reagan replied leaning into Amy. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!" Amy grinned swiping the bubbles from Reagan's face. "Okay, now you do me."

Reagan grabbed a handful of bubbles and carefully arranged them onto Amy's face, hair and eyebrows. "There. Now you look like a wise sage. Give me some life advice."

Amy paused for a second. "Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you."

Reagan leaned forward and removed the bubbles from Amy's face. "Love is being stupid together."

Amy pulled Reagan toward her and wrapped her legs around her. "Love is making out with your girlfriend even though you're not 100% sure your flu shot is still active."

"Love is feeling like your heart is going to burst out of your chest and you can't breath every time you think about that one person...right?" Reagan whispered tilting her head a little. Reagan looked so vulnerable, her dark eyes wide open searching for Amy's reaction for any sign that she had made a misstep. Amy just nodded silently. Slowly at first and then ecstatically pulling Reagan toward her by the back of her neck, kissing her with _everything_ she had. And they kept kissing until Reagan's 10 day rule was long forgotten.

* * *

**13:10pm**

"My chest feels so much better!" Reagan said coughing a few times to test her theory

"Because of the bath or because you were moaning my name?" Amy teased.

Reagan gave Amy the finger while rifling through the fridge or something decent to cook.

Amy pointed to the lucozade she had bought earlier, "Please drink some of that."

Reagan took a swig before turning her attention back to the fridge.

"My mom always makes me drink lucozade when I get sick. I think it has some sort of placebo effect. You give the lucozade to someone who is sick and they start to feel better because they feel like they have someone looking out for them." Amy explained. "Which I am. Looking out for you." Amy added.

"I could do you a grilled cheese. Or I could order you something? I really need to go food shopping sometime soon." Reagan mostly mumbled to herself.

Amy was sitting on the walnut kitchen table swinging her legs gently. "Grilled cheese is fine, thank you."

Reagan pulled the ingredients out the fridge and set up everything necessary to make the grilled cheese. Amy and Reagan made idle chit chat while the food was cooking: How they both wished Natalie Portman would cut her hair again, Who was hotter Tegan or Sara?, Would you date Robin Wright? The usual. The oven pinged and Reagan set a plate of grilled cheese's in front of Amy. Reagan wasn't really hungry she was more than happy to sit back and watch Amy devour her food. To watch the way Amy's eyes lit up every time the gooey cheese would come into contact with her tongue, the moan she let out when she felt the crunch of the bread in her mouth, the embarrassed look Amy would get when she realised how intently Reagan was watching her.

Amy got up, walked to the bedroom, came back with two pills and then extended half a sandwich toward Reagan.

"I know you're not hungry but you can't take these on an empty stomach."

Reagan ate the sandwich and then took the pills still watching Amy in fascination as she destroyed the pile of grilled cheese sandwiches in front of her.

* * *

**14:35pm**

"What do you wanna watch?" Reagan asked flicking through the options on her laptop.

Amy shrugged. "I dunno. I'll watch whatever."

"Okay. We're watching Broad City." Reagan decided hooking up her laptop to the television and flopping back onto the settee.

* * *

**14:45pm**

"You are definitely Abbi, so prude and sensible." Reagan teased poking Amy in the ribs.

"I really want to disagree but it's kind of true." Amy laughed. "Stop that tickles!" Amy screeched leaning back into Reagan.

Reagan immediately manoeuvred their bodies into a spooning position.

"Ilana is so hot. You are definitely Ilana." Amy smiled wrapping Reagan's arm tighter around her.

* * *

**18:15pm**

"Are you hungry?"

"No not yet."

"Okay, I'm gonna order a pizza and we can eat it later if we get hungry. What do you like?"

"I'll have what you're having."

Reagan gave Amy a silent thumbs up.

"Good evening. I'd like to order a pizza please."

* * *

**18:45pm**

"Thank you so much." Reagan smiled handing the pizza boy the amount due plus a tip.

Reagan walked to the kitchen and placed the pizza box on the table. When she walked back to her bedroom Amy practically jumped her.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Reagan breathed against Amy's lips.

"I'll ditch," Amy said pushing Reagan back into the bed.

Reagan pushed Amy off her a little. "Amy…Come on. You're not ditching"

"I'm not ditching. Just avoiding?" Amy reasoned helping Reagan out of her clothes.

"How are you going to explain yourself? Sorry I wasn't in school I was too busy fucking my girlfriend all night?" Reagan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That sounds good to me." Amy laughed starting to kiss Reagan's neck.

"When are you going home?" Reagan asked eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm not," Amy said lifting herself off of Reagan. "How am I supposed to leave you here knowing you're sick?"

"Oh. But it's okay to have sex with me? Makes sense." Reagan nodded.

"I'm staying," Amy decided kissing Reagan on the forehead while reaching across for her phone. "See, I'm texting my mom right now. Promising to go to school and be home tomorrow….which I will." Amy added when Reagan poked her warningly.

"You're not tired?" Reagan asked while Amy continued the assault on her neck.

"No, I'm horny and after that I will be hungry." Amy smirked.

Amy's hand slide slowly up toward Reagan's neck, resting there squeezing lightly.

"This is new," Reagan breathed looking down at Amy's hand around her neck.

Amy started to retract her hand when Reagan grabbed it and put it back in its position.

"I like it."

"Good." Amy whispered her free hand trailing down Reagan's stomach.

* * *

**20:15pm**

Amy rolled from on top of Reagan and flopped onto her back beside her girlfriend. Both on their backs. Both their eyes closed.

"I said 10 days." Reagan swallowed trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't see you bringing that up in the bath or two minutes ago when I had fingers in you...so nice try." Amy laughed leaning up on her elbows.

"Shut up, are you hungry?" Reagan asked getting up to go and get the pizza.

* * *

**20:30pm**

Reagan put the remaining pizza in the fridge and flopped back on the bed next to Amy. Both full and exhausted.

Patting along the bed Reagan found Amy's hand and lazily intertwined their fingers together.

They lay in silence with only the sound of their ragged breathing filling the room.

* * *

**20:40pm**

"Are you and Karma friends yet?" Reagan asked cautiously.

"Nope."

"You should talk to her."

"Why should I?"

"Because she did what she did because she was hurt Amy. Has she tried to talk to you?"

"Yeah"

"Exactly. She was hurt and now it has passed. You should hear her out, you're not exactly innocent are you?"

Amy's hand went frigid in Reagan's.

"I'm not blaming you. But I see her point."

Amy sighed and rolled onto her side. "Can we talk about this another time, please?"

"Okay." Reagan nodded stroking the thigh Amy had draped across her stomach.

"Thank you." Amy muttered sleepily into Reagan's neck.

* * *

**6:15am**

Reagan opened her eyes to see Amy still draped across her in the same position as last night. Amy was breathing pleasantly into her neck, muttering some inaudible words in her sleep.

Reagan reached for her phone.

'Can you drop Amy to school for 8:00am. Please. x'

Seconds later she had a response. 'Sure Raven.'

Reagan rolled her eyes at the affectionate nickname Jack had taken to calling her.

Reagan slapped Amy's thigh gently. "Amy. Come on. You need to shower."

Amy groaned rolling onto her back. Reagan eyed Amy's naked form being highlighted by the horizontal lines the blinds and sun were casting onto her. Amy's body was very different to Reagan's. Pale, soft and long with no body hair, ab definition but not much muscle. Whereas Reagan was darker, muscular and short, she would probably describe herself as stocky. Reagan could take or leave the body hair really, she had zero armpit hair, never had, which was kind of weird but welcomed. Less work. Recently she had let a soft fuzz coat her legs and pubis, because she really wasn't up to shaving. Amy didn't seem to mind though, Reagan had forgotten about it until Amy started giggling at how ticklish Reagan's legs were in the middle of the night, but that was that.

"Amy, I'm not joking." Reagan scolded straddling Amy and lightly slapping her face.

"Are you trying to turn me on? Because it's totally working" Amy laughed sleepily her hands landing on Reagan's hip.

"Come over tonight and I will can do this to you all you want." Reagan teased. "But right now? School. Come on. We're going to shower."

"We?" Amy asked in surprise standing on unsteady feet.

"Yes. Share a shower, save water. Or whatever that phrase is." Reagan shrugged heading toward the bathroom. "But first we brush our teeth."

* * *

**6:20am**

"You have to wait two minutes for it to get hot," Reagan warned slapping Amy's impatient hand away. "Okay, you can get in now." Reagan said climbing into the shower.

As soon as she was in the shower Amy immediately wrapped herself around Reagan.

"Do you always shower like this?" Reagan laughed.

"I'm taking advantage of my current situation." Amy smiled her grip on her girlfriend not loosening.

"Can you wash my hair?" Reagan asked reaching for the shampoo.

Amy squeezed a generous amount onto Reagan's head and worked it into a lather causing Reagan's eyes to lull shut.

"It's a shame I won't be here to smell your hair all day." Amy mused.

"You creep." Reagan laughed leaning back into Amy.

Reagan opened her eyes and quickly squinted them closed when she felt a familiar stinging sensation.

"Keep your eyes closed!"

"Sorry!"

After Amy rinsed Reagan's hair Amy got to work on her own, insisting that Reagan could barely reach her shoulder. Which was true. So Reagan got to work on lathering her own body and then Amy's once she had finished with her hair.

"This is nice," Amy noted looking down at Reagan who was now wearing a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Yeah, it is." Reagan said pulling Amy down for a quick kiss.

* * *

**6:45am**

Amy watched Reagan rifling through her drawers.

"None of my jeans will fit you, so you're gonna have to wear shorts, is that okay?"

"Shorts are good."

"Cool. Here put these on." Reagan handed Amy a pair of fresh knickers, a pair of shorts and a thin oversized tee. "Sorry about the over sized thing but it is the only thing that will fit you without looking like a crop top." Reagan smiled apologetically. "Jack will be here in a minute." Reagan said pulling on some pyjamas.

"You're wearing pyjamas?" Amy frowned.

Reagan looked down at her clothing. "Yeah. I'm not leaving the house. So, why not?"

"True." Amy nodded walking toward the kitchen.

* * *

**7:15am**

Amy ate her last slice of pizza.

"There is just something about cold pizza that is so satisfying." Amy moaned stretching back in her chair.

"I know." Reagan agreed. "It's like eating left overs. It's just always more satisfying. There must be a science to it." Reagan pondered.

"You should look that up" Amy suggested.

They were both startled by the loud horn beeping outside.

"Jack," they both said in unison.

Reagan walked past Amy to open the front door. "Morning love birds!" Jack cooed pushing Reagan's damp hair to one side.

"Jack you are a life saver." Reagan sighed kissing her cheek.

"I know," Jack shrugged turning to Amy. "Get in the car blondie."

Amy nodded at Jack's retreating figure and then turned to Reagan pulling her in by the collar for a lingering kiss.

"Bye Reagan. I'll miss you." Amy whispered reluctantly pulling away and dropping her hands to her side.

"I'll miss you too. I..love you." Reagan mumbled hesitantly.

Amy's lips were on Reagan's immediately causing her to stumble backwards and almost hit her head. Jack beeped her horn again causing Amy to pull away from Reagan.

"I love you too," Amy said hurriedly before walking towards Jack's car.

"And remember what I said about Karma!" Reagan shouted after Amy who gave her a thumbs up in acknowledgement.

Jack waited for Amy to put her seat belt on before starting her engine.

"What school do you go to?" Jack asked before pulling out.

"Hester. But can we swing by my house to get my school bag first? I'll give directions."

* * *

**8:00am**

"Thanks for the lift." Amy said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"No problem," Jack answered face buried in her phone.

"Okay. But seriously. Why were you available at such short notice? What do you do!?" Amy gritted playfully.

"Goodbye Amy," Jack smiled. "Are you going to Reagan's after school? I can pick you up."

"Yes please, that would be great." Amy spoke quickly noticing Karma walking toward the school.

"HEY KARMA!" Amy yelled getting the girls attention. "Wait up."


	15. Vespertine

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I am working nights now so I am permanently tired which means I won't be updating as often as before. And please stop commenting with things like 'Update soon', please leave feedback that actually lets me know you read the story and makes me excited to update. Also listen to Vespertine. Listen to all of ****Björk's**** albums. Thank you.**

* * *

Karma hovered awkwardly beside Amy as Amy fiddled with something in her locker. Karma watched as Amy took a deep sniff of a green jacket before putting it on and removed an array of cameras from her locker.

"You haven't used those in….forever." Karma pointed out curiously and Karma was right. Amy had gotten into photography a couple of years ago, getting a hold of a polaroid, disposable and film camera. But just as soon as her obsession had started it had come to a screeching halt.

"I know," Amy replied shoving a box of polaroid paper into her rucksack. Karma watched as Amy expertly loaded a roll of film into her Canon AE-1, "but I'm feeling very _inspired_ these days."

"Reagan?"

"Yeah."

"So you two are….?"

"Yes Karma. We are back together, no thanks to you and your silly little stunt."

"Amy-"

"You know I probably would have been just fine not speaking to you but Reagan convinced me to give you a another chance. Do you know why?"

Karma was silent.

Amy leaned into Karma. "Because she is a _really_ good person." Amy whispered slamming her locker closed.

Karma was just about to answer when the bell cut her off.

"Gotta go." Amy plastered a fake smile onto her face before heading off toward class.

* * *

'Talk to Karma!' was the response Amy got when she tried to engage Reagan in conversation via text.

It was lunchtime and she was bored.

Amy eyed Karma from across the canteen and Karma immediately looked down at her phone as if she had been doing that the entire time and not boring holes into Amy from across the room.

Karma yelped when Amy dropped her tray down to get her attention before taking a seat across from her.

"I know you're not using your phone." Amy said while carefully squeezing a ketchup packet across her fries. "The screen isn't even on."

Karma dropped her head looking completely embarrassed.

"If you're not eating why are you in the canteen?" Amy asked realising Karma didn't have any food.

"Oh. I'm just waiting for -"

"Hey babe." Liam cooed placing a kiss on Karma's cheek.

Amy dropped her eyes to her tray of food, anything to avoid looking at the shit eating grin on Liam's face. He settled down beside Karma and looped an arm around her shoulder possessively. Amy rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her food.

"So Karms what are you doing?" Liam asked squeezing Karma against him.

"Nothing." Karma answered curtly.

"Wanna come hang out in the art studio?" Liam smiled maniacally glancing at Amy.

"Actually we were just talking….so." Amy gestured between herself and Karma.

"Oh I see." Liam nodded with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, so if you could…you know. Leave."

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Liam spat.

"Excuse me?" Amy laughed humourlessly.

"You would love that wouldn't you. To keep Karma to yourself, to keep her away from me." Liam rambled on. "You just can't help yourself can you?"

"Um..what are you going on about Liam?" Amy sighed annoyed.

Karma dropped her head further like a dog being scolded.

"Karma has been spending all her time with you. Whenever I want to take her on a date or hang out with her you interfere. You always need her for something at the most inconvenient times." Liam continued.

"Okay Liam. I don't know what Karma has told you but I have no idea what you're talking about. Me and Karma haven't spoken in over almost a month since she told my girlfriend that you and me slept together!" Amy hissed making sure not to bring any attention to the table.

Liam did a double take. "Wait. You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, for almost three months now." Actually it was more like two months but Amy didn't count the time they had temporarily broken up "And what the hell is he talking about Karma? Why are you using me as a scape goat?"

"Yes why are you? If you don't want to be with me why don't you just say so instead of giving me the runaround!?" Liam seethed before getting up from the table and leaving both girls behind.

"Nice going Amy." Karma clapped sarcastically.

"You did this Karma. Not me. But it doesn't feel good does it?" Amy shouted after Karma as she got up and ran after Liam. Amy pulled out her phone:

'My chat with Karma went well. Not.'

'Give it one more shot and if that doesn't work at least you tried. Proud of you x'

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of P.E and Karma had managed to evade her for the entire lesson.

"Why were you telling Liam you were with me when you weren't?" Amy demanded eventually cornering Karma in the changing rooms.

Karma ignored Amy while she removed her trainers and sat on the bench.

Amy waved her hand in Karma's face. "Hello?"

Karma continued to ignore Amy while getting dressed in front of her. Normally Amy wouldn't be able to peel her eyes away from Karma, making sure to steal quick glances at her best friend in her underwear. But this wasn't normally and Amy had someone else to keep her eye on these days, in fact Karma doing this just felt like some childish distraction.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"What?" Karma asked naively taking her time to put on her clothes.

Amy squinted suspiciously, not sure whether Karma knew what she was doing or if she was just being dumb. Amy changed in lightening speed not wanting Karma to get away. Unsurprisingly Karma was keeping up her act and had barely gotten her skirt on in the time it took Amy to get changed.

"Your diversion isn't working Karma. Answer the question. Why are you using me as a scapegoat for Liam? I don't get it. If you don't want to date him just break up with him?" Amy tried.

"Diversion? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nice try Karma." Amy scoffed. "Taking excruciatingly long to change? You're putting on some sort of weird show."

Karma smirked. "You're seeing what you want to see Amy."

"Actually no I'm not because I have no intention of seeing," Amy waved her hand up and down the length of Karma's body. "this anymore."

Amy could have sworn that she saw a flash of hurt in Karma's eyes but just as suddenly it was gone and suddenly Karma was pulling on her clothes at a much quicker pace. The truth was Karma was feeling 'something' she didn't know what it was and she was having a hard time figuring out what exactly what was going on. She thought that pulling that little stunt would give her a little insight but it didn't do much for her and absolutely nothing for Amy. Back to the drawing board.

"Look, Liam can be a little clingy. So I needed an excuse to get out of some stuff. That's all." Karma said gathering her things.

"Okay, well make sure you tell Liam that I had nothing to do with this. Alright?" Amy sighed retreating from the changing room satisfied that she had done her best:

'I nailed it this time!'

'Congrats babe. I miss you x'

'Miss you too'

* * *

By the end of the day Amy had received a mumbled apology from Liam and a half hearted apology from Karma for dragging her through the mud. Amy was chalking this day up as a win.

"Who is that?" Karma asked looking at what she perceived to be large obnoxious car and the person inside it beckoning toward Amy.

"That is my ride." Amy said jogging toward Jack. "Later."

"Bye then?" A confused Karma called to Amy.

* * *

"Here you go." Jack said handing Amy a smoothie.

"What is it?" Amy asked cautiously while swilling the liquid around in the cup to distinguish it's contents.

"Try it." Jack said pulling out of the car park.

Amy sipped from the straw and immediately perked up.

"Pineapple and coconut." Amy hummed content.

"You're welcome," Jack smiled.

A few minutes passed before Amy decided to break the silence.

"So, tell me a little about yourself?" Amy cringed.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Amy. "Seriously?" she laughed. "That was a lame approach, feels like we are on a bad date."

"Sorry." Amy mumbled dropping her head embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. I'll bite. My names for Jack, but you know that. Short for Jacqueline, you probably didn't know that. Reagan constantly calls me by my full name but only when I call her Ronald. You know, as in Ronald Reagan. But sometimes I call her Raven because of her black hair. Well anyway…"

Amy tried to hide a smile as she listened to Jack ramble, she had never really been able to get two words out of Jack before. But it seems that the wait was over.

"Where did you grow up?" Amy interjected trying to keep Jack on topic.

"Pasadena."

"How did you end up here? In Texas from California?" Amy nudged.

"Too many bad memories in Cali, so I moved here. To make new memories." Jack smiled sadly.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one."

"And you have a Land Rover?" Amy scoffed.

"My dad gives me a lot of guilt money…..and guilt gifts. He's a banker. Likes to tell himself that I would rather have money than a fucking dad."

"What about your Mom?" Amy asked knowing she was probably going too far.

"Died when I was young, that's probably why my dad works so much, because it's the only way he knows how to cope. I don't think he ever recovered from it." Jack answered her voice shaky.

Amy could sense that Jack was getting worked up and gave Jack's arm a sympathetic rub.

"We don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to." Amy added.

"Thank you." Jack sighed, seemingly less tense now. She handed Amy her wallet and encouraged her to open it. Inside it was two passport photos of a woman that looked the spitting image of Jack. Both women wore glasses, both women wore curly afros, both women had matching dimples, both women had a cleft chin and both women had shapely lips that hid a set of teeth that had a gap in the middle.

"Holy shit, she was so pretty," Amy breathed. "you guys are like identical twins, down to the teeth."

Jack flashed Amy a open mouthed smile to prove how true that statement was. Amy folded the wallet and handed it back to Jack.

Amy had so many other questions that she wanted to ask, but she thought it best to save them for another time and so the rest of the drive continued in a comfortable silence occasionally punctuated by the sound of Amy's slurping.

* * *

"Here."

Jack removed a key to Reagan's house from her keychain and handed it to Amy.

"Are you giving me the key to keep?" Amy asked confused.

"It's not mine to give you, I just can't be bothered to get out of the car to open the door for you." Jack laughed.

"Oh," Amy laughed opening the car door. "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye blondie." Jack said revving her engine, she waited for Amy to get inside safely before pulling out and heading out to do whatever it was Jack does.

* * *

"Reagan?" Amy called when she had gone upstairs and hadn't found Reagan in the bedroom.

Amy walked back downstairs and was greeted by a naked, obviously just showered Reagan holding a bowl of cereal.

"Hey." Amy smiled.

"Hello." Reagan said spooning some cereal into her mouth.

"Did you know I was going to be back right now? Is that why you're naked?" Amy asked eyeing Reagan's naked frame.

"Oh. No. I thought you would be here a little bit later hence the naked cereal getting." Reagan smiled her mouth filled with milk.

"Well I'm glad I came when I did." Amy smirked still eyeing Reagan. Her damp hair was combed back and clung to her back and shoulders. Beads of water were rolling down her stomach before slowing to a stop in her pubic hair. Sunlight from the kitchen window was pouring out into the hallway and illuminating strips of Reagan's body.

"Stay right there," Amy commanded as Reagan watched her rummage around in her bag.

Reagan watched Amy pull out a film camera as descended the rest of the stairs walking toward her with camera in hand.

"Wait, are you going to take a picture of me?" Reagan asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Amy asked now suddenly nervous.

"Are you going to put my pictures on one of those revenge sites if we break up?" Reagan laughed picking up some cereal with her fingers and dropping it into her mouth.

"We aren't going to break up. So that's a dumb question." Amy said lifting the camera to her eye. Reagan didn't even notice, she was too busy finding the best pieces of cereal to pluck from the bowl of milk and then she heard the camera click a few times. Her head shot up as she gave Amy a chastising look.

"I wasn't ready!"

"You looked so beautiful though." Amy sighed watching her girlfriends face soften.

Amy swapped the film camera for the polaroid and stepped a few paces closer to Reagan before composing the photo. Reagan was looking right at the camera this time, the camera close up on her face and bare shoulders.

"You ready?" Amy asked this time.

Reagan nodded, her large doe eyes blinking once before Amy pressed the shutter button. Amy watched impatiently as the photo printed before holding the edge and shaking it.

"I'm keeping this." Amy declared looking lovingly at the photo.

"It looks like a head shot, I'll sign it for you." Reagan joked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Can show me all your tattoos?" Amy asked eyeing the various amounts of ink Reagan had scrawled on her body. Amy had noticed the tattoos before but not enough to want to know about them, she could think of other things she'd rather know about but today she wanted to know about the tattoos.

"Sure." Reagan nodded draining her bowl of all the left over milk and putting it in the kitchen sink. "Have you finished taking pictures?"

Amy nodded putting the cameras back into her bag and pressing the polaroid picture between some pages of her science book before hanging it over the banister and allowing Reagan to walk in front of her on her way upstairs.

* * *

"This is the equality symbol." Reagan pointed to two thin lines on her ring finger. "Self explanatory." Reagan lifted her arm to show Amy a tattoo above her elbow. It was a simple outline of a crown. "Reagan means 'little ruler', so again self explanatory right?" Amy nodded and Reagan continued pointing to a tattoo on her inner arm just below the joint, "This says 'It's not up to you'. It's from one of my favourite songs from one of my favourite albums from one of my favourite singers. Björk. You've seen my t-shirt with her face right? I wore it on our third date. You've probably seen my posters as well." Amy nodded again, picking up on the glint in Reagan's eye and the excitement in her voice while talking about her favourite subject, music. Reagan turned her back to Amy and placed her hair over her shoulder revealing the tattoo running up her neck. It was an image of a swan about 5 inches wide and high. "This is the album cover it's called Vespertine, I'm going to play it to for you some day. Okay, let me finish showing you these." Reagan pointed to a tattoo wrapping around her thigh in thin scrawling writing. "This says 'Cocoon'….from the same album. You're seeing a pattern right?" Reagan smiled when Amy laughed a little. "Okay, last one." Reagan pointed to her hip. "You're trying too hard, Surrender. Same thing again. So as you can tell I have a major crush on this woman and her music." Reagan sighed wistfully walking to her drawer for a t shirt and some shorts.

"Can you tell me about the first time you were in love?" Amy asked tentatively.

Reagan scowled and sat next to Amy on the bed. "Are you okay babe? What's with the questions?"

"I just - I don't know. I just want to know everything about you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to though." Amy said hurriedly.

"Lay back." Reagan said pushing on Amy slightly so she fell back wards. Reagan lay on her back beside Amy and laced their fingers together.

"I was 15. Her name was Holly. Red head, ton of freckles. I was new at the school and one day she complimented my boots, from that moment on we were inseparable. She was boy crazy but she would always hold my hand I guess like best friends do but it sent sparks through me every single time." Reagan turned her head toward Amy. "That's when I realised I was gay, well not fully but I started thinking about it." Amy nudged Reagan to continue. "Then one day we were watching a film in her basement, some dumb rom com, I don't even remember it now, but she leaned over and kissed me. It was quick, but I felt like I was going to explode. We continued watching the film like nothing happened but from then on something changed. We would sneak off to make out, we never went any further than that though, kept convincing ourselves that we were _just friends_. It went on like that for a year. One year of stolen make outs." Reagan laughed, "I definitely wouldn't put up with that these days, but it was so new and exciting and…." Amy rubbed Reagan's hand with her thumb. "And then her parents caught us and that was the beginning of the end. They forbid us to see each other, pulled her from school. The day before they moved she was pounding on my door…hysterical. Saying that her parents were forcing her to move and she didn't want to go. And then she kissed me and kept kissing me until we were in my bedroom ripping off each others clothes having this desperate kind of sad sex, the kind where you know it will be the last time which was ironic because it was both of our first times. There were so many tears but so many laughs when we realised we were acknowledging we were more than friends and it was too late. We fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. She left a note. I actually still have it. Never saw her again. But I think about her sometimes. Mainly around christmas because you know...holly. But I wonder did her parents marry her off to some guy? Is she happy? Is she living as herself or living a lie for her parents? Is she even gay? Maybe she is straight but I was an exception to the rule? She taught me so much about myself I think a part of me will always love her. You know?"

Amy nodded saying nothing. Her eyes trained on the ceiling. "That's so sad," she croaked eventually.

"I know, but it's okay. We weren't fated to be together." Reagan reassured.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I don't know. But it makes me feel better to think it might exist." Reagan sighed.

"You know this kind of thing is exactly what Facebook is for," Amy pointed out.

"I know. But I don't want to become this weird obsessive maybe ex girlfriend you know. If she wants to find me then she will. I truly believe in the theory that if someone wants to be in you life they will find you. Anyway, it's your turn now." Reagan said suddenly self conscious that she had said too much.

"What?"

"Tell me about the first time you fell in love. Karma is your first love right?" Reagan squeezed Amy's hand encouragingly.

Amy swallowed. "Yes. Okay….so I think I was eight and I fell over and scraped my knee. Karma is very smart, still is and she rushed to get the first aid kit. She disinfected my knee, applied a plaster and then bent down to kiss my knee. It's dumb. But I think that was the first time I felt something close to love for Karma. To have someone who wasn't my mom who was protecting me and didn't want me hurting, you know? When Shane mistook us for lesbians and I kissed her to seal our 'relationship' everything over the years of our friendship came flooding to me. I guess it was all gradual leading to a grand finale." Amy rolled over so that she was straddling Reagan. "But with you…." Amy laughed in disbelief. "It was almost instant. I thought that maybe I was forcing it because Karma didn't feel the same way as me." Reagan sat up so that Amy was sitting in her lap. "But it's become so obvious that it has nothing to do with Karma. It's you. All of it. And I'm so lucky." Amy whispered removing her jacket and pulling Reagan's t-shirt over her head.

"Is that my jacket?" Reagan asked giving it the once over.

"Yeah, you never asked for it back after our third date. You can have it back if you want." Amy said laying it gently on the ground beside the bed.

"Keep it." Reagan mumbled pushing Amy back into the bed with a force that made her intentions clear. Amy pulled Reagan on top of her and then rolled over until she was on top, hovering over Reagan her eyes shining with something that looked like lust, love and desire all wrapped into one.

"Hang on," Reagan said rolling out from underneath Amy.

Amy pouted as she watched Reagan walk to the other side of her room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to play that album for you." Reagan said fiddling with her iPod.

"Now?" Amy asked, a confused look on her face.

"The great thing about this album is that we can fuck each others brains out while it plays and it will still be romantic." Reagan explained crawling back onto the bed.

Amy snarled and slammed Reagan into the bed hand around her neck as dulcet vocals filled the speakers in the room.

"Good."


	16. Dinner Disaster

"What?" Reagan frowned wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I _said_ my Mom has invited you to have dinner with us...tonight" Amy replied casually lifting herself off of Reagan's face.

Reagan shook her head in disbelief, "And you couldn't mention this later on, when you weren't literally sitting on my face?"

"I had to catch you while you were in a good mood, I didn't want to ambush you while you were leaving." Amy reasoned.

"Well, this feels more like an ambush than if you had told me later on to be honest." Reagan said before sucking on her wet thumb. "Shouldn't I meet your friends first?"

Amy pursed her lips. "No. It would actually be better for you to meet my parents first. My friends are lunatics."

"Okay, this is kind of weird, you hovering over me while we talk about this." Reagan slapped Amy's thighs a couple of times to hurry her along and Amy took the hint - reluctantly - opting to straddle Reagan's waist instead. Reagan sat up and Amy immediately tugged Reagan toward her sticking her tongue in her mouth. Reagan relinquished for a second before pulling back and reaching over for her pack of cigarettes.

"I feel like you're trying to butter me up." Reagan mumbled a hand on Amy's thigh, freshly lit cigarette dangling between her lips. "Are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amy said acting coy.

Reagan nodded knowingly, her face covered in a cloud of smoke. Amy loved seeing Reagan like this, on her bed, propped up on her elbows, dark hair messy, cigarette dangling from her mouth (not that she approved of smoking, but damn if Reagan didn't look hot doing it), body illuminated by the moon and street lights pouring in from outside the window. Amy's room would be filled with Reagan's scent for hours after she left and Amy couldn't get enough of it.

"I'm just saying, you lured me here under the pretence of hooking up. A booty call if you will."

"Come on Reagan, you're my girlfriend. This isn't a booty call. Plus we haven't seen each other in a week so I wanted to see you." Amy whined.

Reagan narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You call me at 1am to come over and get you off. That is the definition of a booty call Amy."

"No, it's a girl calling her girlfriend to come over and make love." Amy teased.

Reagan cringed. "Ew." Amy watched as Reagan threw her head back and released lines of smoke through her nose. "Parents don't like me."

"They don't?" Amy asked in surprise.

"No. They just don't take to me for some reason." Reagan shrugged.

"Well my mom invited you over, she wants to know you. Just come. Please?" Amy pleaded.

"Okay but if your Mom stops us from seeing each other it will be your fault for forcing me to do this." Reagan warned.

"I accept full responsibility. My Mom will love you just as much as I do, I swear." Amy smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up." Reagan sighed. "Round 2?"

"You have to brush your teeth first." Amy pointed out.

Reagan reached for the beer on the nightstand and took a giant gulp swilling it around her mouth before dropping her cigarette butt into the can.

"Better?"

Amy leaned forward and pushed her tongue into Reagan's mouth before pulling away to assess. "Yeah that's good."

"Cool," Reagan managed to whisper before Amy's mouth was on hers again.

* * *

Karma caught up with Amy on the walk to school. She knew what time Amy left her house and used that to her advantage.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Err, walking to school. Aren't you?" Amy asked confused.

"Yeah, just trying to make small talk."

"Well you suck at it." Amy admitted.

"I know."

"So I was thinking that maybe after school we could do something? Maybe?" Karma asked cautiously.

"Can't. My mom invited Reagan round for dinner." Amy smiled to herself.

"Oh. That was quick." Karma said a bit more bitterly than she had intended.

"Not really. We have been dating like three months. Plus my mom is insisting on it. You know what she is like." Amy shrugged.

"Wow. Farrah actually invited her specifically. You didn't break her down?" Karma was starting to feel a little jealous, Farrah couldn't get past the fact that she and Amy were in a relationship - a fake one - but still. And now she was inviting Reagan who she had only known for five minutes?

"Nope. She has met her before. Briefly. I tried to pass her off as my Spanish tutor but that was a total fail. Anyway she just came up to me yesterday and told me to invite Reagan to dinner, no ifs or buts. Isn't that cool?" Amy asked turning her head to gauge Karma's reaction.

Karma forced a smile and fake enthusiasm. "That's great!"

Amy could tell that Karma wasn't quite as happy for her as she was making out, but she honestly couldn't find it in herself to care.

* * *

"Look I'm just saying it's a little soon don't you think?" Karma repeated.

"How is three months 'too soon'? Amy said annoyance very clear in her voice now.

"I'm just saying..."

"Stop with the fake concern Karma. It's embarrassing." Amy scoffed.

"I _am _concerned!" Karma screeched.

"There is literally _nothing_ to be concerned about. It's just fucking dinner Karma. We aren't getting married." Amy stared off into the distance and sighed wistfully. "Not yet anyway."

"I just think you might be moving too fast." Karma shrugged.

"We're not," Amy replied defiantly spooning some strawberry moose into her mouth, she swallowed before continuing. "What the hell is wrong with you these days anyway. Frankly you have been annoying and unbearable, even more than usual. If that's even possible. You can't stand sharing me with anyone else can you? But yet you get to constantly ditch me for Liam and I don't get to have anything? How long before you had you lips all over Liam? How long before you had sex?"

Amy was met with a wall of silence.

"Exactly. It's my time now, if you don't like it you know where the door is." Amy turned and pointed to the door all the way at the back of the canteen.

"I'm just saying..."

Amy held her hand up and stopped Karma in her tracks before getting up and leaving the canteen.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting Reagan Mom, I know how hard this has to be for you." Amy said setting the table. She had been fiddling with it for the last ten minutes. Amy knew Reagan wouldn't care if the plates weren't facing the same direction or if she placed the knives and spoons in the wrong place but she still couldn't stop trying to make everything perfect.

"Honey, it's not hard for me. How can it be when I see how happy she makes you?" Farrah replied reaching out to give Amy's shoulder a little squeeze before heading back toward the kitchen. "Also I think your table setting skills are perfectly fine Amy." Farrah called.

Amy's eyes were watery as she continued fiddling with the plates and cutlery.

* * *

"You're trying too hard." Jack decided when Reagan changed for what seemed like the tenth time.

"I just want things to be perfect." Reagan sighed, putting together another outfit.

"If there is one thing I know it's that meeting the parents is _never_ perfect. When I met my boyfriends family his brothers got into a fist fight at the dinner table." Jack laughed.

"Okay, that is crazy." Reagan laughed back feeling much better now. "What did you wear? Should I go casual, formal or semi formal? Amy's Mom is definitely the southern belle type. Should I wear the outfit I wore the day me and Amy first had sex? That would be pretty funny." Reagan pondered.

"Don't do that. You don't want to make Amy nervous, it could throw her off," Jack warned.

"No, what will throw her off is me finger fucking her under the table and then dipping my fingers in the mashed potatoes" Reagan laughed. "I'm joking!" Reagan insisted when she was met with an unamused gaze from Jack.

"Look, I think you should go casual," Jack decided making her way over to Reagan's wardrobe. "Here, leggings, simple jumper, and those black pumas you hardly wear, those frilly socks you wear sometimes. Those are cute. And then a shit ton of those thin rings you have. Sorted."

"That's it. That's the outfit I can feel it!" Reagan nodded excitedly.

"We'll see." Jack sighed with an exaggerated eye roll, a hint of a smile on her lips.

* * *

Amy ran to the door when straight into Reagan's arms when she heard the door knock.

"Hey baby." Amy mumbled her face buried in Reagan's neck.

"Hi." Reagan smiled gripping the bottle of wine in her hand. "Okay, your Mom is watching." Reagan laughed peering over Amy's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Amy said throwing a quick glance behind her.

"I bought this, Jack said it would be a good idea." Reagan said waving the bottle in front of Amy's face.

"My Mom loves red wine. Good choice." Amy grinned before ushering Reagan inside.

"Hello Reagan." Farrah smiled eyeing the bottle in Reagan's hand. "Are you old enough to drink that?"

"Hello Mrs Cooper, actually I'm not. This is for you." Reagan said extending the bottle toward Farrah.

"Thank you! That's so nice of you." Farrah hummed checking the label. "Good choice," she muttered to herself before heading toward the kitchen.

"Nice." Amy nodded impressed with Reagan's progress so far.

"That was okay right?" Reagan asked curiously.

"That was great and you look super cute by the way," Amy said guiding Reagan toward her seat, hand around her waist.

* * *

"So, what do you do?" Farrah asked while passing the mashed potatoes to Lauren. Lauren and Bruce had joined the dinner table by then and the chatter around the table was flowing nicely.

"I cater and then DJ on the side." Reagan answered waiting politely for her turn.

"Oh, a working girl. Maybe you can teach Amy some sort of work ethic." Farrah smiled turning her attention toward Amy.

Amy groaned but her heart wasn't in it. This dinner was going really well and if she had to take a little ribbing from her mother then she was absolutely fine with that.

"Did you go to college?" Farrah continued.

"I did. Graduated high school at 16 then went to community college."

"Wait how old are you?" Farrah interrupted.

"19..." Reagan responded tentatively. Farrah nodded at Reagan to continue evidently pleased with the answer she had gotten.

"Yeah, so I went to a community college and got a bachelor degree in music production." Reagan explained.

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise, "How did I not know that?"

Reagan laughed a little, more at the mashed potatoes that reminded her of what she had said to Jack about them just earlier that day. "You didn't ask and it didn't come up naturally. Besides, how else would I impress your family huh?" Reagan asked wiggling her eyebrows.

The occupants at the table laughed and Amy shot a proud smile at Reagan before reaching for her hand under the table.

Everyone's attention turned toward the door when they heard it knocking.

"I'll get it!" Amy answered enthusiastically.

* * *

"Karma? What the heck are you doing?" Amy hissed stepping outside. She took a step back inside and called out to the table. "It's Karma, I'll be back in a second." Amy was talking more to Reagan than anyone else and she smiled apologetically at Reagan to prove her point.

"I've come over to have dinner." Karma replied matter-of-factly.

"Why? I told you that I was having dinner with Reagan. A dinner that is going perfectly right now and I really want to get back to it!" Amy was speaking loudly now.

"It wouldn't have been a problem before." Karma shrugged.

"Yeah because before I wasn't bringing the girl I love to dinner!" Amy gasped exasperatingly.

"You loved me once."

Amy rolled her eyes. "That was over three months ago, and need I remind you that it was not reciprocated! But it doesn't matter anymore. I really need to get back now. Go home Karma."

Amy felt a tug at her arm and in a split second Karma had her mouth on Amy.

* * *

"I'm going to check on her." Reagan said excusing herself from the table and heading toward the front door.

"Hurry back. We have so much more to discuss!" Farrah called after Reagan.

Reagan hovered to the side of the front door watching Amy and Karma curiously. Amy was gesturing wildly and stepping closer to Karma every so often. Reagan wanted to call out to Amy to bring her back inside to the lovely bubble they had formed but she just couldn't stop staring.

Reagan breathed a sigh of relief when Amy finally turned to leave but then froze when Karma pulled Amy back and kissed her. Reagan waited a few seconds for Amy's reaction and turned on her heel and walked back inside when Amy didn't pull away. She probably should have left but Farrah had put so much effort into this meal and it would be rude to run off now.

"Is everything okay?" Farrah asked as she watched Reagan settle back down into her seat.

"Everything is fine. Actually, can I use your bathroom please?" Reagan asked standing as quick as she had sat.

"Yeah, sure. It's upstairs to the...you know where it is." Farrah waved dismissively.

Reagan's eyes quickly filled with tears and Lauren watched as Reagan climbed the stairs desperately swatting at them in vain.

* * *

It took Amy a few seconds to figure out what was happening before she pushed Karma off her violently. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Huh." Karma hummed thoughtfully.

"That's all you have to say!? You just kissed me Karma!" Amy pretty much yelled.

"I know and I thought it would slot everything into place. I've been feeling weird, you know. You and Reagan. I thought maybe it was because I was doing what you were doing, burying my feelings. And no offence but I don't feel anything. I thought I would but I don't. I guess I'm just jealous. Jealous of my best friends girlfriend taking her away from me."

Karma was laughing hysterically now. "It makes so much sense now! Jesus, how did I not realise this from the start."

"How is this funny? You came to my house with the intention of trying to ruin my relationship. That isn't funny. Go home Karma." Amy seethed, wiping her mouth, turning on her heel and storming back into the house.

* * *

"Reagan?" Lauren asked pressing her ear to the bathroom door, she was sure she could hear crying but she wasn't sure.

"I'll be done in a minute." Reagan sniffed trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"I know you're crying Reagan." Lauren sighed. "I'm coming in."

Lauren looked at Reagan her shoulders were slumped over the sink, her head bowed to avoid looking in the mirror.

"What happened?" Lauren asked stepping forward her hand hovering over Reagan's back unsure before landing firmly.

Reagan shook her head, "Nothing, PMS I think."

"Nice try." Lauren said dryly. "What really happened?"

Reagan straightened her back and Lauren's hand fell to her side. "Karma was outside and she and Amy were arguing, then she kissed Amy. I waited for longer than I should have when I saw that Amy wasn't doing anything to stop it. I should go home but I don't want to be rude." Reagan sniffed reaching for some toilet roll dabbing at her running make up.

"Listen, Karma is a bitch and Amy doesn't want her. Trust me. How much time does she spend with you? I barely see her these days. You have nothing to worry about, I swear." Lauren reassured.

"Well you are her sister -."

"Step sister," Lauren corrected.

"So you know her pretty well right? I'll take your word for it. You're right, I'm over reacting." Reagan nodded determinedly. "We should head back down now," Reagan smiled sadly.

Lauren shot her a reassuring smile back and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Amy mouthed when Reagan returned to her seat.

Reagan nodded slightly before returning to her meal.

Amy narrowed her eyes sensing something was off, she looked over at Lauren who dropped her head and pretended to be interested in the table cloth. Something was wrong. Amy reached for Reagan's hand and she felt her flinch. Yep, something was definitely off.

Farrah picked up where she left off with Reagan and the conversation flowed freely when Reagan didn't have to think about what she had saw outside.

Dessert came and Farrah and Reagan were still chatting up a storm. Discussing music, the best places to eat and what the best hair style ever created. Reagan says something low maintenance, but Farrah argues that it should be high maintenance so that you will actually have to make an effort every single day which in turn will give you motivation to get more done.

Soon the conversation stilled and Reagan decided to call it a day.

"Thank you so much for having me Mrs Cooper, the food was delicious." Reagan said politely. "Can I help wash up?"

"No you are a guest in my house, you will not lift a finger! And please call me Farrah, you are welcome in my house anytime!" Farrah insisted.

"Thank you. Bye Farrah, Bye Lauren." Reagan flashed Lauren a grateful smile and slight nod before grabbing her jacket and heading toward the front door.

* * *

Amy rushed to catch up with Reagan at her truck.

"What, no kiss goodbye?" Amy joked.

Reagan shifted uncomfortably unsure of how to broach this subject. Reagan decided to just be upfront...well kind of. "What did Karma want earlier?"

"Oh." Amy said surprise evident in her voice. "She just wanted to know about some assignments. Homework stuff."

"And she couldn't call you, she had to come all the way here?" Reagan asked skeptically. She was trying to give Amy an out out but Amy seemed intent on digging herself deeper into a hole.

"Nah, you know Karma." Amy waved her hand dismissively.

"Actually I don't. I'll see you later Amy." Reagan sighed climbing into her truck and pulling away without a second look.

* * *

"I don't get it." Amy said as Lauren handed her a plater to rinse. "Everything was fine, we had a good time didn't we?" Amy was talking to herself more than anything but was kind of looking for input from Lauren. She wouldn't say it out loud but Amy respected Lauren's opinion.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amy asked looking directly at Lauren this time.

"Are you kidding me Amy?" Lauren scowled scrubbing at the plate in her hand more vigorously that necessary.

"What?" Amy asked naively. She honestly couldn't see where she had gone wrong.

"When you left to go and speak to Karma Reagan came outside a few minutes later." Lauren stated, purposefully avoiding looking at Amy.

"Yeah so?" Amy said frown etched onto her face.

Lauren turned to Amy and stared her down for a few seconds until the wheels started turning in Amy's head. Lauren could see it happening in real time. The confusion, the thinking process, the realisation and then the look of sheer panic.

"Oh shit."

"Yep."


	17. I Know

"**Hi, it's me Reagan….obviously. I can't be at the phone right now or don't want to talk to you. So just leave a message and I'll phone you back…if I feel like it."**

"Great," Amy sighed. "You haven't blocked my number but you _are _ignoring me." Amy tried a few more times and left a few different voicemails.

So just leave a message and I'll phone you back if I feel like it: **"Hey Reagan, it's me Amy. Duh. Please call me."**

So just leave a message and I'll phone you back if I feel like it: **"Reagan hey, it's me again. Just talk to me please. I know I should have told you but it wasn't a big deal I swear."**

So just leave a message and I'll phone you back if I feel like it: **"Reagan, I love you, please call me. I'm sorry."**

On her fourth call Amy was notified that Reagan's phone was switched off, she tried one more time before deciding it would be best to just go to bed and pretend this whole thing hadn't happened.

* * *

Reagan pulled the battery from her phone and slammed it onto the table. The phone couldn't distract her if it was turned off.

"You okay?" Jack asked, tentatively handing Reagan a slice of pizza.

Reagan managed to muster a small smile of appreciation before chewing on her slice. Jack was a great friend in the small amount of time Reagan had known her, always pulling through for her and making sure not to leave until she was 100% sure that Reagan was okay. Those were qualities she greatly admired.

Jack nodded softly, indicating that she was still waiting for an answer from Reagan. Reagan closed her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"No," she sighed. "I'm just annoyed. She has kept things from me before, this is like the third thing. I don't know how much more I can take." Reagan admitted.

"Well, she is just a kid." Jack reminded Reagan, even though Reagan was now giving her a sharp look. "It's the truth. This is her first relationship right? She doesn't know what she is doing, you guys are in two different places in life if you _really _think about it."

Reagan grinded her pizza between her teeth thoughtfully as she pondered on what Jack had just said. She wasn't wrong, Reagan didn't want to admit it but her and Amy were in different places in their life. But isn't that what relationships were about? Learning about each other? Growing together? Pushing through even though you can't see the finish line? Reagan sighed closing her eyes and thinking about her most poignant tattoo: 'You're trying too hard. Surrender.' Reagan mulled it around in her head, 'You're trying too hard. You're trying too hard, You're trying too hard. Surrender.'

Jack moistened her lips and then whistled loudly.

Reagan jumped startled. "Hm?"

"You were cross eyed, I was just making sure your eyes didn't stick that way. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about surrendering." Reagan sighed. Jack looked at her through squinted eyes indicating her confusion. "I'm just wondering when someone should surrender, when someone should throw in the towel. When someone should realise they're trying too hard." Reagan explained.

"Oh," Jack nodded thoughtfully. "I fully understand that feeling."

"You do?" Reagan asked hopefully.

"I do. I've been faced with that decision one too many times in my life. And I solve it by asking myself one question. How many times are you going to allow yourself to get hurt? It's that simple. Well it is for me anyway." Jack shrugged.

Reagan gently placed her chin on her fist while staring at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked suddenly self conscious.

"It's a shame you're not gay. You would make the perfect girlfriend for someone. You know that right?" Reagan smiled.

Jack stacked the empty pizza boxes before sliding off the bed to head toward the kitchen. "I never said I wasn't curious!" she winked before disappearing out the room.

* * *

The first thing Amy did when she woke up was check her phone. Nothing. Amy sighed and then pounded her bed in frustration, angry tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She quickly checked her phone again - as if Reagan was going to suddenly change her mind within a few seconds. This time her tears did fall and Amy didn't bother to fight them.

* * *

The first thing Reagan did when she woke up was look for Jack. It only took Reagan a few seconds to realise where she was when she felt the ground shaking beneath her feet, Reagan plodded to the room next door and leaned against the doorframe. This was her music room, her decks, good speakers and most of her records were in this room (although most of the records were in boxes that she hadn't bothered to unpack even this long into her stay.)

"What are you doing?" Reagan shouted over the bass. Jack bobbed her head oblivious to Reagan's presence. Reagan sighed and walked within Jack's peripheral vision.

"Hey!" Reagan tried again. Success. Jack peeked up from under her hair and waved at Reagan as if they weren't a few feet apart. "What are you doing using my equip-" Jack had stopped paying attention again, Reagan reached over and turned off her decks.

"What are you doing with my equipment?" Reagan tried again.

"This is dope, will you teach me how to do a few things on this?" Jack grinned.

Reagan shrugged.

"You should have a little party, break this house in the right way. What do you say, huh?" Jack said running her hand along Reagan's decks admiringly.

"My friends don't live in the area." Reagan reminded Jack.

"I have friends, besides you won't need to speak to them or anything. You will just do what you do best. Play." Jack suggested.

"You know what. Sure. Why not? A house warming party, let's do it."

* * *

Amy decided to skip school today, she couldn't face it, couldn't face anything. It was late afternoon when she decided she should at least try to eat something, so she plodded downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal which would no doubt taste like cardboard. When Amy heard the door knock she didn't even move to see who it was, it was only when she saw Karma peek in through the window that she turned her attention toward her. Karma gestured for Amy to open the door, Amy grabbed her bowl of cereal dumped it in the sink and went straight back to bed.

* * *

"Where did all these people come from?" Reagan asked watching unknown people piling into her house.

"Friends of friends of friends." Jack shrugged. "The more the better though, right?"

Reagan nodded stiffly, watching people trample their shoes all over her house. She had made sure to remove all of her posters and other breakable items but she was still nervous about this many people being in her house.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

* * *

Amy woke up with a quiet determination. She immediately rose, got dressed and called a taxi.

* * *

15 minutes and a beer later and Reagan was feeling it. The vibe was perfect, the bass was flowing through her veins and she was able to stop thinking about Amy for a little while. She smiled at all the people spilling into the room, pressed against the walls, sitting on the window ledge, perched on each others backs. Most of these people in her house were on drugs she was sure, but Reagan couldn't find it in herself to care right now. Jack had bought disco lightbulbs for every room in the house and they were definitely working their magic. It was incredible.

Reagan decided to step from behind the decks for a little while and shimmied her way out of the tight space, taking a spot near the corner of the room closest to her equipment.

* * *

Amy stepped out of the taxi and handed the driver some money. The first thing she noticed was how Reagan's door was wide open and people she definitely didn't know were leaned against the outside of the house smoking cigarettes. The second thing she noticed was the loud music and the bass that she felt rolling beneath her feet. Amy pushed her way into the house and diligently checked the rooms on the bottom floor, it was in the kitchen that she saw Jack engaged in animated conversation with a girl with a shaved head.

"Jack!" Amy called.

Jack span around, spoke a few more words to her friend and then walked over to Amy.

"Where is Reagan?" Amy asked stepping closer to Jack to let a trail of people pass behind her.

"She should be upstairs. She is DJing." Jack shouted.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Amy said turning to leave.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You are an idiot. You know that right?"

"I know." Amy sighed as Jack released her tight grip.

* * *

Amy scanned the room, her eyes seeking for Reagan. They finally found her. Reagan was wearing a white crop top layered with a purple plaid shirt that was tied around her waist. She was wearing denim shorts, no shoes, just white socks. Her hair was down and she was wearing a bandana as a headband. Amy watched as Reagan moved, it was like no one else was in the room, all Amy could see was her. The smile on her face and the way her eyes closed as she absorbed the music, the flecks of colour flashing on her face as she bounced up and down, the way her hair flicked as she turned her head from side to side. Then suddenly she stopped, her face scrunching a little in concentration (Amy adored that about her,) and then Reagan opened her eyes sensing someone was watching her, her eyes fell directly on Amy and suddenly her face fell and her jaw tightened. Amy sent her a small smile but Reagan didn't even bother acknowledging it. Amy's heart sank when Reagan signalled for her to meet her in the hallway while squeezing past the people piled in the room.

* * *

Reagan ushered Amy into the room and closed the door behind them. When Reagan turned around Amy's face was a mess of smeared mascara and snot.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Reagan asked crossing her arms.

"Please don't do this!" Amy pleaded already knowing what was going to happen next, her shoulders heaving with sobs.

"Do what?" Reagan asked curiously.

"Break up with me." Amy whispered her voice breaking.

"'m sorry." Reagan said her eyes on the ground.

"Don't!" Amy screeched. "Don't do this, we can work through this. Please."

Reagan shook her head painfully. "You're young and I don't think you're ready for a relationship right now Amy. And that's not on you, it's on me, but I can't do this anymore. Not right now."

"Reagan please!" Amy said with shaky breaths, "We can try again, I swear I won't keep anything else from you."

"I'm going to go now, okay?" Reagan said walking backwards towards her bedroom door.

Amy leapt around Reagan to block the door. "NO. You're not leaving."

"Amy -"

"NO! I love you and you love me. That's all that matters." Amy said adamantly.

Reagan tensed her jaw and flared her nostrils. "It's not that simple, Amy. People who are old enough to be in relationships know that! Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I want to hurt you? No. I don't. I'm just doing what's best for us right now."

"For us!?" Amy spat. "Us!? This is about you, you're doing this for yourself!"

"So what if I am?" Reagan said defensively. "So what? Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong to want to protect myself?"

"Protect yourself? I'm not a murderer Reagan. I'm a girl who has made mistakes! But don't we all!?" Amy argued.

"We do. But I can't keep chasing someone who is chasing someone else." Reagan reasoned.

"I'm not chasing anyone! I'm chasing you, Reagan!," Amy managed through ragged sobs.

"It doesn't feel like it." Reagan admitted, dropping her eyes to the ground. "Please, just let me leave Amy."

Amy immediately thrust her self into Reagan, Reagan's shoulder instantly became wet and slimy.

"Please don't go." Amy muttered over and over again and when she felt Reagan's previously tense body relax she started placing kisses on Reagan's shoulder.

"Amy, Am-. Stop." Reagan tried. But instead of listening Amy lifted her head and desperately attached her lips to Reagan's. Amy tasted like guilt and desperation and salt, Reagan did not like that. And then Amy bit down. Hard.

"Amy get off. Amy, Am-. Jesus christ!" Reagan yelled before shoving Amy off of her. "I said stop!" Reagan bought her finger to her bloody lip and then swiped it with her tongue.

Amy's face instantly crumpled when she realised what she had done. "Reag- I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Look it's fine" Reagan sighed still licking at her lip. "Can you please go now?"

Amy nodded slowly, defeat written all over her body. She looked Reagan over once more, savoured her before slinking out the door. When Amy closed the door Reagan gasped her lungs quickly emptying of air. Suddenly the music was too loud and her head suddenly hurt like someone was crushing it with a vice, her hands shaking as if they were on vibrate. Reagan placed a shaky hand on the door handle and threw it open, pushing through the crowd and running down toward the front door.

* * *

"Amy, wait!"

Amy was a good way down the road, shuffling as quickly as her heavy legs could take her, she turned around to see Reagan standing in her doorway, her silhouette bobbing back and forth debating whether to leave the safety of the doorway or to just turn on her heel and head back instead. Amy held her breath when she saw Reagan place a foot outside of her door.

"Are you going to walk home?" Reagan yelled down to Amy.

Amy didn't say anything, didn't move, not quite sure what to do. So she just watched Reagan sway too and fro, agitation clearly affecting her entire body before she decided to make her way over to Amy.

"You can't go home in this state, come inside."

"What?" Amy sniffed.

"You can't go home in this state."

"What do you care?" Amy asked bitterly.

"You know I care, don't you dare say I don't. I. care." Reagan countered. "Now get inside."

Amy stood defiant for a few moments before her shoulders slumped in defeat and she wearily made her way inside.

* * *

"Get in," Reagan demanded pointing to her bed. She closed her bedroom door, drowning out most of the throbbing music.

Amy tentatively crawled under the sheets and Reagan followed, turning her back to Amy. Then rolling her eyes at herself Reagan sighed and turned over to face Amy.

"Do you really think I don't care about you?" Reagan whispered.

"I didn-"

Reagan and Amy were distracted by a couple attached at the lips, crashing into the wall and not noticing that the room was occupied. Reagan shot out of her bed and gently directed them out of her room before removing one of her socks and placing it on the door knob outside the door.

"Trust me, it works." Reagan explained when she saw the look Amy was giving to her. "It's a college thing," she added before getting back into bed. She settled down into her pillow, large eyes blinking slowly at Amy.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you joking?" Amy croaked.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Can't we just work this out? Try again?" Amy pleaded.

Reagan shook her head. "It doesn't feel right. We're just too different I think. I don't know. Maybe in the future? But right now, I think that you need to work on yourself and learn how to stop lying to people you love."

Amy gave a small laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes and then her face contorted.

"I'm sorry about your lip," Amy whispered.

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I really hate you."

"I know."

"I fucking hate you."

"I know Amy. I know."

Amy let out an anguished cry and buried her face into Reagan's pillow. Reagan reached over and pulled Amy on top of her. Breathing her scent, feeling her warmth, her body shaking with the effort it was taking to suppress her sobs.

"This hurts so bad Reagan. It really hurts." Amy cried into Reagan's neck.

Reagan looked up at the ceiling her tears flowing freely.

"I know."


	18. You're Not Her

**A/N: THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A FEW WEEKS, BECAUSE WORK IS GETTING CRAZY RIGHT NOW (WHICH IS WHY I RELEASED THIS SO SOON). SO PLEASE LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK AND WHERE THIS STORY SHOULD HEAD NEXT ETC ETC. I READ ALL OF IT AND TRY TO IMPLEMENT IT WHEN I CAN. (THIS STORY HAS A SPOILER FOR PERSON OF INTEREST.)**

* * *

Reagan woke up breathless due to the crushing weight on her chest, she panicked before she realised it was Amy. Amy's body felt heavy with grief, her eyes squeezed shut as if she didn't want to wake up, her breath even and no longer ragged as it was the night before. Reagan gently rolled Amy off of her and conducted a quick lap of her house, she rounded up a few stragglers and escorted them out of her house before looking going to find Jack. She eventually found her in the living room, Jack had apparently carried all the boxes of records downstairs to the living room and stacked them in the corner of the room, probably to keep them safe, she herself was sprawled on the settee her hair completely covering her face, glasses dangling loosely from her fingertips. It took Reagan a few seconds to recognise there was a figure laying behind Jack, actually it was less laying and more spooning. It took Reagan a few more seconds to recognise it was a girl. A girl with shaved blonde hair, her large lips highlighted with a bold lipstick, her eyeliner was immaculate, her skin a milky complexion which complimented Jack's dark skin perfectly.

Reagan crouched down in front of Jack, squeezed her cheeks together and shook her head gently.

"Hey Jacqueline. You there?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go to work, can you sort Amy out? Well, after you're done being spooned by a hot girl of course." Reagan laughed.

"Sure Raven." Jack mumbled.

Reagan slapped her playfully and Jack's mouth turned up into a small smile. Reagan leaned back on her heels, stood up and made her way back upstairs.

Tentatively Reagan pushed open the door to her bedroom and walked carefully over to her wardrobe grabbing the necessary clothing and leaving to go to the bathroom. The scolding water massaged her skin harshly, washing away her thoughts temporarily and making everything feel better - at least for a little while. When Reagan turned off the shower the soothing noise was replaced with silence, Reagan quickly got dressed and was alone with her thoughts once again.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes and blinked furiously against the sunlight pouring into the bedroom, she didn't have her eyes open for long before she heard footsteps outside the bedroom door. Amy quickly closed her eyes when she heard the bedroom door being pushed open.

Amy heard the footsteps getting louder and then she felt the bed drop. Reagan's shaky hands reached over and brushed some hair away from Amy's face, eventually resting her hand on Amy's cheek. Amy sighed silently, both saddened and elated at the contact Reagan was giving to her, even if it was only because Reagan assumed she was asleep.

"I know you hate me." Reagan whispered. "I hate me, but I'm just trying to do the right thing. I know it doesn't feel like it, it feels like torture. '_Yeah, it does__' __Amy agreed. _But I have to surrender and just let things be." _'__You really don__'__t__' __Amy disagreed. _Reagan sighed. "I know this probably doesn't make any sense, so I'm going to stop talking now." _'__It makes sense, I just wished it didn__'__t__' __Amy swallowed. _Reagan leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Amy's forehead. "You probably don't believe me but…I love you." Amy felt the bed pop back up, a jingling of keys and then Reagan was gone.

Amy opened her eyes, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I believe you," she whispered to Reagan who was long gone.

* * *

"Okay now remove your photograph from the wetting agent." Mrs Canon instructed.

Amy watched as the water rippled over the photograph of Reagan, it was mesmerising. Reagan was staring at Amy with her fingers in her mouth having just used them to pluck several pieces of cereal from the milk they were swimming in. Milk was running down between her breasts, her wet hair slicked backwards and plastered to her shoulders.

Mrs Canon leaned over Amy to see why she was hesitating. "Oh."

Amy continued to stare at the photo in silence.

"This is why you wanted to do this in private." Mrs Canon continued after composing herself. "Bad memories?"

Amy nodded silently, never taking her eyes off the photo.

"You know you can't hand this in as part of your assignment, right. It did say no nudity?" Mrs Canon reminded Amy.

Amy pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay….well. Come back in about four hours and I will have these developed and ready for you. Is that okay?"

"Thank you." Amy croaked gingerly grabbing her bag and shuffling out of the room.

* * *

Amy and Reagan hadn't spoken or seen each other in three months and each passing day was getting worse not easier. Reagan dealt with it by throwing herself into work. Amy dealt with it by remembering every single painful happy memory they once shared, she wouldn't take off her necklace, she used the polaroid she had taken of Reagan as a book mark and she would torture herself by sleeping in Reagan's clothes, wearing her jacket and carrying her rucksack to school. Every night Amy would watch Person Of Interest honouring their pact to eventually watch it live on TV together one day once Amy had caught up. Amy couldn't help a little smile escaping every time Sameen came on screen, she just reminded her so much of Reagan, the dark features, sarcastic charm, constantly serious until food was available. But then Sameen was gone just like Reagan was and everything hurt as much as the day Reagan decided they were better off apart.

* * *

"All done." Mrs Canon said before handing Amy the photos.

"Thanks." Amy croaked tucking them into her folder.

"You know, it gets easier."

"Does it?"

"It does. It may not seem like it right now, but it does." Mrs Canon smiled sympathetically "Although…I don't think having those photos are going to help you."

"Probably not." Amy whispered fingering the edge of the photos. "But I still need them."

* * *

"Hi, what is the oldest dog or the dog least likely to be adopted here?" Reagan asked leaning on her tip toes to speak to the woman behind the desk, Reagan took note of the name tag which had 'Donna' scrawled on it.

"Are you sure you don't want a puppy?" the lady behind the desk droned, southern twang deep in her voice.

"Puppies are cute, but I like my dogs to be old and regal. Or missing a leg. Whatever." Reagan shrugged looking along the rows of cages.

"Hold on sweetie, I'll get someone to come and assist you." Donna rolled her chair backwards and made her way toward the back of the shelter.

Reagan hovered awkwardly around the receptionist's desk. The shelter was noisy, full of desperate dogs wanting attention, wanting to get out of their cage and get loved on. Suddenly Reagan felt a twang of guilt, she was supposed to be doing this with Amy, they were supposed to do this together. Reagan was staring into space by the time Donna had returned.

"This is Holly, she will assist you today."

Reagan turned around to extend her hand. "Hi, I'm -"

"Reagan!?"

* * *

Farrah gently took the remote from Amy's hand as she mindlessly flicked through different channels.

"Sweetie, you're supposed to be at school."

Amy set her jaw, saying nothing.

"Honey, it's been three months and you're still not yourself." Farrah noted.

Amy slumped further down the settee ignoring her mother.

"You know. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…." Amy shot her mother a look of disbelief. "With a girl I mean." Farrah clarified.

That got Amy's attention and she sat up straight glancing at her mother.

"What do you mean….with a girl?" Amy asked annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Well, you know. It didn't work with Karma and now Reagan…."

"So what? Things didn't work with you and Dad, maybe you're gay." Amy countered defensively.

"No need to get defensive honey. I'm just saying, maybe you're not gay like you thought you were?" Farrah tried.

"I am."

"Are you? Maybe you're confused? I mean Reagan is a lovely lovely girl, you should invite her around some time, as friends of course, but maybe you should try being with a boy? What about that Oliver guy Karma spoke about? Didn't you like him? You should give him a chance." Farrah cooed rubbing Amy's leg.

"I don't like him, I can tolerate him." Amy muttered.

"Then tolerate him. Just try it." Farrah insisted. "You don't know unless you try. Now get to school Honey."

* * *

"Reagan? Oh my god."

"Holly," was all Reagan could say. She was much taller and her waist length hair was now chopped off into a pixie cut but it was definitely Holly.

"This is crazy!" Holly laughed her green eyes twinkling brightly. "Come, come. I have a few dogs I think you might like." Holly spoke quickly taking Reagan's hand and pulling her along.

"So I see your life long obsession has come to fruition." Reagan commented as they walked along the many twists and turns of the shelter.

"Not quite. Two years into vet school, another two to go. I'm just volunteering here while I visit my parents for a little bit." Holly responded.

Reagan removed her hand from Holly's, she didn't even realise they were holding hands for this long. "Your parents? I thought they moved away?" Reagan gasped coming to a stop.

Holly shifted uncomfortably. "They did. But they've moved back now that I am in college."

"That's nice of them." Reagan said bitterly.

"Reagan…"

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry. Let's continue." Reagan said shaking her head and gesturing for Holly to continue their journey.

"They are better now, you know. Less hateful, Less cruel." Holly tried.

"That must be nice for you." Reagan retorted stopping to stroke a dogs paw that was clawing through the metal bars of the cage.

"It is. For the most part. They still have some habits that I don't like, but they are my parents." Holly shrugged eyeing Reagan fondly. "They are doing pretty well with the fact that I am gay," she added trying to get Reagan's attention (which it did.)

"You're gay?" Reagan asked a small smile etched on her face.

"You know I am and I know you are. Not because...you know. But because you just have that swagger about you." Holly laughed shoving Reagan playfully. "Come on, this way."

* * *

Amy watched as Oliver fumbled with something in his locker. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him. Oliver immediately dropped the books he was balancing and he and Amy knelt at the same time to retrieve them.

"Here." Amy said with as much friendliness as she could muster.

"Than- Thanks." Oliver stammered.

"You okay?" Amy asked eyeing Oliver. If she squinted hard enough he kind of looked like a male version of Reagan. If she tried _really _hard.

"Er- ye- yeah. I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, peachy. Wanna come round to mine after school?" Amy asked hurriedly.

"Do you need help with homework?" Oliver asked pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, sure." Amy shrugged. "My address is-"

"I know your address," Oliver interrupted.

"Okay….that's creepy." Amy frowned. "See you later then."

Maybe her mother was right, three months was long enough and both of her relationships with girls were fails. So maybe she did need to branch out and try something new? She didn't feel anything when she had sex with Liam, but maybe it was because they were doing it out of revenge. How could she know for sure, really?

_Errr, maybe because of the fireworks that went off in your head whenever Reagan touched you, or maybe how you thought you are going to die whenever she looked at you for a second too long, or I don__'__t know maybe because you__'__re still in fucking love with her!? _Amy's rational side screamed but Amy pushed it down as much as she could and stalked off to her next class, ignoring everything that was telling her this was wrong.

* * *

"So what's your life style like?" Holly asked casually while searching the I.D on the cages.

"What do you mean?" Reagan asked cautiously.

"How long are you out of the house? What kind of vibe is your house giving off? Are you active?" Holly clarified.

Reagan pondered for a second before answering. "Oh. I work long hours sometimes. The vibe in my house is chill, but I guess I need a dog that won't be scared by loud music once in a while. I'm not that active, but I'll definitely become more active with a dog I think."

"Okay, so you need a dog that is fine being left alone, one that isn't phased by anything and a dog that can be active but also pretty lazy. Yes, there is a dog here that fits that description perfectly. This way." Holly sing songed as she doubled back on herself to walk in the other direction.

It was weird, Holly was _exactly_ the same. Her thin arms coated in layers of freckles as was her cheeks and nose, her eyes still had the same twinkle they always had when she was doing something she loved and she still had the same chipped front tooth that she always had. She had chipped it falling off the monkey bars and apparently didn't give a damn to get it fixed. That was one thing Reagan admired greatly in Holly.

"Are you coming or not Rae?" Holly called from down the corridor.

A grin graced Reagan's face when Holly called her by her old nickname. It was the first time she had smiled a genuine smile in months.

* * *

It was 20 minutes into class and Oliver had been staring across at Amy the entire time. Amy pretended she couldn't notice and kept her head facing forward.

* * *

"This is Duke. He is a 8 year old Weimaraner, isn't he handsome?" Holly cooed while opening the cage door and looping a leash around his neck. "He is an owner surrender, they didn't want him because they said he was 'too old'. I mean who does that? Abandon a dog that has given them 8 years of their life. It's so gross. Anyway. He is great with other dogs, cats and kids. Here." Holly handed the leash to Reagan and nodded encouragingly.

"He is very handsome." Reagan agreed admiring the way his grey hairs mingled with his brown fur. She knelt down to rub his neck and he immediately responded by kissing her more times than she could count.

"He really likes you, but who wouldn't?" Holly smiled. "Wanna play with him in the yard for a little while?"

Reagan climbed to her feet and nodded, following Holly out of the building.

* * *

It was almost half an hour into class and Oliver still hadn't stopped leering at Amy. Amy ignored it, mostly by insisting that girls should like this kind of stuff, it's attention after all. Amy could hear her mothers voice telling her she should be grateful that someone was interested in her. Amy squeezed her eyes shut and twisted her necklace between her fingers.

* * *

Duke's hips wagged along with his bobbed tail, his entire body was shaking with the effort he was putting into it. Reagan tossed the ball into the air a few times before tossing it out as far as possible, Duke reared onto his hind legs and leapt into action, his ears flapping in the wind.

"He is very cute!" Reagan laughed watching him hop along the grass.

"Takes after his soon to be owner," Holly winked.

Reagan pretended she didn't hear that part and asked decided to ask a few more questions.

"Does he need any sort of special attention? Meds? Regular grooming? Anything like that?"

"No, he is very healthy for a dog of his age, as you can see. He has short hair so grooming doesn't need to be as regular as often as long haired breeds. You may need to bathe him often though as he _loves_ to get dirty. Oh and make sure you clean his ears often, he _always _gets them so dirty. He loves it."

Reagan squinted against the sun as she watched Duke tossing the ball into the air all by himself.

"What's his adoption fee?" Reagan asked.

"$350. That will cover his neuter, shots and microchip." Holly explained.

Reagan whistled at the price tag but ultimately decided that this would be good for her.

"Perfect." Reagan smiled as Duke trotted over and dropped his ball at her feet.

* * *

"What time do you want me to come over and help you?" Oliver asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Amy sighed grabbing her bag. "How about now? Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure!" Oliver yelped.

Amy cringed and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"So you can bring Duke in next week for his neuter." Holly mumbled clipping through her clipboard.

"Sounds good." Reagan smiled down at Duke who was laying on the ground, his entire body heaving with the effort it was taking to pant.

"Okay, so if you could sign, here…..here and here." Holly said handing Reagan a few forms. "Also, card or cash?"

"Card." Reagan mumbled pen lid between her teeth.

* * *

They had been walking for five minutes and Oliver couldn't take another minute of this awkward silence. "So….what homework do you need help with?"

"Err, algebra and some other stuff." Amy lied.

"Cool." Oliver nodded satisfied with the answer he had gotten.

Amy faked a smile and swallowed down the bile that was threatening to spill.

* * *

"So…what are you doing now? I get off right now if you want to hang out for a little while." Holly suggested bouncing on the balls of her feet. She had always had extra energy and was definitely the best player on their soccer team because of it. Some things never change.

"I was thinking about taking Duke to Turkey Creek at Emma Long for a change of scenery and stuff." Reagan shrugged.

"You were!?" Holly asked excitedly. "Remember when we used to go there all. the. time and the amount of dogs we would pet down there. Those were some good times." Holly sighed her eyes twinkling dangerously as ever.

"You should come." Reagan offered.

Holly had a smile that was running from ear to ear. Her adorable chipped tooth on show.

"I would love too."

* * *

"Are you even paying any attention?" Oliver scolded tapping on the table.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes Oliver."

"What did I say then?"

"Errr…"

"That's what I thought." Oliver said sounding defeated.

Amy hadn't been focusing at all. She was spending all of her energy trying to force attraction to Oliver, to be 'normal', to not be heartbroken anymore and she didn't know how much longer she could keep going.

"Okay, let's try this again." Oliver said flipping to a clean sheet of paper.

* * *

"It feels like we were here yesterday," Reagan commented, opening her truck door and watching Duke fly out.

"I know, not much has changed has it?" Holly agreed taking in the view around her. "Remember that tree over there?" Holly smiled jogging toward it. "It's still here!" she yelled excitedly.

Reagan secured Duke's leash and led him toward Holly. "So it is." Carved into the tree bark was the letters 'R&amp;H'. "Remember when you stole a knife from your kitchen to do this?"

"We thought we were going to get arrested for theft and criminal damage." Holly laughed, running her hand through her hair, when she did so her hair stayed standing up. Reagan reached up and ruffled Holly's hair flat, Holly's affectionate smile making her stomach flip.

Reagan cleared her throat and tugged on Duke's leash. "Come on, I want to show Duke the lake."

* * *

"Did you get it this time?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Mmmm nope." Amy admitted.

"Algebra is so easy, how can you not get it?" Oliver asked exasperated.

"If I got it, I wouldn't be asking you to help me would I?" Amy asked angrily.

"I suppose not." Oliver sighed.

Amy felt a little guilty for being so snappy.

"Oliver?…."

* * *

Reagan propped herself up on her shoulders watching Duke run circles around the other dogs he was playing with.

"Are you guys sure he is 8 and not 8 months?" Reagan laughed watching Duke accidentally summersault.

"We're sure." Holly said looking across at Reagan.

Reagan felt Holly's gaze lingering on her for way too long and turned to face her.

* * *

Amy grabbed Oliver pulling him upright, she pressed her lips to his and he overcame the shock to react. It felt wrong, it was too gentle. Amy ran her hands through Oliver's hair. It was too short, too curly. He himself was too tall and didn't have to lean on his tip toes to kiss her like Reagan did. Everything was wrong. But Amy persevered, because that's what 'normal' girls did. A sick part of her wanted to be the daughter her mother secretly craved.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked pulling back from Amy.

"Yes, fine." Amy lied pulling Oliver upstairs.

* * *

"What?" Reagan smiled.

"Nothing." Holly shrugged looking away.

"Okay then, you liar." Reagan laughed turning away, but before she was able to fully turn Holly was on top of her pinning her down.

* * *

"Take your clothes off." Amy commanded, watching as Oliver hopped around her room to remove his jeans. Reagan was never this awkward, she could take her jeans off in two seconds flat - without all the dramatics.

"Amy you don't have to -"

"Oliver, stop talking." Amy snapped, pulling her top above her head.

Oliver did as he was told, hovering awkwardly in his boxer briefs watching as Amy's eyes glazed over and her lip curled in disgust. But she still removed her jeans laying awkwardly on the bed waiting for Oliver to man up and make a move.

* * *

"Holly, what are you doing?" Reagan asked eyes widening in fear, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Holly.

"Kissing you...wait are you okay?" she asked gently easing off of Reagan.

"Yes…." Holly shot Reagan a look and Reagan retracted her answer. "No, I'm not."

Holly took note of the look on Reagan's face. "You like someone?"

Reagan nodded, then shook her head. "I love someone."

Holly laughed, her eyes twinkling brightly as ever. "That is one lucky girl."

Reagan gave a bitter laugh and shook her head. "It's a long story."

"Want to talk about it?" Holly offered wiping at her knees.

The look in Reagan's eyes told her no, but she continued anyway.

"If you want my two cents, don't let go of the person you love. Not if it can be helped. I learnt that the hard way." Holly reminisced her eyes flickering with hurt.

"Us?"

"What? No. Don't be so self centred!" Holly scoffed playfully. "Okay yes, but there was also someone else after you, my parents moved me but I was still the same person. Still liked girls. Still scared of what my parents thought about me. And I made the same mistake…again." Holly puffed her cheeks and sighed.

"You should contact her." Reagan said earnestly.

"Oh. You mean the same way you're contacting the girl you're in love with?" Holly smirked knowingly.

"That's different." Reagan said hurriedly.

"Is it?" Holly asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Oliver shifted awkwardly and crawled on top of Amy.

He was too soft, he didn't have muscle like Reagan did. The way he crawled on top of her was more like a baby giraffe trying to walk instead of the fluid motion that Reagan always used. The way he dropped on top of her was clumsy and miscalculated, causing the air to leave her lungs in the worst way.

"Sorry." Oliver mumbled.

Amy hushed Oliver, she couldn't bare to hear him speak. Couldn't stand that this was him and not Reagan. Maybe if he didn't speak she could go through with this.

Amy lay stiff as Oliver lay on top of her with something else that was stiff. Amy cringed and recoiled slightly, but not enough for Oliver to notice.

"Go down on me." Amy directed. At least this way she didn't need to see him or feel his body on top of hers. It wasn't his fault. He just wasn't what Amy wanted, at all.

Oliver licked a trail of spit from her stomach to her thigh and Amy let out a shuddering breath, a breath of anguish and disgust. And then Oliver started pulling down her underwear.

"Is this okay?" He asked and Amy was barely able to stop the bile rising in her throat.

"Stop."

"Wh- What?"

"I said stop!" Amy panicked, sitting up right tugging at her underwear.

"Am- are you okay?"

"You're not her." Amy mumbled.

"I'm not who?"

"You're _not_ her!" Amy sobbed dropping her head between her legs.

"I'm not who…? Oliver asked again.

"_Reagan_. You're not her. I tried. I swear I did. But I don't want this. I don't want you. I want _her_!" Amy sniffed her shoulders shaking.

Oliver awkwardly got dressed again and sat down next to Amy.

"You're gay?" Oliver asked gently.

Amy nodded her head.

"I knew it." Oliver laughed a nerdy laugh to himself.

Amy continued to cry, a cry full of relief and wanting and hurt.

"It's okay." Oliver sighed rubbing her shoulders, "I wanted to be a virgin for the rest of my life anyway."

Amy laughed a teary laugh dropping her head onto Oliver's shoulder.

Downstairs her phone vibrated on the kitchen table.

* * *

"No answer," Reagan said disappointment etched on her face. "Okay, your turn now."

"I didn't say I was going to do it. I said you should." Holly reiterated.

"Come on. What have you got to lose?" Reagan encouraged, snatching Holly's phone and flicking through a list of contacts.

"Anna, Bev, Carrie, Dee….I wonder which one it is." Reagan spoke loudly to her self.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." Holly shouted snatching her phone back. "I'll do it."

Reagan watched as Holly scrolled to a contact called Zara.

"Zara." Reagan repeated out loud, cute.

Holly took a deep breath before hitting the dial button. Reagan watched with baited breath, couldn't stand the suspense.

"Hi, it's me Holly. Oh, of course you know that." Holly laughed nervously. "I just wanted to say I miss you and - you do?" A smile stretched across Holly's face and Reagan couldn't help but smile along. "I don't care what my parents think anymore. I'm not the same person last year. I bet you aren't either…"

Reagan stood up and wiped herself down, watching as Duke rolled around on his back courting attention from other dog owners. Reagan watched Holly speak animatedly on the phone, having the kind of conversation that she should be having with Amy right now. _Had Amy moved on? Why didn__'__t she answer her phone? Maybe I__'__m too late?_ Reagan sighed sadly.

"Come on boy. Time to go." Reagan called out to Duke. He came running tongue lolling out of his mouth, Reagan could hear Holly finishing up her conversation as she started the walk toward her truck.

* * *

Farrah bumped into Oliver just as he was leaving the house.

"Oh. You must be Oliver!" Farrah said her eyes wide and eyebrows raised in interest.

"Yes ma'am." Oliver nodded.

"You should stay for dinner." Farrah suggested.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have a lot of homework to catch up on. Maybe another time?" Oliver asked politely.

"I'll hold you to that." Farrah smiled.

Oliver laughed politely and ducked out of the front door.

"Amy!"

"Amy!"

Amy plodded downstairs wearing Reagan's clothes - again. It always made her feel better and worse at the same time.

"Amy I see you had a date!" Farrah clapped her eyes sparkling with glee.

"No, mom. It wasn't a date." Amy groaned.

Farrah's face dropped as Amy brushed past her on the way to the kitchen.

* * *

"She wants to meet for coffee." Holly squealed tapping her phone against her head. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to brag."

'No it's okay, never apologise for being happy." Reagan smiled. "I'm genuinely happy for you. Don't fuck it up this time." Reagan warned shooting Holly a wink.

"I won't. I promise. Pinky promise."

Reagan locked fingers with Holly and they both laughed at how easily they had fallen into their old routine.

* * *

"Amy are you sure, did you give him a chance?" Farrah asked worriedly.

Amy rolled her eyes, pulling a cereal bar from out of the cupboard.

"Well, did you?" Farrah asked again.

"I did give him a chance and by the way I'm still gay." Amy dropped her head and rubbed at her brow. "Why can't you just accept me the way I am? Why are you trying to change me?" Amy sneered snatching her phone.

Amy felt like thrusting the folder full of Reagan's naked images into her mothers hands and daring her to ask her if she was still gay. But she didn't, instead she angrily unlocked her phone.

Farrah watched as Amy's face went from hatred, to annoyance to absolute bliss.

"Yep," Amy whispered to herself as a million butterflies exploded in her stomach upon seeing a missed called from Reagan "still gay."


	19. Square One

**A/N: Surprise, b!tch! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. So surprisingly we get A LOT of downtime at work and I have been jotting down some ideas which I have finally put together into a full chapter. Leave feedback, prompts, ideas on where to take this etc etc. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a weird week for Reagan. First she had tripped over Duke - who preferred to sleep on the floor next to the bed instead of on top of it - she split her lip and her eyebrow which required stitches. Secondly since after introducing Jack to Holly they had gotten on like a house on fire and annoyingly they were both enjoyed ganging up on her and thirdly Amy hadn't called her back or made any attempt to contact her.

"Rae, just call her. Come on."

"Yeah Raven. Just call her. Do you want us to do it? We will do it for you."

Reagan, Jack and Holly were all squeezed around a table at PIE. Reagan thought that maybe she would relax a little and eat a burger, drink a shake - she had been working long hours and just needed a little alone time - but obviously that wasn't what these two had in mind, as they too decided they also wanted to go eat out. So here they were, crammed at a table, Jack and Holly talking non-stop and Reagan wishing she had just gone to bed instead of trying to do something nice for herself.

"Can you guys just order so we can eat. I'm starving." Reagan grumbled shoving a menu toward both girls. "And put your phones on the table please," Reagan said putting her phone face down and indicating for Jack and Holly to do the same.

Holly motioned a waitress over and they all gave their orders. There was a moment of silence before Jack piped up.

"But really….you should phone her." Jack said as she watched Reagan look around the diner for a free seat - seat somewhere _away_ from herself and Holly.

"Look," Reagan sighed. "If she wanted me to phone her she would have gotten into contact with me by now. So just drop it okay?"

"Maybe she is waiting for you to do the same thing? So now you guys are at some sort of stalemate." Holly shrugged.

Reagan shot a warning stare at Holly. "I said drop it."

"Okay, okay." Holly relented, putting her hands up in surrender slowing reaching across for her phone. Jack did the same and Reagan didn't have the energy to argue.

* * *

The food had been at the table a couple of minutes but it felt like Jack and Holly had been chatting for hours. Reagan's eye flitted from side to side, trying to keep up.

"Do you know Hunter?" Holly asked Reagan.

"Hunter? I don't think so."

"Hunter. The girl you saw me with on your settee at the house party." Jack explained.

"Oh." Reagan said realising what Jack was talking about. "Her names Hunter? That's pretty cool. What about her?"

"She asked me on a date."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"So then you can't go."

"Can't I?"

Reagan slid out from her seat and grabbed her tray.

"I will be sitting somewhere far away enough so I don't have to hear your plans to destroy your relationship." Reagan said, walking toward the back of the diner. Holly and Jack watched as Reagan took a seat in a booth, making sure her back was to both girls.

Holly realised that Reagan's phone was on the table and grabbed it while she stood.

"Rea-"

Holly was interrupted by Jack's hand squeezing her wrist.

"What are you…"

"Sit down." Jack commanded. "I have an idea."

* * *

Jack waved Amy over as she gingerly pushed open the diner doors.

Amy awkwardly slid into the seat beside Jack sitting across from Holly.

Holly extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Holly."

Amy looked at this girl across from her with her shaggy pixie cut and bright green eyes. When she smiled her lips revealed a chipped front tooth which Amy couldn't help but find endearing. Holly's hand faltered and Amy quickly grabbed it and shook it politely.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Amy said out loud, still shaking Holly's hand.

"Reagan told you about me?" Holly asked loosening her fingers on Amy's hand. "If you keep shaking my hand it's going to get pretty sweaty," she laughed releasing her hand from Amy's grip.

Amy looked at Holly for a few moments, trying to remember Reagan's description of her.

"Amy this was Reagan's first 'girlfriend'." Jack added helpfully.

"Oh. The one that moved away! Yes. I remember now." Amy said suddenly. "Wait. What are you…."

"I'm visiting my family." Holly interrupted, knowing exactly where Amy was going with this. "I haven't come back to like whisk Reagan away or whatever." Amy looked down at the table. "I promise." Holly reassured.

"So, erm. Where is Reagan? She texted me and -"

"Actually….about that." Jack said waving Reagan's phone in Amy's face.

"She didn't text me did she?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"No but she wants too." Jack reassured.

"I don't think this is a good idea. If she wanted to she would have, you know. And I don't want to annoy her or anything. So I'm just gonna go, okay?" Amy sighed pushing herself up from the table.

Holly quickly grabbed Amy's hand. "Stay. She wanted to contact you I swear, but you didn't try to contact her so she didn't want to push it."

"But I was waiting for her to contact me." Amy whispered sadly.

"I know. That's what me and Jack were telling her. But she won't listen." Holly insisted.

"You were right about your hand, it is pretty sweaty." Amy said shooting Holly a small smile as she dropped her hand. "Where is she anyway?"

Jack pointed to a table to the very back of the diner. "Over there."

* * *

Reagan was resting her head on the table, eyes closed when she felt a presence across from her.

"Guys, if you're here to ride my dick about Amy you can go away," she mumbled. "I'm tired and I don't want to talk about it today. So please give me a break."

"We don't have to talk. We can just sit here and do nothing…if you want. I'd like that."

Reagan visibly tensed, which alerted Amy to the fact Reagan knew who was speaking.

"Amy?"

Reagan slowly lifted her head and peeked at Amy from under her eyelashes.

"What are you doing here?" Reagan asked sitting up straight and clearing her throat. Immediately Amy noticed Reagan's face, her cut lip and the stitches in her eyebrow. Amy would be lying if she said it didn't look badass and also a little bit hot. Okay, more than a little hot. Very hot.

"Erm.."

Reagan patted the table frantically and then did the same to herself.

"Wait where's my phone?" Reagan hissed, she squinted her eyes at Amy and then she leaned across her chair to get a view of Jack and Holly. Reagan made the cut throat sign at Holly and Jack when they caught her eye and they shot back an eager thumbs up. Reagan rolled her eyes and returned to her sitting position and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"So H-"

"So I-"

"Sorry. You go first." Reagan apologised.

"Holly is pretty." Amy commented.

"She is." Reagan agreed.

"Are you two…"

"No."

Amy flinched at Reagan's harsh tone and Reagan immediately felt guilty. Amy's face had lost its usual glow, her usually twinkly eyes now dull and lifeless. Her usually turned up mouth now constantly on a turn down, her tongue darting out to lick her lips nervously.

Reagan peeked around the side of her chair before turning her attention back to Amy.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"I erm - I don't know. I thought that you might want to talk, or I don't know. I just wanted to see you. But I can go…I'm sorry." Amy rambled starting to leave her seat.

Reagan frowned, confusion taking over her face. "Amy. The menu. What do you want from the menu." Reagan clarified.

"Oh. I er-"

Reagan grabbed Amy's forearm and pulled on it to force Amy back down into her seat. Amy eyed the fingers around her arm, relishing in the electric current that seemed to be flowing through her body at the touch. While Amy was looking at Reagan's hand Reagan was looking at Amy. For a few seconds the twinkle was back in her eye, her lips curling up a little. Amy looked at Reagan and Reagan immediately dropped Amy's arm. Amy watched as Reagan tensed her jaw and watched the tips of Reagan's ear turn red with embarrassment and then watched in awe as the red crept toward Reagan's cheeks.

"What?" Reagan whined covering her burning ears and dropping her head.

"Nothing." Amy said quickly, the smile clear in her voice.

"Then what were you staring at?" Reagan questioned accusingly.

"Erm. Your face." Amy said - which wasn't exactly a lie. "What happened?"

Reagan subconsciously bought her fingers to her eyebrow and licked the split in her lip.

"I tripped over Duke." Reagan admitted.

"Duke?"

"My dog." Reagan clarified.

"You got a dog?"

"Yeah, that's how I met Holly. She was volunteering at the shelter. Life is funny like that." Reagan mused to herself.

Amy watched as a peacefulness crossed Reagan's face for a few moments, before she turned her attention back to Amy, her jaw clenched again, her lips pursed.

"We were supposed to do that together." Amy whispered sadly.

"I know." Reagan nodded. "Hang on, I'll be back in a minute." Reagan added sliding from behind her table and walking toward Jack and Holly.

"Hey hows it go-"

Reagan snatched her phone and walked back toward her table.

Amy seemed startled to see Reagan again, as if she was expecting Reagan to leave and not come back.

Reagan unlocked her phone, opened her picture folder and then slid it over to Amy.

Amy's face lit up. "Is this him?"

Reagan nodded.

Amy was looking at Reagan and a dog who was definitely not a lapdog trying to squeeze himself into her lap. His brown fur was mingled with grey hairs and Reagan had one of his large ears between her fingers, his large mouth was open, his tongue lolling out of his head, his eyes half closed in complete joy. And then there was Reagan. She was wearing a vest top, those arms Amy loved so much on show, her dark hair in a ponytail, her smile wide and infectious.

"He is adorable!" Amy cooed, sliding the phone back to Reagan. _'__And so are you__'__._ Amy thought staring at Reagan.

"Yeah, he is." Reagan agreed. "...What?" Reagan asked nervously when she noticed Amy staring at her from across the table.

Amy said nothing, but reached across the table and gently cupped Reagan's cheek.

"Did it hurt?" Amy whispered.

Reagan nodded slowly and Amy felt that heated blush creeping toward Reagan's cheek again. Amy gently rubbed her thumb along Reagan's cheek and Reagan made no attempt to escape her grasp. They were looking right at each other, their eyes roaming each others searching for a hint of _something._

"Reagan, I-"

"Two number 3's plus milkshakes?" The cheery blonde waitress asked loudly, startling Reagan. Reagan jumped out of Amy's grip.

"Yes, that's us." Reagan spoke quickly.

Amy rearranged her cutlery anxiously waiting for the waitress to leave.

"We're sorry about the wait. Please take this complimentary apple pie as a gesture from us." The waitress gently placed the pie in the middle of the table accompanied with a jug of custard.

"Thank you." Reagan and Amy said in unison.

"Anything else dolls?"

"That would be all thank you." Reagan nodded politely watching the waitress leave.

"Did you order this for me?" Amy asked pointing to her food.

Reagan shook her head. "It was probably Holly or Jack."

"Oh," Amy nodded salting her fries.

Reagan did the same before bringing a fry to her mouth and hissed when the salt touched her split lip.

"You alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just a bit too hasty." Reagan replied licking her bottom lip, trying to rid it of the salt.

* * *

They ate in silence, Reagan occasionally looking at Amy when she felt her staring for a little too long.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Reagan asked before taking a bite of her burger.

"S-sorry" Amy muttered dropping her eyes to her food.

Reagan playfully nudged Amy's hand and shot her a understanding smile to let her know it was okay.

With the food out of the way Reagan decided now would be a good time to talk.

"Erm, so how have you been?" Reagan asked awkwardly.

"Sad mostly." Amy mumbled playing with the straw in her milkshake.

"Sorry, that was a dumb question." Reagan laughed nervously. "Erm…..You been up to much?"

Amy shook her head initially and then nodded slowly not look up from her milkshake.

"I had sex with a guy." Amy admitted.

Reagan released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and waited for Amy to continue.

"Oh. Ok-"

"I didn't." Amy corrected herself quickly. "I tried to. I tried to get over you, but it didn't work. I couldn't go through with it."

Amy lifted her head to look at Reagan. Reagan's eyes were slightly widened and her jaw still clenched, but other than that there didn't seem to be any other reaction.

Reagan nodded stiffly and did nothing else.

"That's it?" Amy asked voice full of relief.

"What can I say? It's not as if you owe me anything. Like even if you did sleep with that guy it's none of my business. I deserve it." Reagan mumbled.

"You don't deserve it. You don't deserve any of this. I've kept things from you and hurt you so many times. And I'm sorry Reagan. I'm so sorry." Amy said anguished.

At some point in time Amy had taken Reagan's hands in hers and was leaning half way across the table. Amy was close enough to see Reagan's freckles, those freckles she loved so much, the ones she loved to see crinkle when Reagan scrunched her nose.

Reagan's eyes dropped to their joined hands and Amy let them go reluctantly.

"I've caught up on Person Of Interest. Do you want to come around and start watching it on TV with me?" Amy asked trying to change the tone.

"You did?" Reagan smiled. "Yeah, I would love to."

Amy's eyes gleamed with adoration and it was all too much for Reagan.

"Do you want some of this apple pie?" Reagan asked pushing it toward Amy.

"Please." Amy nodded with a small smile.

* * *

"Do you need a lift home?" Reagan asked holding the diner doors open for Amy. They had decided to leave once they had finished eating and realised that Jack and Holly had left.

"No, it's okay. I'll walk." Amy answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Reagan said side eyeing a guy that was had been watching them strangely.

"Why?"

"Hey ladies! What do you say about coming home with us guys," a guy hollered from behind them.

"No thank you. We're good." Reagan smiled politely pushing Amy behind her.

"Why not? We're good guys," he sneered stepping toward Reagan.

The guy had at least a foot on Reagan. His lanky arms emphasised due to his t-shirt ripped at the sleeves and bandana tied around his wrist. When he sneered his crooked yellowing teeth were revealed and he had a scar running down the right side of his face.

"I'm sure you are but we're not interested." Reagan said more forcefully feeling Amy's shaking hand in hers.

"Well aren't you two just a pair of ungrateful dykes, I have something that will change that!" he spat.

The rest of his 'crew' roared in unison.

"Leave us alone." Reagan warned.

"Oh what are you going to do?" he laughed taking another step closer to Reagan. "You're girlfriend is pretty. Maybe I will have a go with her first while you watch."

Reagan felt Amy's hand tighten around hers in terror and Reagan felt a rush of anger. She spat on the floor beside the man's feet and when he looked down she reared her leg and kicked him in his junk. Hard.

"Amy, run. Run!" Reagan shouted pushing Amy toward her truck.

Reagan looked back to see the man on the ground curled into a ball and his lackys surrounding him while he rocked back and forth. Reagan jumped straight into her truck and sped away.

* * *

It wasn't until Reagan pulled up at Amy's house that she let herself go.

"Holy shit! Holy fuck! Did you see that!?"

"Yeah."

"Woo! Holy fuck. That was fucking crazy! My brother taught me that move but I never thought I would have to use it" Reagan yelled undoing her seatbelt so she could have a better range of movement.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt Reagan." Amy reminded her.

"But I didn't! Oh my god. Look at my hands." Reagan said holding her shaky hands in front of Amy. "I can feel the adrenaline pumping around my body. Wow."

Reagan's face was kind of crazed. Her eyes were wide and she had a crazy smile etched onto her face. Reagan's face fell to a completely neutral state when she saw the look Amy was giving to her.

"Amy are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Reagan asked worry clear in her voice. She gave Amy a quick once over and couldn't see any obvious external injuries.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just scared." Amy admitted releasing her seatbelt. "You could have been hurt Reagan, seriously hurt." Amy added tears glazing her eyes.

"Hey, hey. Shh. Stop that okay." Reagan demanded.

Amy wiped stubbornly at her eyes cursing herself for letting the tears drop.

"Come on Amy." Reagan pleaded wiping at Amy's tears with her thumbs.

Amy cried a little harder and Reagan wasn't entirely sure whether this was still about the men at the diner or about their current situation. Reagan placed her hands on either side of Amy's face tilting her head up.

"_You__'__re_ okay. _I__'__m _okay. _We__'__re_ okay." Reagan reassured her.

Amy nodded and gave a small laugh.

Before she could think about what she was doing Reagan gently pulled Amy toward her and carefully pressed their lips together. Amy moved her mouth gently on Reagan's careful not to burst this little bubble they had created but Reagan's hands ran through Amy's hair, then fell to her waist. Amy slipped her tongue into Reagan's mouth pushing Reagan backward until her head hit the truck window - bringing them both back to reality.

"Umm…" Reagan hummed licking her lips.

"Oh, sorry did I hurt you?" Amy asked gently bringing a thumb to Reagan's lip.

Reagan could barely shake her head. Amy was close, so close. One hand on the window behind them, one resting in Reagan's hair, her breath creating a fog on the window behind them. The sound of their panting filled the truck.

Amy searched Reagan's eyes, searching for a hint of regret but seeing none. Her gaze dropped to Reagan's lip and then slowly made her way back up to Reagan's eyes. Amy saw Reagan throat bob as she swallowed.

"I love you," Amy whispered brushing her nose against Reagan's. "And I really, really miss you."

Reagan's hands tightened on Amy's waist and pulled her closer until their mouths were almost touching.

"I miss you too Amy and you know I love you. But…"

"But…?" Amy spoke into Reagan's mouth.

"I think we should slow this down." Reagan breathed. "We should try to be friends again and take it from there."

"Back to square one?"

"Yeah, if that's okay." Reagan croaked.

Amy nodded leaning her forehead against Reagan's for a few moments before answering.

"I understand. I do. But seeing as we are here can we makeout for a little lon-"

Reagan didn't even let Amy finish her sentence before pulling their lips together. Amy swallowed a surprised yelp but quickly straddled Reagan's lap and then cradled Reagan's face. Reagan ran her hands down Amy's back and rested them on her hips, pulling her close until there was no more space between them. If they were going to start from square one they may as well make the most of this.


	20. Step 1: Acquaintances

**A/N: HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. LIFE...YOU KNOW HOW IT IS. IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT I HOPE IT'S OKAY.**

* * *

Amy gripped the edge of the table and leaned her chair backward onto two legs. She swung her legs gently while surveying the occupants of the café. A girl hunched over her laptop furiously typing what Amy assumed to be school work, an elderly gentleman with a tweed jacket his shaky hand carefully filling out a crossword in his newspaper, a guy and a girl canoodling in the far corner of the room. Amy immediately diverted her eyes from the couple, not liking the churning it made her feel in her stomach - something most people would refer to as jealousy.

A ringing filled the room and Amy's eyes instantly gravitated toward the door, they lit up when she saw the figure walking through it. Amy watched as Reagan took a few steps before her eyes darted around the room nervously. Reagan was wearing her catering uniform, her white shirt was untucked from her skirt, her hair - recently cut - falling just below her ears now streaked with pink, the nose stud now replaced with a hoop, red lipstick covering those oh so familiar lips. Reagan's eyes eventually found Amy and her entire face immediately lit up as she walked toward her.

"Hey!"

"He-"

Amy's chair toppled back further than she had expected and Reagan immediately grabbed her arm to keep her upright. The entire café went quiet and turned to look at them as the sound of the chair clattering to the ground grabbed their attention. Reagan shrugged apologetically and quickly rushed to pick up Amy's overturned chair. Amy dropped her head and shuffled nervously waiting for the volume to raise again - indicating that the crowd had moved on and that her and Reagan were no longer their sole focus.

"You okay?" Reagan asked throwing her rucksack onto the back of her chair before sitting down.

_No. How can I be when the reason I fell off my chair is because you look so fucking hot right now!?_

"Yeah, you?" Amy asked politely carefully lowering herself into her chair.

"Yep. A little tired. But besides that, everything is good." Reagan smiled.

_You look good. Really good._

"You look good."

Amy instantly groaned realising her mistake.

"I mean….you look good. Good as in well. You look…well. I like your hair." Amy rambled trying to cover her accidental slip.

Reagan smiled at Amy endearingly before putting her out of her misery.

"Thanks, so do you. Look good I mean. Do you want a coffee or something?" Reagan asked pushing herself out of her seat.

"Tea please. Thr-.

"Three sugars. I know." Reagan laughed before walking toward the counter.

Amy pursed her lips watched Reagan's every step towards the front of the café, her eyes roaming unabashed. It was clear to Amy that Reagan had restarted her work out routine, her thighs were becoming more defined, the sleeves of her shirt getting tighter as she moved her arm to grab the drinks. When Reagan turned around Amy quickly averted her eyes until Reagan was sitting in her seat again.

"So. I've. been. thinking." Reagan said between between sips of coffee, her eyes slipping closed as she had her first caffeine fix for the day. "Square one."

Amy raised her eyebrows as the heat of the tea warmed her face.

"I've been doing some research and the first stage in a friendship is acquaintances." Reagan explained. "So we should do acquaintance stuff. Well sort of, I think we can get this stage over with today because we are definitely more than that."

"Yeah?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Reagan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Amy took a sip of her tea to fend off the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"So what do acquaintances do?" Reagan asked looking at Amy expectantly.

"Oh. Erm. I guess they….ask questions? And try to get to…know each other?" Amy answered cautiously.

"Sounds good." Reagan hummed.

A moment of silence fell between them before Amy realised what they were waiting for.

"Oh, you want me to start?"

Reagan nodded a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Okay….I'll ask you something. You answer and then ask me a different question. Is that okay?"

Reagan confirmed with a nod while sipping her coffee.

"Favourite colour?"

_The colour of your eyes._

"Red. Favourite food?"

_Anything you make for me._

"Pretty much anything anyone puts in front of me. Chucks or Vans?"

_Vans because you love them._

"Chucks. Left or right?

_Left because you're left handed._

"Right. T-Shirts or Jumpers?"

_You look great in both._

"T-Shirts. Favourite number?"

_Nineteen._

"Six. Something that makes you dizzy?"

_Kissing you._

Heights. Your favourite place?

_With you._

My bed. Camping in an RV or Tent?

_It doesn't matter as long as we are together._

Tent. Eyes or lips?

_Both._

Both.

Reagan paused, watching Amy carefully. She watched as panic washed over Amy's face and embarrassment turned her cheeks pink.

"I didn't mean. I-"

Amy dropped her head into her hands, shielding her face from Reagan.

"Come on Amy." Reagan reassured gently removing Amy's hands from her face. "It's no big deal."

When Reagan untangled Amy's hands from her face she was presented with a pink face and pouty lips.

_You are so fucking adorable._

"You are so fucking adorable."

It wasn't a slip up, she just wanted Amy to not feel so bad but mostly she wanted to really fucking say it.

Amy swallowed a squeak. Reagan shrugged and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"You are," she laughed watching as Amy averted her eyes to the ground.

Reagan glanced at the clock behind them and quickly stood up from her chair. Amy did the same.

"What's wrong?

"I gotta go. I didn't leave much time to hang out because I figured acquaintance's didn't spend too long together." Reagan explained.

"Oh…okay." Amy nodded watching as Reagan grabbed her rucksack.

"Wait did you get here okay? Do you need a lift?" Reagan asked while she and Amy walked out the door.

"No it's okay. I drove Lauren's car. I'm good."

"Okay good." Reagan nodded with pursed lips.

"So…how do we say goodbye?" Amy asked nervously.

"We hug."

"We do?"

"Yeah."

Reagan pulled Amy toward her and Amy was immediately overwhelmed with sensory overload. Mostly by the way Reagan smelt and felt. How comforting her hands were around Amy's waist, how protected she felt even though she had a good few inches on Reagan, how Reagan always nuzzled Amy's neck. It was so familiar and comforting but sad at the same time. And if they were hugging for longer than they should have been no one seemed to give it any attention.

Reagan reluctantly let go of Amy and started to walk toward her truck before hesitating and turning back around. Amy hadn't moved, probably planning on watching Reagan walk away.

"What?"

Reagan walked back toward Amy and sighed before pulling her down and placing a tender kiss on her cheek. Reagan lingered a few seconds before pulling away. Amy was looking at her with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Do acquaintances do that?" Amy smirked.

"Obviously. Why else would I do it?" Reagan scoffed before turning on her heel and heading back toward her truck.

Amy watched as Reagan hopped in, composed herself and then gave a quick wave to her before driving off. A few moments later Amy did the same.

* * *

"Were you having sex in my car?" Lauren asked aggressively snatching her keys from Amy.

"You wish!" Amy scoffed.

"Then why do you have lipstick on your cheek?" Lauren asked waving her finger in Amy's face.

"What? No I don't." Amy gasped. "Plus if I was having sex in your car don't you think it would be all over my face?"

"EW. I don't want to know." Lauren shouted plugging her ears and running up the stairs to her room. Amy did the same curious to see what Lauren was talking about.

A grin took over Amy's face when she saw what Lauren had been talking about. On her cheek was a large, red, Reagan shaped kiss on her cheek.

"Obviously. Why else would I do it?" Amy mocked in a whiny voice, leaning forward to admire the heart shaped kiss on her cheek.


	21. Step 2: Mentor (Part 1)

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT.**

* * *

Amy peered out of the car window toward the white painted alleyway.

Reagan had texted her earlier telling her to meet her here. At the gym. The gym is not a place Amy would go willingly. As far as she was concerned it was a cesspool full of sweaty men and back hair.

But still Amy showed up - more out of curiosity than anything - well that's what she was telling herself anyway. After giving herself her gym bag a once over Amy got out of the car and made her way toward to the alleyway.

It was just like any other alleyway. Bricks. Nothing that would indicate that there was a building tucked away inside of it. Not until she reached the middle did Amy notice that there was a black door with a sign above that said 'W.O.' When Reagan had described this place as a 'hole in the wall' Amy didn't actually think she was being literal. _'__Well here goes nothing__'_ Amy mumbled to herself before pushing open the door.

* * *

The first thing Amy noticed when she walked into the reception area was how clean it smelt - which was a giant relief. The reception area was white with baby pink accents, funky chairs and a pile of fresh magazines sitting on a sleek white coffee table. Gyms weren't anything like Amy thought at all - although admittedly she was basing her experience off of the gym in her school. The gym that had sweaty back boys wrestling each other and throwing their limbs about the place, the gym where the floor was sticky and the 'equipment' sparse. Although to be fair if she saw Reagan working out in her school gym Amy was pretty sure it would be a different story - gym would probably jump to the top of her favourite classes - no it would _definitely _jump to the top of her favourite classes.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" called a voice from behind the desk interrupting Amy's thoughts.

Amy span around to face the desk a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The woman stood up and gestured for Amy to walk over to the desk. "Are you new here?"

"Erm yes. I am." Amy confirmed.

Jessie extended her hand toward Amy. "Well I'm Jessie. Hi. Welcome."

"Amy." Amy nodded shaking Jessie's hand diligently.

"Okay so…." Jessie spoke while settling down in her seat and clicking the mouse on her computer. "Amy, who invited you here?"

"Invited me?"

"Yes, who told you about this place?" Jessie elaborated.

"Oh. My girl….um…my friend Reagan." Amy stammered.

"Ah yes, Reagan. She is really popular, all the women here want to be trained by her. I have told her many times that she should take a job here." Jessie commented whilst typing something into her computer.

"Oh really? Are you guys friends?" Amy asked her voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"Sure. More work friends than anything though. Outside of work our schedules don't mesh so we've never hung out outside of work."

"Hmm." Amy nodded stiffly pressing her lips into a thin line.

Jessie pushed herself out of her chair and walked over to the printer in the corner of the room.

"Alright. Here is a temporary pass. This place is invite only so make sure you don't lose it otherwise you will be asked to leave. If you like it here we will set you up with a membership and permanent ID."

"Okay thank you. Oh. By the way. What does W.O mean?" Amy asked eyeing her pass.

"Women Only" Jessie replied.

"And what's with the invite only thing?"

"It keeps things exclusive. It's a small place, we like to keep the numbers down. My older sister runs the place and she likes to keep things intimate. Always has. Anyway enjoy your time here. Say hi to Reagan for me." Jessie smiled taking her seat behind the desk.

"I will. Thank you. Umm how do I-"

"Through those doors there on the left." Jessie pointed without even glancing at Amy.

"Uh thanks."

* * *

It took Amy a bit of wandering to find the main gym. She had accidentally walked into a pool area, a mixed martial arts class and a room full of women chakra chanting. But eventually she found her way. Gingerly Amy pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The room was alive with the sound of trainers scuffing on the gym floor, the thud of punching bags and the rattling of weights. Amy scanned the room quickly trying to figure out what equipment Reagan may be on before she noticed a flash of pink near the corner of the room.

Reagan was near the top of a punching bag, her legs wrapped tightly around it while she did sit ups, pink streaked hair rising and falling each time she lowered and raised her body. Amy's gym bag hung loosely from her fingers as she watched Reagan from across the room. The way the muscles in Reagan legs flexed as they held onto the bag, the ripples in her stomach each time she raised herself upward, the way Reagan stuck her tongue out in concentration as she completed her task.

After what seemed like an eternity Reagan abandoned her workout letting her body hang upside down on the punching bag - it was then that she noticed Amy. Reagan placed her hands on the ground and flipped her legs over her head gracefully before straightening and giving an encouraging smile and wave.

Amy made her way over to Reagan, weaving in and out of gym equipment and enthusiastic women working out. She made sure to keep her eyes trained on the ground the entire time, making sure that she never once looked at Reagan. Suddenly Amy was startled by a tap on her back, she span around her eyes suddenly darting upwards.

"Hi!" Reagan grinned.

"How did you-"

Reagan placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head. "You know. You would have noticed if you actually looked where you were going instead of looking at the ground," she teased.

Amy's eyes immediately fell to the floor again.

"Hey…are you okay?" Reagan asked concern marring her voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Amy said a little too quickly for Reagan's liking.

"Are you sure?" Reagan pressed the back of her hand to Amy's forehead, "Are you sick? Do you want me to drop you home?" she asked face crumpled in concern.

"Reagan, I'm fine honestly."

"Okay..good." Reagan nodded eventually. "Let me show you the locker room."

* * *

After a few twists and turns they ended up in a room filled with rows and rows of coloured lockers. Baby blue, Baby pink, Pale yellow, Mint.

"What's with all the colours?" Amy asked while wandering behind Reagan. Amy would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the view. The black spandex work out shorts and sports bra were very becoming on Reagan. The way the bra was taut across her back, the way the shorts clung to her hips and stretched out across her thighs and the way her ass looked…

"They make it easier to remember your locker." Reagan explained stopping abruptly and turning to face Amy.

Reagan had no time to react as Amy crashed into her, slamming her against the lockers, her hands braced on both sides of Reagan - pinning her in place. The only word that could be used to describe Amy's face right then was mortified. She had spent so much time leering at Reagan that she hadn't realised that Reagan had stopped walking. And it wasn't until Amy felt Reagan's stomach pressed against hers did she realise that she had trapped Reagan.

When Amy found the courage to look down she saw Reagan's eyes gazing at her. Neither one of them were making a motion to move. Amy's heart was going a mile a minute and she was sure that Reagan could feel it reverberating throughout her body - which was confirmed by Reagan's lifted eyebrows.

"If you had a dick you would have a pretty huge boner right now." Reagan remarked.

"Probably." Amy laughed, pouting when Reagan used that moment to playfully push her away.

"Probably? I think you mean definitely." Reagan corrected taking one of two rubber bracelets off her wrist revealing a key. "This is for you. Our lockers are right here." Reagan continued, turning around and pointing to the lockers right in front of them. "Now let me show you the changing rooms."

* * *

"Here we go." Reagan proclaimed after a short walk - a walk in which Amy kept her eyes up the entire time as to avoid another accident. "You can change in the open, or you can use a cubicle. It's up to you. I'll wait for you outside."

"What. You're not going to wait for me?" Amy frowned.

"Oh. Do you want me to wait?"

"That would be nice." Amy smiled making her way over to an unoccupied cubicle.

"Alright then. I'll be here." Reagan nodded taking a seat on a bench.

There were a few moments of silence before Reagan heard Amy's rucksack unzip.

"So what are doing today anyway?" she called over to Reagan.

"Step 2. Mentor." Reagan answered while adjusting her shoelaces.

"So you're going to mentor me?" Amy asked smile evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to try anyway. There are only a few things I know. Gyms, Music and Maths."

"Maths?" Amy smiled cracking the cubicle door and peeking out of it. "Really?"

"Does that surprise you?" Reagan laughed crossing her legs.

Amy disappeared back behind the door. "A little bit. Are you going to mentor me in all three or just one?"

"I don't know. How do you wanna swing it? I can do all three if you want. Or we can just do this one. It's up to you."

"I want them all." Amy decided. Anything that was going to allow her to spend more time with Reagan was what Amy wanted.

"Deal." Reagan agreed, her attention turning to the creaking of Amy's cubicle door.

Amy emerged wearing black and grey work out leggings paired with a tight black tank top. And if Reagan looked in her direction a few seconds too long Amy wasn't going to mention it.

"Okay let's go and find an empty room." Reagan said walking quickly toward the lockers waiting for Amy to catch up.

"So what are we doing?" Amy asked shoving her rucksack into the locker and locking the door.

"Sparring." Reagan replied pulling a roll of tape from her locker.

* * *

"So someone comes up behind you and grabs you." Reagan stated, carefully taping Amy's hands. "What do you do?"

"Scream?" Amy offered.

"Yes, do that. But what else do you do?" Reagan asked finishing Amy's hands and starting on her own.

"Umm I'm not sure." Amy confessed.

"Think."

"I ammm."

"Are you?"

Amy watched intrigued as Reagan bound the remainder of her hand before throwing the roll of tape across the room.

"Okay, come here." Reagan said pulling Amy toward her and wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Think."

The truth was Amy was thinking. Thinking about how great it felt to have Reagan holding her, how weak her knees felt and how her heart had started racing again. Something Reagan definitely should have picked up on by now.

"Think." Reagan repeated.

"I'm tryingggggg." Amy whined, struggling against Reagan grip.

Reagan released Amy and circled around to face her.

"After everything I have taught you today, the easiest move is the one you can't get? Okay, lets try this again." Reagan said turning her back to Amy. "Grab me." Amy wrapped her arms around Reagan and squeezed as tight as she could. "So what you want to do is push up, push down and break the hold." Reagan said performing the three moves in one fluid movement.

"How do you make it look so easy." Amy complained crossing her arms.

"Well. I think about something that gets me mad and then I transfer that energy. You could try that?" Reagan suggested.

"I don't have much that I'm mad about honestly." Amy mused.

Reagan raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "I don't believe you."

"You don't?"

"No."

And with that Reagan wrapped her arms around Amy linking her fingers around her front.

"Reagan I can't." Amy puffed.

"Get mad."

"Reagan."

"Get mad otherwise we are going to be here all day." Reagan goaded, making sure to squeeze tighter.

"Reagan."

"Reagan."

"Reagan come on."

"Rea-"

"Get off!" Amy shouted breaking herself from Reagan's grip.

Amy's face was pink from anger and exertion, her hair falling loose from the meticulous pony tail she had tied it in earlier, her chest heaving with each breath she took, her cheeks puffing with the effort it was taking to breath.

"Good." Reagan nodded, circling Amy. "Very good."

But Reagan wanted to see more, to see if Amy had learnt anything, what it was she so mad about right now, to see if she was capable of flooring her. And so she decided to push Amy again. Poking her in the shoulder forcefully and then doing it again when Amy didn't respond.

"Reagan. Stop. I swear to -"

"Why? Are you mad?" Reagan teased poking Amy again.

"Reagan."

"What are you mad about?" Reagan said, still circling Amy. "Tell me it."

"I…"

"Tell...me" Reagan repeated punctuating her words with two pokes.

Amy gritted her teeth and flared her nostrils. "I'm mad at Shane and Karma and Liam and my mom and….you."

"Why?" Reagan asked still continuing her provoking of Amy.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"_Because _Shane is an _annoying, outer_." Amy spat through gritted teeth shoving Reagan hard with both her hands.

Reagan stumbled backward, unprepared for Amy to fight back so soon. She hid a smirk as she stepped forward and pushed Amy with her fist.

"Go on."

"_He _started this whole thing." Amy seethed stepping toward Reagan making a grab for Reagan who swiftly avoided her attack. "If it wasn't for him, I would never have known I liked girls. Maybe life would be easier, maybe me and Karma wouldn't be in such a bad place right now."

Reagan nodded in acknowledgment, still carefully making sure to avoid Amy's furious blows. This is what Reagan had been hoping for. The gym was always a safe place for her to let go of her anger and Reagan could see that Amy needed this release too.

"And Karma. Don't get me started." Amy threw a punch at Reagan and missed completely. "I'm 100% sure all my heartache could have been avoided if she had been honest with me from the beginning. If she had just told me that she didn't feel the same way about me." Amy huffed as Reagan blocked one of her strikes and countered. "If she didn't string me along and use me as some stepping stool to get to Liam it wouldn't be so bad. Sure it would have hurt, but no where near the amount it did when she rejected me."

"Tell me about that." Reagan probed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"There's nothing to tell. I told her I loved her and she rejected me. End of." Amy shrugged, evidently annoyed that Reagan wanted further details.

"So why are you mad at your mom?" Reagan asked circling Amy with her fists up.

"Because-"

Reagan stepped forward to adjust Amy's fists into the correct position and then stepped back, urging her to continue.

"Because she can't stand the fact that I'm gay. She hates it. She pretends that she is okay with it, but isn't." Amy flinched as Reagan struck her shoulder. "I hate that she can't accept it. I hate - I hate that I can't be the daughter she wants." Amy gritted taking another hit to the shoulder.

"And why are you mad at me?" Reagan smiled, her feet moving non stop in a repetitive rhythm.

"You know why." Amy said dropping her head.

"Up." Reagan commanded while tapping Amy's cheek. "Tell me. Why are you mad at me?"

"You know why." Amy repeated sternly, now thoroughly annoyed at Reagan bobbing up and down around her.

"Hmm. Do I? I can't remember." Reagan tapped her head in feigned confusion. "Remind me."

"You broke up with me!" Amy shouted striding toward Reagan.

"I did." Reagan admitted stepping backward each time Amy stepped forward.

"You lure me in with your dumb smile and your dumb laugh and your dumb kisses." Amy stated lengthening her strides toward Reagan. "You made me fall in love with you and then you dumped me!"

"Because you're not ready." Reagan swallowed side stepping Amy.

"It's been almost four months since we broke up. Do you know how hard it is to not touch you the way I want to, or to kiss you whenever I want to or just phone you to ask about your day." Amy demanded.

"You can phone me." Reagan said lamely, knowing it's not exactly what Amy meant.

"No. I can't because it hurts too much Reagan. It hurts knowing you don't want to be with me!"

Amy was flushed, both with anger and embarrassment. Reagan hesitated a few moments before she stopped moving completely. Amy was pretty much towering over her now, fists clenching and unclenching periodically.

"You think I don't want to be with you?" Reagan laughed in disbelief. "You think I _like_ not being with you? I'm doing what's best for the both of us right now and I think deep down you know that."

Reagan held Amy's stare daring her to disagree. Amy looked away and Reagan was about to sigh in relief when she felt Amy's hands grabbing her around her back and pulling her tight toward her.

"Amy what are yo-"

"What do you do when someone grabs you?" Amy asked amusement playing in her voice.

"Amy let go."

"No." Amy answered defiantly looking down at Reagan. Reagan's eyes were flicking between annoyance and vulnerability and Amy couldn't get enough of it.

"You cheated." Reagan claimed trying to twist out of Amy 's grip.

"I'm an opportunist." Amy cooed.

"No, you're a cheater."

Amy shrugged, enjoying how she had managed to one up Reagan.

What Amy didn't count on was Reagan getting on her tip toes and slowly leaning toward her. If Amy didn't know better she would think that Reagan was going to kiss her…. But clearly Amy didn't know better because within seconds Reagan's lips were on hers and Amy's grip relaxed momentarily - enough for Reagan to swiftly release herself from the hold and throw Amy expertly to the ground.

"Congrats. You win." Amy laughed. Although in Amy's mind she was the clear winner. Reagan was straddling her right now. That counted as a win in her mind.

"What can I say. I'm an opportunist." Reagan grinned standing up and pulling Amy to her feet.

"Your eyebrow looks good." Amy noted tucking Reagan's hair behind her ear to get a better look.

"Oh. Yeah. The surgeon did a pretty good job. Barely a scar. See?" Reagan said tilting her chin up toward the light so Amy could get a better view.

Amy squeezed Reagan's cheeks in one hand and turned her head slightly in several different directions to confirm Reagan's theory.

"You're right," Amy hummed. "There is just the tiniest line in your eyebrow, which is a miracle considering the state it was in."

"I did look bad ass though." Reagan reminded.

"You did." Amy smiled fondly releasing Reagan from her grip.

"Okay, so I think we are done here." Reagan decided, crossing the room to pick up her roll of tape.

"So when can you come around me help me with some maths stuff?" Amy asked, watching as Reagan started to unravel the tape from her hands.

"Mmm. I'm not sure. I'll text you and let you know. Or should I say _phone_ you." Reagan corrected.

"I was jus saying we hardly talk on the phone these days." Amy pouted.

"I know." Reagan said taking one of Amy's hand in hers and starting to remove her tape.

A few moments of silence passed before Amy felt the need to break it.

"Do you want to hear a maths related joke?"

"Yeah, go on then."

"Are you a 30 degree angle? Because you are acute-y."

Reagan giggled, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh my god Amy."

"Plenty more where that came from." Amy beamed flexing her knuckles as the last of the tape was removed.

"Yeah well I hope they are better. Much better." Reagan teased walking toward the locker room

"Come on! You liked that joke." Amy shouted while running to catch up to Reagan. "Admit it!"


	22. Step 2: Mentor (Part 2)

**A/N: I had written a completely different version of this, but my computer lost it. So now we have this. And a huge hello to new favs/subs I hope you enjoy your time here.**

* * *

"_I. don_'_t. think. this. is. a. good. idea._" _Reagan managed between kisses._

"_Should we stop?_" _Amy asked pulling away._

"_I said I didn_'_t think this was a good idea. I didn_'_t say we should stop did I?_" _Reagan breathed while unbuttoning Amy_'_s shirt._

"_Smart ass,_" _Amy smirked as Reagan manoeuvred her to sit on the edge of the table before dropping to her knees._

"_I mean_… _I knew it would be a bad idea trying to tutor you at home while nobody else was here. But I thought we both had firm boundaries._" _Reagan explained while expertly undoing the button on Amy_'_s jeans. _"_But obviously those boundaries are pretty flimsy, because here. we. are._" _Reagan grunted as she yanked Amy_'_s jeans and underwear down to her ankles._

_..._

Reagan rapidly clicked her fingers in front of Amy's face, causing her to jolt in her seat as she was startled by the invasion of her daydream.

"Amy this is like the 3rd time you've fallen into a daydream. Are you bored?"

"No, no I'm not," Amy reassured sitting straight in her seat. "_Far_ from it actually."

"Okay." Reagan said, even though her face clearly showed that she didn't believe Amy one bit. "We don't have to do this you know. We can do something else if you want."

"No we should keep doing this."

"Ah. To be honest I don't feel like speaking to myself for the hundredth time while you space out again."

"One more chance?" Amy asked fluttering her eyelashes and smiling coyly.

"One more." Reagan agreed, grabbing a fresh sheet of paper and repeating the algebra problems she had done several times previously.

...

_Amy shrugged guiltily. _"_We can stop_…_?_" _she offered, knowing full well that she nor Reagan had any intentions of stopping what was about to happen._

"_Can we though?_" _Reagan mumbled as she pushed up Amy_'_s tank top and kissed her exposed stomach._

"_Mmm hmm,_" _Amy sighed in response watching intently as Reagan made her way down toward her thighs._

"_Yeah._…_we can stop whenever we want. Definitely._" _Reagan nodded before burying her face into Amy_'_s lap._

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Reagan groaned rubbing at her brow frustrated.

To be fair Amy had lasted fifteen minutes before lapsing back into her daydream - which was ten minutes longer than last time.

"Look I'm sorry," Amy sighed reaching for Reagan's arm. "I'm just really spacey today."

...

Reagan dropped her head onto the table, resting her head on her crossed arms. "About what?"

"Hm?"

"What are you so spacey about?"

"Oh…just life stuff. You know how it is." Amy shrugged averting her eyes. "I'm not lying I swear," she insisted when Reagan raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Didn't say you were," Reagan remarked sitting up in her chair. "But you're pretty defensive about it, so now I can't help but wonder what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"It's no big deal. Just didn't sleep much last night." Amy said quickly.

"What does that have to do with you day dreaming?" Reagan laughed, "You are so bad at lying Amy. So bad."

Amy said nothing, just grabbed her pen and began answering all the equations that Reagan had given to her. When she was finished she was met with a look of complete disbelief.

"Fuck. I should have known." Reagan muttered leaning forward placing her chin in her hands.

Amy smiled sheepishly, "I just wanted to spend time with you."

"If you wanted to spend time with me you should have just asked, you know like a normal human being."

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked sheepish look still plastered on her face.

"Now? We are going to talk about these sex daydreams you've been having about me."

Amy panicked and quickly stood up from her seat. "I er…I don't- don't know what you're talking about."

"Righttttt….." Reagan nodded running her finger along the table as she stood up and made her way around to Amy.

The closer Reagan got to her the further Amy backed into the table.

"Reagan what are you doing?" Amy croaked as Reagan placed her hands either of her and got _way _too close.

"I just wanna talk…about life stuff." Reagan insisted taking a step closer to Amy.

Amy pushed herself onto her tip toes desperate to create a tiny bit of distance between them so that she could breathe.

"I literally can not talk when you're _this_ close," Amy whispered.

"Who said you had to talk?"

Amy had been pushed so far back that she was now practically sitting on the while, while trying not to sit on the table.

"Just sit down Amy." Reagan said nudging Amy just enough so she was now seated on the table.

"This is exactly like the day dream," Amy whispered to no one in particular.

"Wait, what?"

"I…this is exactly like the daydream." Amy repeated embarrassed.

"Did we fuck on this table? Because that would be pretty hot, don't you think?"

Amy said nothing but nothing needed to be said.

"Tell me about it. The day dream." Reagan murmured eyes fixed firmly on Amy's.

"Do you really want to know?"

Reagan raised her eyes brows biting her lips, pretty much confirming that she wanted every single detail.

"Okay…erm…. We were making out and then you said it wasn't a good idea."

"Well that's dumb," Reagan frowned.

"But then you said although it wasn't a good idea but we shouldn't stop," Amy continued eyeing Reagan carefully to gauge her reaction.

"Better," Reagan mumbled against Amy's lips before cupping her face and kissing her in the way that _always_ made Amy's stomach drop. It took Reagan a couple of swipes of her tongue to fully engage Amy but as soon as that hurdle had been passed they were fully invested. Reagan pulled Amy tight against her, pressing her hips between Amy's open legs, slowly snaking her fingers under her shirt and gently stroking her bare skin. Reagan pulled her lips off Amy's and they were barely an inch apart when she spoke again.

"What happened next?"

"Then you…."

"I?"

"You, ah, you started to unbutton my shirt," Amy breathed biting her lips.

Reagan hesitantly reached for Amy's shirt and started carefully undoing her buttons. She made quick work of the buttons - just like she always did, just like old times.

"What next?" Reagan asked eyes leering at the tank top clinging tightly to Amy's torso.

Amy licked her lips hungrily. "You dropped to your knees."

Reagan slowly dropped to her knees looking up at Amy with smouldering eyes, not once breaking eye contact. Amy sighed trying to relieve the storm the was whipping in her stomach, it felt like there were a million butterflies desperately fighting to burst out and carry her away. The dull ache she was feeling down below became more persistent the longer she looked at Reagan. After what felt like an eternity Reagan finally broke eye contact in favour of pushing up Amy's tank top to reveal her midriff - which was now entirely covered in goosebumps.

"This isn't how it goes," Amy breathed pushing her hair out of her face.

Reagan laughed against Amy's stomach, "Do you even care?"

Amy shook her head and then inhaled sharply when Reagan pressed a wet kiss on her bare skin. Slowly Reagan snaked her way down toward the waist of Amy's jeans, looking at up at Amy briefly before popping her button and motioning for her to lift herself off the table.

"This. is. a. one. off." Reagan grunted as she yanked Amy's jeans and underwear down to her ankles. "We can't be alone together again, we need to keep it strictly public from now on."

"Mmm hmm," Amy nodded her eyes fluttering as Reagan's hand roamed over her thighs.

"I'm being serious," Reagan mumbled as she peppered kisses along the inside of Amy's thigh. "No more being alone together."

Amy didn't have time to respond before Reagan's face was planted firmly between her legs.

"Oh my fucking god," Amy whimpered threading her fingers through Reagan's hair.

Reagan grabbed Amy's hips, pulled her closer and pressed deeper. And Amy swore that she would die right there on that table. Her head lolled back, her breathing became ragged and her chest pushed out as her back formed an incredible arch.

"Yeah?" Reagan smirked as she replaced her mouth with her fingers.

"Mmm hm-"

Reagan's fingers immediately stilled as she snapped her head toward the front door. Amy's previously unfocused eyes were now sharp and laced with worry. There was another knock on the door before the letterbox was pushed ajar and a voice filled the house.

"Amy? Are you home?"

"Karma," Amy mouthed to Reagan.

Reagan nodded withdrawing her fingers from Amy and motioning for her to open the door.

Amy frowned and shook her head adamantly grabbing Reagan's wrist as she stood up.

"Where are you going!?" Amy hissed.

"To get the door?"

"Just leave it," Amy insisted pulling Reagan toward her.

Reagan took that opportunity to slide her hand behind Amy's neck and pull her into a soft kiss, allowing her to deepen it a few seconds before easing back. "Make yourself decent," Reagan whispered before pushing herself off the table and toward the front door.

When Reagan opened the door Karma had already made it halfway down the porch steps.

"Hey," Reagan called out to her.

Karma turned to face Reagan, not quite being able to place her voice without seeing directly where it was coming from.

"Erm, Hi?" Karma stammered eyeing Reagan's messy hair. "Is Amy there?" she continued, making her way back up the stairs.

Reagan closed the door just enough so that Karma couldn't see what was happening directly over her shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Amy is…she went to the bathroom. So."

"So…can I come in or?" Karma asked trying to peer behind Reagan.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Come in." Reagan said slowly opening the door wider to allow Karma inside.

When Reagan turned around Amy was leaning awkwardly on the table, she had managed to skip some buttons on her shirt and her jeans were unbuttoned.

"What the fuck Amy?" Reagan mouthed, gesturing toward her dishevelled appearance.

"Sorry. I went to the bathroom," Amy apologised shooting Karma what she hoped was an earnest look.

"Errr, okay. Cool. Can we talk?" Karma asked completely glossing over the fact that Amy looked thoroughly fucked - literally.

Amy looked over at Reagan and licked her lips nervously, accidentally getting a taste of herself in the process and right then Amy wanted nothing more than to take Reagan right where she stood. Instead she flitted her eyes back toward Karma.

"Sure we can talk."

"Good. I'll er…meet you in your room?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a minute."

As soon as Amy heard her bedroom door closed she marched over to Reagan and slammed her against the wall using her forearm.

"You can't leave me like this," Amy pleaded searching Reagan's face for a hint of empathy.

"Sorry babe." Reagan smirked watching desperation spread across Amy's face.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Amy hissed as Reagan stepped away from her and grabbed her rucksack from the table.

Reagan placed her fingers in her mouth sucking on them thoughtfully while Amy eyed her greedily.

"Sorry, no can do." Reagan decided popping her fingers out of her mouth. "We will just bang all the time instead of working on our issues."

"Reagan please," Amy pouted.

"Cute….but…"

Amy pouted harder tilting her head for added emphasis.

"Fuck," Reagan muttered.

"Is that a yes?" Amy grinned.

"No, I was just thinking about how you almost got me…..almost. Anyway Karma is waiting for you so I'm gonna go."

"Reagan…" Amy whined.

"Yeah?"

"I…"

Reagan grabbed Amy's shirt and dragged her forward. "Don't say it," Reagan whispered against Amy's lips. "Do not say it," she repeated dropping her head onto Amy's chest. Amy nodded looping her arms around Reagan pulling her tight against her, resting her chin on top of her head.

"Amy?" Reagan asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"You look like a three year old dressed you." Reagan teased, gently pulling away from Amy.

"I was panicked!" Amy laughed as Reagan undid the buttons on her shirt and redid them correctly.

"I can tell," Reagan smirked reaching for Amy's jean button. "Actually you should do that yourself," Reagan decided.

"Okay so to be 100% sure we're not going to do this again?" Amy asked making a show of slowly doing up her jeans and zipping her fly.

"Nope," Reagan muttered watching as Amy's adept fingers ran through her hair trying to make herself a little more presentable.

"Okay well…this was…nice." Amy whispered.

"Yeah…" Reagan agreed clouded eyes locked onto Amy's.

"Even though you left me hanging…"

"You're gonna have to take that up with Karma," Reagan reminded.

"I'd rather take it up with you," Amy murmured stroking Reagan's cheek.

"Nice try Amy," Reagan whispered steadily feeling her resolve crumbling. "Okay, I gotta go," Reagan said quickly spinning from Amy's grip before her resolve crumbled completely.

"So…we'll talk later?" Amy asked carefully.

"Sure," Reagan confirmed giving Amy one last lingering look before leaving.

"Amy?" Karma called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Amy sighed, smiling slightly at the irony of her words.


	23. Hashing Things Out

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Are you going to come upstairs? Are we going to talk? Or are you going to stand there smiling to yourself all day?"

"Sorry," Amy apologised shaking her head trying to rid herself of her distracted state. "What did you want to talk about?" Amy asked slowly meandering up the stairs toward Karma.

"We haven't talked in a while," Karma sighed perching on the edge go Amy's bed.

Amy walked straight across her bed and swiped the curtain away from her window. Much to Amy's surprise Reagan hadn't left, instead she was lying on the bonnet of her truck, eyes closed, cigarette between her lips as a veil of smoke surrounded her face and Amy wanted nothing more than to be laying beside her.

"What are you looking at?" Karma asked poking Amy's ankle to get her attention.

"Nothing," Amy lied not once tearing her eyes away from Reagan. Amy's eyes scanned the entire length of Reagan's body watching as she ruffled her hair and then lazily draped her arm above her head, revealing a thin strip of her stomach.

Karma watched curiously as Amy subconsciously pressed her entire against the window to get a better look at what was supposed to be 'nothing'. She decided against saying anything though, if this is what it took for Amy to be in the same room as her for longer than ten minutes then well… she would take it.

"Hey, Amy can we make this quick? Zen is coming over and my parents want this big family meal. You know how they are."

"Sure Karma. I'm all ears." Amy mumbled as she watched Reagan tap her foot steadily on the bonnet of her truck.

"Amy come on, the quicker we do this the quicker you can get back to feeling up Reagan," Karma reasoned.

"Okay," Amy said quickly turning her back to the window and giving Karma her full attention.

"Oh…I- I didn't actually think that would actually work." Kama laughed nervously.

"Why wouldn't it?" Amy replied giving Karma a blank stare.

"I- I- erm. I just-….actually you know what, it doesn't matter. I'm not here to argue," Karma sighed.

"Then why are you here?" Amy asked genuinely.

"I miss my best friend," Karma admitted playing with the hem of her dress.

"To be honest you've haven't been such a great friend lately."

"I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did." Amy agreed.

"It's just been hard for me. You and…..Liam. I still can't get my head around it. I don't understand _why_ you did it."

Amy averted her eyes guiltily. "I don't know Karms, it was so long ago."

"Not really," Karma disagreed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I really do."

"Honestly?" Amy sighed. "I just wanted to hurt you the way that you hurt me. You rejected me and I knew that sleeping with Liam was one of the worst things I could do, so I did it." Amy whispered, pretending she didn't see Karma visibly flinch at her explanation.

"But _how_ did you do it?"

"I don't understand…?"

"Do you like boys?"

"No."

"But you must," Karma insisted pulling her legs onto Amy's bed. "How do you have sex with a boy if you don't like boys?"

Amy paused a moment arranging and rearranging her words into something that Karma would understand. "Karma it wasn't about Liam. It was about you. That whole _thing_ was about you. Me and Liam did what we did because of _you._ Because we were hurt by you, because we wanted to get back at you. I don't like boys. In fact I has to close my eyes and visualise it was Troian Bellisario just to get through it."

"How did you-"

"Trust me, it wasn't an easy task. But do you understand?"

"I think so. The important parts anyway."

"Good," Amy nodded. "Because it's not about you anymore. Liam and I can't keep apologising or putting our lives on hold because you can't forgive us. What we did was incredibly shitty and if you can't forgive us that's something I will have to deal with, but just let us both move on. It will suck but I will understand. It probably won't hurt as much as it did when you took out your anger on Reagan. That was so low Karma, she didn't deserve that."

"I'm know, I'm sorry." Karma mumbled her eyes watery with tears.

Amy turned her attention back to the window, in the few minutes that she and Karma had been talking the sky had turned almost completely pitch black adn the street lamps were on. Reagan was still outside, an arm draped across her eyes, her legs crossed at her ankles.

"It's not about you anymore Karma," Amy concluded. "It's about-"

"Her." Karma finished sitting on the window sill beside Amy.

"Yeah."

"What is she doing out there?"

"I don't know." Amy admitted. "She has just been chilling on her truck since she left the house."

They both watched Reagan a little while before Karma broke the silence, "What are you doing Amy? What are you two doing?"

"We're friends," Amy said in what she knew was a pathetic tone.

"Amy, come on. You're not 'friends', friends don't do what you guys are doing."

"We're not doing _anything_ that's the problem," Amy sighed leaning her warm face against the cool glass.

"I don't know. Seemed like you guys were up to quite a bit before I interrupted."

"We messed up. But we're good now, we got it out of our system and now we can go back to being friends."

"Do you want to be just friends?" Karma asked cautiously.

"Reag-"

"I'm not talking about Reagan," Karma interrupted. "I'm talking about you. What do _you _want?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I-"

"Amy, you do know what you want. You just don't want to say it."

Amy opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when she was met with the disapproving look Karma was giving to her.

"Okay, well, I've gotta go. I'm already late to dinner and god knows how my parents will react. I don't know why they always have to put on some sort of strange show whenever he is around. He is family, there is no need to show off." Karma rambled to herself.

"No offence Karms but you know that I hate talking about Zen. He is so boring. Like his namesake."

"I know, sorry I just needed to vent a little." Karma apologised. "I really have to go now though," Karma pulled Amy into a hasty hug before leaving - a hug that didn't feel nearly as bad as Amy had expected.

Amy watched as Reagan went from a laying position to sitting completely upright when she saw Karma leaving.

* * *

Karma strolled past Reagan's truck, hesitated and then doubled back.

"Do you love Amy?"

"Err-"

"Do you love Amy?"

"Yes wh-."

"Then why are you being so difficult about it?" Karma demanded crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's complicated." Reagan sighed wiping a stray piece of dirt from her jeans.

Karma quickly glanced at her watch. "I have time."

"It's just... I don't know. I can't trust her to tell me the truth. Has she always been that way?"

"Yes, Amy does tend to bury the truth a lot. Not quite lying but not telling you the truth either. She walks that line often."

"I don't like it," Reagan mumbled. "How do I trust someone who habitually hides things from me? And not just silly things like my keys or my favourite hoody. Things like not telling me that you and her _faked_ being lesbians, or the fact that you kissed her while I was inside having dinner with her parents. Why hide all those things? It as if she feels some sort of obligation toward you."

"The obligation isn't to me Reagan, it's to you. She didn't want to hurt you. Was it the right thing to do? Probably not. My doesn't think things through sometimes. But she was trying to protect you. Amy gets all mama bear sometimes," Karma smiled fondly, remembering all the times Amy had been her mama bear.

"I don't know. It's like I have a mental block up here." Reagan whispered tapping her head, looking at Karma with hopelessness.

"It's okay to have that," Karma reassured. "What's not okay is jerking Amy around and not letting her know where she stands. She deserves at least that much."

Reagan said nothing. Just looked past Karma's shoulder into the distance, but Karma knew that she had heard her and that she understood what she had said.

Karma nodded to herself tapping on Reagan's bonnet a few times before turning on her heel.

"Hey…." Reagan said gently grabbing Karma's wrist. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Karma smiled "Maybe…I think so."

"Good," Reagan nodded letting go of Karma's limp wrist. "I'm glad."

"Okay, well I gotta go have dinner with my annoying parents and my annoying brother Zen."

"Zen? Karma and Zen? That's clever."

Karma rolled her eyes. "Please don't remind me. And Reagan...I'm sorry...about what I did."

* * *

Amy waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear before heading outside. Reagan had lit another cigarette and was back to laying on her bonnet.

"I don't like when you smoke," Amy said visibly startling Reagan.

Reagan lolled her head toward Amy.

"At least you look hot doing it," Amy reasoned laying down beside Reagan.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the moderate rain that had now started falling.

"We should go inside," Amy suggested, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

Amy licked her lips eyeing the way Reagan's thin t-shirt clung to her skin, "It's raining."

"I like the rain."

"We need to talk."

"We can just talk here?"

"No." Amy insisted. "We can't. Your shirt is sticking to your skin and it's really distracting me." She slid off the truck and grabbed a confused looking Reagan by the hand, pulling her inside the house.

Reagan was pinned to the wall before she realised what was happening.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking?" Reagan smirked, amused at the way Amy's eyes roamed her entire body.

"Can't we just continue where we left off?"

"As much as I would love to be on my knees right now…..I think it would be more useful if we _actually_ talked. Don't you?"

Amy groaned dropping her head onto Reagan's shoulder before reluctantly pulling herself away and motioning for Reagan to go upstairs to her room.

"Is anyone coming home tonight?" Reagan asked sitting on the edge of Amy's bed peeling off her boots and jacket.

"Nah, I don't think so," Amy replied throwing herself onto her bed. "Lauren is staying with Theo and my mom and Bruce are apparently staying at a hotel for the weekend. I don't know. I wasn't interested in the details."

"Cool," Reagan nodded pulling a silver case from her jacket pocket. The case was silver and covered with intricate floral patterns.

"That's pretty," Amy admired plucking the case from Reagan's fingers, turning it around in her hands.

"Well it's not as pretty as this," Reagan replied popping open the case and showing Amy a neatly rolled joint.

"Can I try some of that?"

"Definitely not." Reagan reprimanded slamming the case shut.

"Wh-"

"Amy, start talking."

"Okay, there is no easy way to say this. But I think we should break up."

Reagan's previously neutral face had now given way to a confused expression.

"I- I was kidding. That was a….joke," Amy explained. "I was trying to make this whole thing less… tense," she laughed nervously.

"Well that wasn't the best way to go about it. I'm actually much more tense than I was before before," Reagan admitted. "Maybe I should talk first and then you talk afterward?"

Amy dropped her head, which Reagan decided to take as a 'yes'.

"So the truth is….I kind of don't trust you."

Amy flinched, grimacing as she looked over at Reagan.

"You don't tru-"

"Hear me out, please," Reagan pleaded. "It's not that I don't trust you….no, actually it is that I don't trust you. You kept a lot from me and I know you're going to reframe it as 'keeping the truth from me' but that is lying and I'm pretty sure you know that. And if it was just small things I wouldn't give a shit. But it's big things like dating Karma, or not telling me that she kissed you. That was pretty fucked up by the way. I don't know…it just feels like you're not over her or something like that and it's just nagging at me. Also I can see you inching closer toward me and it's not going to work. We're going to talk, not finish what we started."

Amy frowned not realising that she had been leaning toward Reagan, but as she pushed herself into an upright position she realised she had been leaning the entire time Reagan had been speaking. It's not like it was her fault, watching Reagan's lips as she spoke put her into a trance and her body was acting involuntarily. Which was part of the reason why she could never speak to Reagan the way she wanted, because she would end up focusing on how inviting Reagan's lips looked when she talked, or how cute she was when she was annoyed, instead of pulling her aside and really saying what she wanted to say. Although now that she had the chance she couldn't quite think of the words.

Reagan crossed her legs, as she waited patiently for Amy to find the words to express herself.

"I'm not a liar. I'm not! And I know that's something a liar would say but I'm not one of those."

Amy didn't see it but she was sure Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I did lie. But for good reason!"

"Go on…"

"What would you have done when if we first started dating I told you I was kind of in love with my best friend and we kind of faked being lesbians?"

Reagan pulled at the wet material clinging to her skin while she mulled over her answer. "Honestly? I probably would have called it quits."

"_Exactly._ I really liked you and I wanted you to really like me. That wouldn't have happened if I had told you that I was hung up on Karma. So I didn't tell you. Would telling you have made it any better?"

"Probably not."

"The more I fell in love with you the harder it became to tell you about Karma. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Reagan, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you, by the way me and my best friend decided to be fake lesbians to be popular'."

"When you put it that way…." Reagan licked her lips thoughtfully, "Yeah, it makes sense. It just sucks that there is always going to be a thought niggling in my head about whether or not you will decide that it's Karma you've wanted all along."

"You," Amy cooed settling into a cross legged position opposite Reagan, "are who I've wanted all along. Yeah maybe when we first started dating I was kind of using you to get over Karma."

"Ouch."

"I just needed _something_, _someone _to make me forget, to make me feel like I didn't need her as a crutch."

"How's that working out for you?" Reagan teased light heartedly.

"Not so good." Amy admitted.

A comfortable silence washed over them for a few minutes before Reagan decided to break it.

"I'm wet."

"You're what?"

"I'm wet. My clothes. Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Yes, rain is wet therefore it will make you wet," Amy pointed out while she rummaged through her drawer to find something for Reagan to wear.

Reagan stood up from the bed and started peeling her sodden clothes from her body. Amy couldn't help but stare as Reagan started stripping herself down to her underwear, she couldn't help but stare at the way Reagan's muscles tightened when she bent over to remove her jeans, or the way her muscles loosened as she pulled her arms over her head to remove her t-shirt.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer." Reagan smirked throwing her wet t-shirt at Amy.

"I already have _plenty _of those…" Amy replied cockily.

"Did you post any onto one of those revenge site?" Reagan asked, dressing herself in the sweat shorts and tank top that Amy had offered to her.

"No. Never. They are for my eyes only!"

"That's a shame. Now everyone won't be able to see what a babe I am." Reagan teased.

"They don't need to see those pictures to know that."

Reagan cheekily raised an eyebrow at Amy's implication and Amy quickly changed the subject.

"Are you hungry? Because I am."

"A little yeah."

"Come downstairs and we'll find something to eat?"

"That sounds really good."

* * *

"What's your favourite kind of sandwich? Is it weird that I don't know that?" Amy asked while emptying the contents of her fridge.

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"What?"

"Peanut butter an-"

"I heard what you said!" Amy squeaked almost smacking her head on the inside of the fridge. "We don't have peanut butter here."

"I would hope so, unless your family are planning on killing you. I just thought you were asking in general."

"Wait, so when was the last time you've had a PB&amp;J?" Amy enquired dumping a selection of spreads and sandwich fillings onto the kitchen counter.

"I haven't eaten anything with nuts since the day you told me they could 'literally kill you'."

"Don't you miss it?"

"Sure I do. Nuts are like my favourite thing."

"How did I not know this?" Amy gasped.

Reagan looked at Amy apologetically, "I didn't want you to feel bad, so I never mentioned it."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. Otherwise I would have literally killed you. I mean we made out _a lot_. I could have sent you into an attack like 200 times at least."

"We _did _make out a lot," Amy hummed.

"Besides, you have the fillings for my second favourite sandwich. Cheese and apple."

"That sounds….not too bad actually."

"It's more than 'not bad'," Reagan scoffed prepping her bread. "The trick is to get the right thickness," she explained while slicing an apple. "Too thick and it's not enjoyable, too thin and you don't get that satisfying crunch." Reagan punctuated her thought by biting into the remainder of the apple. "If you do it properly you get the bitterness of the cheese and the sweetness of the apple. It's the perfect combo."

"Okay, you're making that sound _really_ good."

"That's because it _is_ really good." Reagan insisted, arranging her sandwich onto her plate.

"Do you know what mine is?"

"Just a ham slice."

"How did you know that?"

"I don't know. Might be something to do with the fact you used to live on ham sandwiches when we would hang out at my house."

"I did, didn't I? I really miss hanging out at yours," Amy admitted sadly.

"Hey Eeyore," Reagan said nudging Amy. "We can start doing that again if you want."

"I'd like that." Amy blushed as Reagan ruffled her hair playfully.

"Okay, we'll hang out then." Reagan decided biting into her sandwich.

* * *

"You should stay over," Amy said casually, clearing away the last of the ingredients from the kitchen counter.

"Err-"

"Do you want to stay over?" Amy corrected. "Unless you have somewhere to be that is," Amy added quickly.

"Um yeah, sure. I'll let Jack know," Reagan said grabbing her phone.

"Wait, why would you need to tell Jack?"

"She kind of lives with me now. Sort of, sometimes? It's a long story. I'll tell you about it another time."

"Okay cool. So you're definitely staying over?" Amy confirmed.

"Do you want me to stay over? Because it _really_ sounds like you do." Reagan teased.

"Shut up."

Reagan's eyes twinkled as she looked fondly at Amy. A hint of a smile graced her lips as Amy's eyes locked with hers for a few seconds before looking past her as embarrassment took hold.

"You're so cute when you're pink." Reagan grinned brushing Amy's warm cheek briefly.

Amy cursed herself as she felt heat spread across her cheeks and burn the tips of her ears.

"Especially when your ears turn red." Reagan cooed stroking Amy's ear between her fingers.

* * *

"It's weird how your bed still feels the same even though I haven't been in it for months." Reagan commented nestling into Amy's pillows. "Like everything about it still feels the same."

"That's because it _is_ still the same," Amy responded slipping into her bed. "It's like you've never left."

Reagan said nothing, blinking her large dark eyes against the darkness enveloping the room.

"You've changed though. You seem… unsure of yourself… unsure of _us_. And it kills me to know that I caused that. It kills me to know that I caused you to go from this strong confident girl to someone who has to put distance between us because I fucked up."

"It's not your fault," Reagan whispered.

"But it is."

"How many relationships have you been in before me?"

Amy said nothing.

"How many _real _relationships," Reagan clarified.

"None."

"Exactly. It's unfair for me to expect you to know everything about everything. That's not how relationships work Amy, there is no plan, you just make shit up as you go along and hope that it doesn't backfire."

"And when it does?"

"Sometimes you make it work and sometimes you don't."

"What about us?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I-I don't know. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. But I don't think it's the 'I'm in love with you' kind of love. I think it's when you see a person and you think to yourself 'Wow, the potential to love this person is huge and I want to explore that'. I don't know. I know it sounds confusing but-"

"Did you have that with me?"

"Yeah, I did."

"When?"

"When you climbed up into my booth demanded that we should go out," Reagan laughed. "I felt it then."

"Do you know when I felt it? On our third date. When you kissed me, I legit thought I was going to give birth to some sort of alien baby, my stomach was flipping like crazy."

"Okay but what if it was an alien baby though? Like…would you raise it?"

"Would you raise it with me?"

"It would probably be an ugly little baby. Butttt it would be _our _ugly alien baby. So yeah, I would definitely raise it with you," Reagan decided.

"I think that would be so cool." Amy said excitedly. "You know, if I became pregnant with an alien baby every time we made out we would be raising like 500 alien babies right now."

"Wait, how does that work?"

"Because I get that weird alien feeling every single time you kiss me."

"You do?"

Amy nodded.

"If I kiss you right now will you promise not to have an alien baby. I can just about make rent, I can't take care of a child."

"I can't make any promises," Amy whispered as Reagan's hand slowly snaked up her back, before pulling their bodies tight against each other.

"We'll make it work."


	24. Weed And A Fresh Resolve

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait. It's short but it's a start.

* * *

If it wasn't for the sunlight blazing through the window Amy was sure she wouldn't have woken up for many hours yet. Stretching hard she let out a satisfying groan before glancing at the clothing littering her bedroom floor.

Amy was not sure at what point they had removed their clothes, but she was pretty sure that it was around the same time Reagan complained that the room was 'as hot as a fucking sauna' and informed Amy that she was 'pretty sure she was going to die of dehydration.'

Remembering Reagan's words, Amy crept out of the bed and sleepily tip toed downstairs to grab Reagan a glass of water. _'__Better late than never__'_ she thought to herself while running the tap and basking in the coolness of the kitchen. Amy downed the first glass before refilling it and going back upstairs.

At some point in the night they had untangled themselves and Reagan was now on the other side of the bed, blanket half off, her naked back exposed.

Amy was not sure at what point they had removed their clothes, but it was probably around the same time Reagan complained that the room was 'as hot as a fucking sauna' and informed Amy that she was 'pretty sure she was going to die of dehydration.'

Reagan's back rose and fell as she breathed, the patterned mesh of the curtain decorating her back, covering it with tiny dots and large diamonds. Amy reached over and stroked the patterns lightly with her fingers, revelling in the warmth and softness of Reagan's skin. Stretching her fingers wide Amy slowly slid her hand up toward the nape of Reagan's neck and through her hair before going back on herself and travelling back down toward the centre of her back. When Reagan started to stir Amy withdrew her hand.

"Wait… Did we?" Reagan asked voice heavy with sleep.

"I don't think so."

"Then what happened to my clothes?" Reagan asked running her hands along her semi naked body.

"You complained that it was too hot and then you took them off and tossed them across the room."

"Is that for me?" Reagan yawned propping herself up against Amy's headboard. The blanket slipped from her chest to her waist revealing her naked torso and Amy may have stared a just few seconds too long.

Reagan cleared her throat purposefully.

"Hmm?" Amy hummed meeting Reagan's eyes with her own.

"The water. Is it for me?"

"Oh. Yeah. Here." Amy swallowed holding out the glass.

Reagan took the glass and gulped the water greedily, not caring about the overflow that was running down her front.

"Damn," Amy muttered.

Reagan looked down at Amy amusement clear to see, "Amy you're acting like a horny twelve year old boy."

"I am? I am aren't I." Amy sighed. "I'm sorry it's just..…" Amy flopped onto her back staring up at the ceiling.

"It's just what?"

"Have you - erm. Have you. Have you…"

"Amy!?"

"Have you gotten off since we've broken up?" Amy blurted out.

Reagan spluttered as she painfully choked on a mouthful of water. Once she regained her composure she said the only word she could think of: "Wow."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm just curious. That's all."

"Why?" Reagan asked carefully placing her glass behind her.

"Because…I haven't…I was just wondering if you had." Amy whispered.

Reagan reached under her pillow and fished around until her hand made contact with a familiar cool feeling, she retrieved her cigarette case and popped it open. Amy turned onto her side and observed as Reagan pulled out her joint and a match. She put the joint between her lips, struck the match against the case and bought the flame to her lips.

"Sit up and pull the blanket down."

Amy did as she was told, pushing herself up against her headboard and kicking the blanket off of her legs before draping her arms on the window sill behind her.

Reagan pulled the blanket from Amy's legs and slowly straddled her, readjusting herself a few times - unnecessarily - causing Amy's leg to quiver slightly.

"Okay, now open your mouth."

"Why? What are you going to do? Spit in it?"

"Do you want me to?"

Amy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wow. Noted." Reagan smirked. "Open."

Amy parted her lips cautiously, still not sure what to expect.

"Wider," Reagan instructed before bringing her joint to her mouth and inhaling.

Amy complied, tentatively bringing her hands down to rest on Reagan's thighs.

Reagan cradled Amy's head and leaned in toward her, pressed their foreheads together and exhaled a stream of smoke into Amy's open mouth. The smell was intoxicating and it tasted even better, but it was the image when the smoke had cleared that Amy liked the best. Reagan's smile. The twinkle in her eye as she watched Amy's pupils dilate - which she knew was less to do with the drugs and more to do with the straddling. She made a move to get off of Amy's lap but was stopped when Amy tightened the grip on her thighs.

"More," Amy demanded.

"More?" Reagan whispered raising an eyebrow.

Amy nodded licking her lips hungrily.

"Alright," Reagan said inhaling once again. On Reagan's exhale Amy's hands slowly crept further up Reagan's thighs causing Reagan to gasp slightly. The thin line of smoke became a cloud and Amy took the opportunity to steal a kiss. Reagan wasted no time in deepening it, pushing her body hard into Amy's, forcing a moan to escape Amy's lips.

Amy pulled back abruptly which caused Reagan to stub out her joint in confusion.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Amy…" Reagan said leaning in, attempting to continue where they had left off.

"Which is why," Amy spoke quickly as she ducked Reagan's attempts.

"Amy what the fuck?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Amy muttered to herself before turning her attention to Reagan. "Last night you said you didn't trust me."

"Are you kidding me? You want to bring this up _now_? While I'm in your lap? I trust you okay, is that what you wanna hear."

"Listen I don't blame you for not trusting me."

"I trust you!' Reagan sighed leaning in to kiss Amy.

"You say that, but I don't think you believe it. I want you to….need you to believe it. So until then…"

"Amy I fucked you on your kitchen table yesterday," Reagan laughed.

"Yes well, I had a lapse in judgement. That's all."

"Well have another one."

"Reagan, come on. You know I'm right."

"Oh my god. Why do you have to be so sensible?" Reagan pouted climbing out of Amy's lap.

"Hey…" Amy whispered pulling Reagan toward her and cradling her face. "Stop pouting, it's making me change my mind."

"Okay, well. I'm gonna go and jump in the shower." Reagan decided, pulling away and making her way toward the bathroom.

Amy watched as Reagan disappeared into the bathroom, silently cursing herself for showing so much restraint. The blonde gathered their clothes off the ground and slipped into Reagan's t-shirt, pulling it up over her nose and inhaling deeply. She fell back onto her bed, t-shirt over her face and a new resolve. She wanted Reagan, she really did, more than anything. But she knew that if she wanted Reagan, _all_ of her then it was worth waiting a little while longer.


	25. Don't Wait Too Long

Amy stirred to her bed shaking. She was in exactly the same position she had fallen asleep in - on the edge of the bed with Reagan's t-shirt pulled up over her face. Amy slowly pulled the t-shirt from her her face, allowing herself to see what exactly was going on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Amy asked groggily, watching as Reagan bounced up and down.

Not that Reagan could hear her through the headphones that were placed firmly on her head. She sat cross legged with a beer and cigarette in her right hand, while fiddling on her laptop with her left hand.

"Hey," Amy said again tapping Reagan to get her attention. "Hey!" Amy said a little louder this time, poking Reagan in her side.

"Oh hi," Reagan grinned sliding her headphones down to around her neck. "You're awake!"

Amy gestured to all the empty wrappers on her bed. "Yeah and my bed looks like a landfill. Where the heck did all of this come from?"

"I bought it," Reagan frowned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where do you think I got them?"

Amy pondered for a little while before answering, "Yeah, okay. That makes sense actually. What are you doing on your laptop?"

"Making music. Writing poetry. Watching Youtube."

"All at once?"

"It's a struggle."

"They why are you doing it?" Amy laughed.

"Because I am overrun with all these ideas swirling in my mind, you know? And I want to get them all down and but I keep getting distracted but I am trying to fight through it, you know?"

"Not really, but I support you in everything you do."

"Thanks boo!" Reagan grinned shoving a handful of cheese flavoured crisps into her mouth.

"Boo? Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you." Amy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Reagan mumbled. "Why? Is it because I didn't offer you any? Do you want some?" Reagan asked thrusting the bag toward Amy.

Amy sighed heavily at Reagan's unusual behaviour, which caused her to inhale the lingering scent of weed. It was then that Amy noticed Reagan's red eyes and even though she couldn't see past Reagan's dark irises she was be 100% sure that her pupils were enlarged.

"Oh yeah! You're high. I forgot. It feels like I have been sleeping for hours. How long have I been out?"

"I dunno. Maybe 45 minutes an hour?" Reagan shrugged.

"What!? Why does it feel like I've been sleeping forever?"

"Your body slept for a few minutes but your mind slept for hours."

"You know what. I'm gonna go buy us some coffee. Get you sober."

"Coffee doesn't get you sober. It just tricks you into thinking you're sober."

"Close enough," Amy decided grabbing some clothing from off her bedroom floor. "Do not leave this room and stop smoking that gross thing!" she whined.

"I'm sorry! When I get high I drink and when I drink I just really want a fucking cigarette and all those things combined make me really horny."

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

Lauren removed her shoes before stepping inside the house, making sure that the door didn't make a sound as she closed it carefully behind her.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief as she realised she was in the clear - or so she thought.

She crept up the stairs toward her room, smiling at her prowess to not only not come home but to make it back to her bedroom without being noticed.

"Busted!" Reagan hissed shovelling a handful of crisps into her mouth with a pleased look on her face.

Lauren yelped, leaping straight into the air. Her attention quickly turning to the figure in Amy's doorway.

"Reagan!? What the hell are doing here!?" she growled once she had regained her composure. "And why does Amy's room reek of pot?"

"Hey Lauren" Reagan smiled walking toward her and extending cheese dust covered fingers.

"Ew," Lauren cringed rebuffing Reagan's attempt to greet her.

Reagan shrugged sucking on her fingers and taking another handful of crisps. "You look pretty."

"Are you hitting on me? I don't swing that way." Lauren frowned crossing her arms tight against her chest.

"I know. That's why you are sneaking home from your boyfriend's house."

"Erm, what?" Lauren stuttered. "I don't, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Reagan smirked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Then why are you suddenly so nervous?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, where is Amy?" Lauren asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Gone to get coffee."

"Wait…are you and her back together or?"

"Oh. No. We're just hanging out."

"So you're not…"

"Back together? No."

"Are you guys….you know"

"What? Having sex?"

"Well you don't have to be so crude," Lauren said rolling her eyes. But yes."

"Nah, we're not. Well Amy isn't allowing me to. It's like we're friends with benefits but only part time…" Reagan mused.

"Okay I don't really know what that means," Lauren waved. "But it sounds like you might be useful to help me with my dilemma. I don't usually do this, but since I don't know you, no offence. I'm going to ask you for some advice."

"I'm listening…"

"Well I'm not going to discuss it in the hallway am I?" Lauren sighed throwing open her bedroom door and motioning for Reagan to step in.

* * *

Amy stepped into the coffee store, yawning wide as she joined the back of the long queue.

"_For fucks sake." _she muttered to herself as the queue inched painfully slowly.

After 15 minutes Amy finally found herself at the front of the queue.

"Sorry about the wait how can I help you?"

"Yeah," Amy said taking her eyes away from the menu. "Can I have a- Jack?"

"I know. I know. Don't make this awkward," Jack laughed.

"What are you-"

"Please just order," Jack begged. "I need to make a dent in this queue. "If you wanna hear all about my misery I'll be on my break in about 30 minutes?"

"Erm, okay. Yeah. Cool. Can I get two to go coffees with cream."

"Two? Reagan's high isn't she? It's the only time she has coffee. To try and get sober knowing it doesn't really work."

"Well it was kind of my idea actually…"

"You two are made for each other," Jack smiled. "Okay, take a seat please."

* * *

"Your room is so pink! I mean it kind of makes sense seeing as you think you're a princess but wow."

"Can you focus please?" Lauren snapped turning Reagan's face toward her. "What do you think?"

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Reagan asked bluntly.

"No. Because of….personal reasons." Lauren answered hesitantly.

"Cool. Well in my opinion you guys are together, but neither one of you want to say it. So you're just doing this dance."

"The same dance you and Amy are doing you mean?"

"Not quite. But almost. At the end of the day you have to be upfront and tell him 'If you want to get in this, you have to get with this.'"

"You know what," Lauren smiled. "I like you."

"You're not too bad yourself," Reagan smiled back. "Hey what's that?"

"What?"

Reagan eyed the project Lauren seemed to have going at her desk. "Are you into crafts? What are you making?" Reagan asked with piqued interest.

"It's a banner. I'm running for class president."

"No shit? Can I help?"

"Have I told you how much I like you?"

* * *

"So you're working in a coffee shop now?" Amy started once Jack had settled into the seat opposite from her. "I mean, I say _now_ like I knew what you did before this…"

"That's for another day," Jack waved. "But yeah, I am officially a coffee shop worker now."

"What happened?"

"My dad cut me off."

"Oh."

Yeah. That's why I live with Reagan now, have you heard?"

Amy nodded.

"But it's all good. Probably should have happened way earlier to be honest, can't believe I lasted this long. I couldn't afford the rent on my old place so Reagan told me to come live with her. Now I am officially in the work force. Shit pay and really tiring but this is the most alive I've ever felt."

"Where do you sleep? I mean at Reagan's." Amy clarified when she saw the confused look on Jack's face.

"In her bed. We flirted with the idea of converting the music room, but ultimately we decided that it should stay as it's important to her. Why?"

"No reason," Amy said quickly.

"That's a very specific question. You clearly asked it for a reason?" Jack pried.

"Well since you're sleeping in her bed I was just wondering…."

"If we're sleeping together?"

Amy grimaced uncomfortably. "I mean I wouldn't blame her, you're gorgeous and you're closer to her age and we aren't exactly together an-"

"Listen," Jack spoke, leaning across the table toward Amy. "You guys are a mess. A real fucking mess and I let her know it. But she loves you. She _is_ in love with you. She doesn't want anyone else."

Amy sighed in relief and then quickly tensed up at what Jack had to say next.

"Not that I haven't tried."

"That was a joke," Jack laughed leaning back in her seat. "I was kidding. I'm seeing someone. The look on your face though! Priceless."

"That's not funny! Don't play with my heart like that." Amy pouted, clutching her chest.

"But seriously. She is great. Don't wait too long or you might lose her. Okay come here. I gotta go." Jack said pulling Amy to her feet and wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Are you sure Reagan hasn't made a move on you?" Amy asked skeptically as she smelt Jack and felt Jack's arms tighten around her waist. "Because honestly I kind of feel like making one right now."

"I'm sure," Jack laughed pulling away from Amy. "Her loss though, I mean…" she winked heading back toward her place behind the counter.

Amy found herself avoiding eye contact with Jack on the way out while trying to discreetly fan her reddening cheeks.

* * *

"Reagan!? I have those coffee's," Amy called up the stairs. "Sorry I took so long," she continued pushing open her bedroom door. "I saw Jack and got caught up….Reagan?" Amy did a quick check of her room to find that Reagan was no longer there. It was then that she noticed the voices coming from Lauren's room. Reagan's in particular. Amy placed the coffee's on her bedside table and crept out into the hallway.

Peering through the crack in Lauren's door she saw Reagan sitting crossed legged on the floor decorating Lauren's presidential banner. Lauren was running her lines. Every so often Reagan would interject with a suggestion like _'__take a breathe__' _or _'__shorten that part otherwise you will lose people__'__s attention__'__._ And a strange thing was happening. Lauren wasn't getting annoyed at Reagan's interjections, instead she was taking them on board, listening and smiling (something Amy hadn't seen her do too much of in a while.)

_Don't wait too long or you might lose her._

"Hey Reagan," Amy said peeking her head around the door. "Can you come to my room for a sec?"

"Can I come in a minute I'm almost done here."

"I kind of need you right now," Amy said trying to keep her voice level.

"Well how long are you going to be? We have things going on here!" Lauren argued, annoyed that Amy was taking Reagan away from her at such an important time.

"I don't know Lauren," Amy said heatedly. "A minute, maybe an hour. I just want to talk to my girlfriend! I mean…Reagan. I want to talk to Reagan. Can you come here for a minute please?"

"Yeah, sure." Reagan said getting to her feet. "Lauren, I'll be back."

"You better be. I still have some important lines to run."

"Promise," Reagan smiled booping Lauren on her nose.

"Hey! Don't do that," Lauren warned swatting away Reagan's finger.

Reagan raised her hands in surrender backing out of the room, "Sorry."

"Amy!" Lauren hissed holding her back from walking into her room. "I like her…quite a bit actually. And that's saying something because you know I don't like a lot of people. Don't be an idiot."

"I'm trying."

* * *

Amy stepped into her room and closed the door. Reagan sat on her bed sipping the coffee she had bought home.

"This is absolutely freezing," Reagan commented raising her cup toward Amy. "I think any sobering effect it might have is long gone. I think the high is wearing off now, so it doesn't really matter I suppose."

"So I saw Jack at the coffee shop," Amy said starting to pace a little.

"Yeah, she works there now."

"And she lives with you now?"

"Yeah I told you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she living with you?"

"Because she phoned me needing a place to stay. I'm not going to let a friend go homeless am I? What kind of scumbag does that?"

"You are such a good person," Amy sighed. "You are a _good _person."

"Thanks….?" Reagan frowned. "So are you."

"I'm not. I'm not a good person and that's the problem."

"Did you kill someone or something?" Reagan asked taking another swig of coffee. "You're starting to scare me a little."

"No one makes Lauren smile. Did you know that? She hardly ever smiles and yet you guys have met once and you're doing arts and crafts in her room? I'm not even allowed in her room!" Amy said exasperated.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what else to say. What is happening right now?"

"Don't be sorry. I'm just thinking out loud," Amy sighed. "I just feel like I'm not good enough for you or….anyone. I don't know. I just feel like garbage."

"I feel like this is coming out of absolutely no where," Reagan said cautiously. "Could you sit down please. You're making me really nervous."

Amy did as she was asked, staring at the wall a while before looking at Reagan. "Am I a bad person Reagan?"

"No, you're not." Reagan reassured. "I mean. You've probably done bad things. We all have. But that doesn't mean you're a bad person Amy."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course it doesn't! I mean the amount of bad things I've done in my life….I would definitely classify myself as garbage. But not you." Reagan slung her arm around Amy's shoulder, prompting Amy to nestle into Reagan's neck. "So just…calm down please. Because you're actually kind of scaring me, okay?"

Amy nodded meekly, "Okay."

"Alright, good talk."

_Don't wait too long or you might lose her._

Amy sighed, closing her eyes tight. "Reagan, what are we?"

"Us? Incredibly indecisive and incredibly annoying." Reagan scoffed. "Or part time friends with benefits."

"I want more."

"But yester-"

"I know. But I want more. I just don't know _when_. Earlier, Jack told me 'don't wait too long or you might lose her' and now I'm kind of freaking out on you." Amy admitted.

"Well yesterday I told you that I forgive you. You probably thought I was saying it to have sex with you but I was telling the truth. We just happened to be in a compromising position, so." Reagan shrugged.

"You meant it?"

"Yes. I did. Truly. But now it's your turn to forgive yourself. Because your little meltdown clearly shows that you're not in the right headspace right now. And that's okay. You don't have to pretend to be okay all the time." Reagan reassured rubbing Amy's arm.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Amy sighed, her eyes glowing with adoration.

"I am pretty rad," Reagan agreed cheekily.

"And modest!" Amy teased.

"I'm a lot of things. But right now I am Lauren's #1 crafter, so I gotta go," Reagan said standing up.

"Hey," Amy said lightly grabbing Reagan's fingers. "Thank you."

"Sure," Reagan nodded giving Amy's fingers a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room.

Amy crawled into her bed and settled down under her sheets listening to the activity in the other room.

'_I think you should cut that part out. It's too negative. It's dead weight and weighs the entire thing down…"_

* * *

**_A/N: Honestly my enthusiasm for this story is waning._**


End file.
